Soldier Game
by Nozoelishipper
Summary: (idea from the song soldier game) Maki, Eli, and Umi are in a secret a society. They take out who has done wrong for the economy and bring people to justice. None of there lovers nor friends know what they're doing. The following ships will be in this story: kotoumi, nozoeli, Nicomaki, and etc.
1. The soldiers

Elevator music began to play as three ladies walked inside, pressing the button that read '27'.  
The elevator doors began to shut and now the three were alone by themselves.

One of the women had red hair and wore a professional skirt along with with a white button up shirt with a red necklace dangling from her neck.

The woman standing next to her had long dark navy blue hair. She wore some professional looking pants and wore a blue button up along with a gray vest to go along with her pants. Her hand started to grip onto a black suit case in her right hand as she starred at numbers increasing in the elevator showing they were going up floors.

The last and final woman had long light blonde hair.  
She wore a long sleeved button up but it was unbuttoned a quarter through,so her chest was almost fully visible. She also wore a skin tight skirt showing off her lovely curves. Her outfit looked quite seducing to the eye by both male and female.

The red haired woman looked at the blondes outfit and chuckled quietly  
"You really think the man is gonna be seduced by your clothing Eli?"

Eli turned to maki and smirked slightly putting a hand on her hip  
"I'm pretty sure he will. I read through his file and it looks like investigators saw him go into the strip club many times. I'm 100% positive he will go right into our trap. "

The bluenette haired girl looked at Eli then back at the red haired girl "Eli's right. I'm pretty sure this guy will be begging for her. Hopefully he will go with what we offer. Are you ready to present Maki?"

Maki huffed and smirked pleasantly. "Sure am Umi. Be ready for our Que."

Umi nodded and looked at the floor number go to 27 and sighed.  
"Alright let's do this. " maki said determined and lead the two to the office room.

As they headed there workers began to stare at Eli and some even whistled at her.

Eli of course ignored it and continued walking behind Maki.

Maki stopped at two doors and looked at the two girls behind her "alright girls. You know the drill."

Eli nodded and grabbed one of the door knobs and saw a man sitting down behind a long desk.  
A bodyguard waited next to the door and watched the three women enter the room.

Umi noticed him first and narrowed her eyes at him. Feeling a little uneven with him watching them. The suit case that was held by Umi was now in Maki's hand. The blue haired girl walked over to the other side of the two doors and leaned against the wall wanting to get closer to the body guard just in case something happened.

Maki turned to Eli and nodded and she quickly turned to the man  
"Hello Boswell-San. Thank you for letting us come in and present our idea with you. "

The man barely paid attention to Eli's words since he was completely focused on her chest.

She smirked playfully and tapped the edge of his desk,startling him he jolted up in his seat and starred at her blue eyes.

"Thank you. Now Boswell-San. We heard that your workers you have are slaves correct?" Eli looked at him and waited for his response.

"Yes we do. There are about 2,000 slaves working at this moment." He answered again now starring at her chest again.

"And have any of the slaves you've own'd in past died from doing too much labor?" Eli said getting closer to the man tucking something into her skirt next to ,her right hip so the body guard wouldn't see.

" ye-" he was caught off by the realization of the question and brought his eyes back to the blonde woman's eyes.

"Why does that matter? I thought you were here to see if I would consider signing off for more slaves. " the man said hesitated seeing Eli get closer to him.

The body guard stood up straight and yelled out  
"Hey back up."

Umi smirked and walked over to the man and grabbed his wrist and brought him to the floor by making him give in. Elbowing his side to make him fully go on the ground.

The man obviously noticed and his eyes widen from the sight.

Maki walked over to the man and smirked  
"Look here, your company is 86% slavery use. And we have collected data on how many slaves that had died in the past year. May I remind you. Slavery is prohibited in this time now. "

The mans expression turned from worried to anger in a second.  
"So you're the ones who have been spying on my company! Fuck you!"

Eli laughed amused at the man in front of her and put her hand on her hip, taking out a pistol with a silencer on it.

She put it to the mans head,causing him to freeze and look at her in fear.  
"Now listen here. Tell us now who is also working for you. The main man. The big boss. Whatever you call him. I know he is the main person where the slaves have came from. " Eli stated looking at the man

The body guard Umi held down started to fight back and Umi couldn't take it anymore. She pinched the main pressure points around his neck and made him pass out. She then stood up and looked at Maki and Eli.

Maki started going through his drawers and went through a folder of papers.

The Boswell man noticed and looked stunned  
"N-no wait please! Don't go through there!"

Maki then took out a paper reading a shipment of slaves coming in a week and how many had past to replace.

"Funny how this paper has all the information we need. Where the ship is coming. How many people are being sent. And who ordered it. Seems like it's the boss of this whole organization. " maki smirked and walked over to Eli and the man and placed a hand on her partners shoulder

"I think you can finish him now Eli. We have the information we need. " maki said looking straight at the man who had fear in his eyes.

Eli nodded and smirked seeing the man had so much fear in his expression. He looked like he was gonna piss himself any minute.

"Any last words Boswell-San?" Eli placed her finger around the trigger of the pistol and looked him dead in the eyes.

The man shook his head and it looked like his expression change from fear to anger.

"YOULL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU SLUTTY ASS BITCH! ONCE MY MEN FOUND OUT YOU DID THIS THEY WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND KI-"

The man got caught off by a loud gun shot noise.  
Eli sent a bullet right through his head.  
The blood splattered all over the chair and even onto the ground.

The blonde whipped her forehead, rubbing away a mixture of blood and sweat. Her sight turned to the two girls who stood waiting at the door looking at her.

"Nice work Eli. Now let's hurry up and leave before anyone notices him. " Umi called out to her partner and watched her put away the gun in the suit case on the table along with papers and walked over to her.

"Alright Umi, maki. Lead the way " Eli turned her attention to the red head ,quickly Maki did what she was told and opened the door for Eli and Umi.

As they headed to the elevator. They heard people start to scream and panic. Luckily they planned for this. They changed their appearances. Maki put her hair in a side pony and handed her necklace to Umi and took out a pair of black thick glasses and put them on.

Umi took off her gray vest and handed it to Eli.  
She quickly braided her hair in a side braid. Umi out on Maki's necklace and put in some contacts that made her eye color turn to green.

Eli buttoned up her blouse and put on Umi's vest, pulling her hair back into a high ponytail.

As they entered the elevator, no one seemed to notice them. Even the man who whistled at Eli before didn't even know it was her.  
He didn't seem like he was panicking at all too, Eli of course noticed and thought

 _Man this was a great plan_.

Her train of thought was caught off by a loud ding indicating they were on the bottom floor. The three women walked out completely normal and headed outside where a black limo waited for them.

A man waited next to the entrance of the limo, holding the door for the three girls and closed it after seeing they were all in.

In seconds, the man got into the drivers seat and drove off.

Umi sighed and relaxed in her seat looking up at the roof of the limo. "Man that was a close one. I didn't expect them to find out moments after we killed him."

Maki chuckled and glanced at Eli  
"Well atleast the leader Eli, had a plan for that. "

Eli smirked at maki and grabbed the whiskey bottle that was next to her and poured some into three small shot glasses.

"It's another mission accomplished ladies, the agency will take care of the rest for us. So stop worrying" Eli handed her two partners a shot glass and grabbed on herself and raised it in the air.

The two other girls copied Eli's action and smiled

"To completing another mission. And also to the lovely ladies we get to go home to" Eli added and they all clanged there shot glasses together and quickly drank up their whiskey in their glasses.

Umi shivered a little at the taste but relaxed after tasting the after taste.

Maki had no reaction since she's had whiskey many of times and same with Eli.

The girls were now all in there 20s

Eli was 25, Umi was 24, and maki was 23.

All girls graduated college and all live in either an apartment or a home with there lovers.

Umi had Kotori,Maki had Nico,And Eli had Nozomi

As the limo slowly stopped in front of a tall building the girls got out of the limo and stretched out their arms.

"Thank you okato-San! Please make sure the boss gets the papers we left in the back seat. " Eli said before closing the door to the limo.

The limo drove off and the girls were off to the parking lot area.

As they entered they all clicked their keys hearing the sound of their car unlocking they headed to there cars. Shockingly, they all had sports cars.

Umi had a Lexus LFA, the 2012 model.

Maki had a R35 Nissan GT-R the 2015 model since she comes a wealthy family.

Eli had a Infiniti Q60 the 2014 model.

As the girls entered the car they all looked at each other one more time waving goodbye and left.

Nishikino Maki's Hill Mansion |

As the red haired woman parked her car infront of her garage she turned off the ignition and got out of the car.

Shutting the car door behind her she saw her front door open with someone standing there starring at her.

Her face turned less tense seeing who it was.  
A short black haired woman walked over to maki and grabbed her hands  
"You came late again as usual. " the black haired girl turned away and continued holding the red heads hands.

Maki smirked playfully and kissed the girl infront of her on cheek  
"Thank you for waiting for me Nico-chan"  
She took off the glasses she wore and put them between her blouse and looked at the now blushing Nico in front of her.

"W-whatever... Let's get inside.. It's chilly outside" Nico said pulling maki towards the door becoming flustered by the sounds of Maki's giggling voice.

After bringing maki inside, she locked the door behind them and looked at the red head directly in her violet eyes.

"You missed outside by the way.. " Nico blushed

"Oh? What did I miss?" Maki leaned to Nico's level and smiled

"Y-you missed..." Nico blushed more and looked away now

The red head knew what Nico meant and smirked  
"I still don't know what you mean dear~"

Nico gripped her fist and looked up at maki  
" you missed my lips!" She shouted and blushed seeing maki lean closer.

" I know I did... I just wanted to tease you" maki whispered into Nico's ear and softly blew into it hearing a cute reaction come from Nico.

"M-maki-chan.." Nico blushed even more and felt a hand go to her hip and pull her closer to the body in front of her  
"I missed you Nico-chan..." Maki whispered again and softly licked along Nico's ear causing her to moan quietly

"M-maki-chan..."

"Now I have you once again Nico-chan... You're all mine tonight correct?" Maki smiled innocently, pulling away from Nico's ear.

Her girlfriend nodded slowly still flustered by her lovers actions moments ago.

"Good.." Maki smirked and crashed her lips to Nico's.

Sonoda Umi's Apartment |

The bluenette girl crashed into the couch tiredly and groaned loudly.

" I see it was a long day at the office once again... Huh Umi-chan?" A gray haired girl smiled kneeling down to go face to face with the girl in front of her

"Yeah... Eli worked my ass off with paperwork.." Umi said closing her eyes and sighing tiredly

"Well aren't you gonna give your girlfriend a kiss? I mean I didn't even get a goodbye kiss from you this morning!" The gray haired blushed and crossed her arms looking at her lover laying on the couch almost fallen asleep.

"Maybe tomorrow Kotori... I'm tired... And my body's weak.. I'm weak.." Umi started to mumble under her breath half way through the sentence and it made Kotori whine

"Umi-chan! Please! Just one kiss! I won't be able to fall asleep without one.." Kotori blushed and leaned down to Umi wanting an answer.

"Kotori-chan.." Umi mumbled

"Hm?" Kotori got closer and gasped feeling an arm wrap around her neck and pull her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss started to deepen but quickly stopped by Kotori so she could catch her breath.

"There... Now go to sleep.." Umi ordered still having her eyes closed and still laying on the couch.

"C-can I sleep with Umi-chan...?"

The navy blue haired girl sighed and nodded not wanting to talk anymore.

The gray haired girl smiled and grabbed a blanket and squeezed in behind Umi and spooned her from behind,throwing the blanket over them both so they stay warm.

Ayase Eli one story house |

Eli fixed her hair and left the gray vest in her sports car and unlocked the door to her house and noticed. It was pitch black. Not one light. Not even one. Dark curtains blocked the moon light from entering and a shiver just ran right along her back. She turned to leave the house but the door slammed shut behind her.

She quickly started to worry about her lover, Nozomi. Eli put her hand on the wall and slowly began to walk in the darkness trying to remember where's where and also tried to ignore her fear of the darkness.  
"Nozomi?" Eli yelled out and found her way to the kitchen table. Moving her hands everywhere to know what it was she was touching.

A loud creak noise was down the hall and it made Eli freeze. The room became quiet again. She slowly followed the noise she heard before and made it to the hallway. Her hands knocked down some pictures as she tried to find out where she was.

Stopped at the dead end of the hallway and turned to the right where her bedroom was.  
"Nozomi...?" Eli called out once again, moving her hands along the door finding the door nob, and slowly began opening her bedroom door.

She walked into the bedroom and heard a knob click showing a door shut causing Eli to gasp

"N-Nozomi?!" The blonde called out worried and looked around still no chance of seeing anything.

Eli felt a hand place on her shoulder and it made her jolt up in horror but was unable to move since the hand kept her down.  
"You're home late Elichi..." Someone whispered into her ear and slowly planted a hand on one of the blondes breast.

"N-Nozomi?!" Eli blushed deeply but felt less scared knowing her girlfriend was right behind her,but couldn't help but feel scared still surrounded by darkness.

"I know you hate the darkness... So this is punishment... And for making it to the bedroom without seeing a single thing... Here is your reward..."

A small lamp light turned on and it made Eli sigh in relief.  
"Thank you so much Nozo-" Eli turned around noticed Nozomi completely in black lingerie making her smirk and becoming turned on.

The violet haired girl starred into Eli's Icey blue eyes lustfully.

The blonde completely turned around and planted a kiss on her girlfriends forehead.  
"You missed me didn't you Nozomi..."

Nozomi blushed faintly and started to unbutton Eli's blouse.  
"I sure did... You're an idiot for not seeing it this morning Elichi..."

Eli blushed faintly and picked up her girlfriend and placed her on the bed crawling on top of her.  
Her lips softly planted small kisses on Nozomi's neck causing Nozomi to moan.  
"I did see it Nozomi~ I just like to make you wait so you become all needy like this.."

Nozomi blushed deeply feeling Eli kiss her sensitive part of her neck and let another moan slip from her lips.

The blondes hand slowly went behind Nozomis back and unclipped her bra making it easier to take off.

Once having full vision of Nozomis breast Eli started to massage them, hearing her lover moan even louder.

"Nozomi what if~" Eli leaned down and stuck her tongue out close to the center of her breast.

"N-no don't! I'm sensit-" Nozomi was cut off by a loud moan escaping from her lips.

Eli began to lick around her breast causing her lover to be weak in the legs.  
The blonde noticed Nozomis legs giving out and it made her smirk "is my Nozomi getting turned on?"

Nozomi turned away embarrassed  
"Y-yes.."

Eli smirked and leaned forward,planting her lips on Nozomis and began to kiss her deeply. There tongue started to fight for dominance and it made Nozomi break away feeling like she was already close from being touched.

"E-Elichi..." Nozomi mumbled and took her lovers hand and planted it between her legs.  
"Please do it already... I've been craving your touch.."

The blonde smiled and looked at her girlfriends turquoise eyes  
"I love you Nozomi" her lips got into contact with her neck again and her hand slowly began to run against her panties.

"I-I love you too Elichi!" She moaned out blushing deeply arching her back.

The Next Day |

Eli's eyes opened wide once hearing her alarm going off loudly. She groaned loudly and slammed her hand on it and closed her eyes again not even realizing she hit snooze.

Her lover however knew she had to get up for work so she moved a strand of Eli's blond hair away from her neck and softly planted kisses there.  
Eli smiled slightly and couldn't help but not fall asleep again.  
She turned her body to face Nozomi and looked into her green eyes.  
"Good morning sleeping beauty..." Nozomi smiled and leaned forward to kiss her girlfriends nose.

"Mm.. Good morning Nozomi... " Eli planted her lips on Nozomis lips and pecked it not even giving her girlfriend a chance to kiss back.

The blonde sat up from her bed and stood up stretching her body. She felt a cool breeze go against her body and it made her look down, realizing she was naked.

"Nice butt Elichi~ sorry for biting you on your right butt cheek last night. I just had to mark my territory" Her girlfriend sat up and gave her a wink,walking towards the bathroom also fully naked.

Eli couldn't help but blush at Nozomis comment and the sight of her body but turned to her alarm clock once again going off.

"Dang.. I need to hurry.. That wasn't the first alarm that went off...Shitty alarm clock!" Eli slammed her hand on it and sighed walking over to her dresser and taking out another blouse, this time with a faint sky blue color.

She grabbed matching underwear and put it on in an orderly manner. Top to bottom.

After putting on her blouse she grabbed a pair of professional pants.  
Finishing off with her outfit, Eli grabbed a navy blue vest to go along with the same color of her pants.

As she started to fix her hair she saw a figure go beside her and hug her side.  
"You know your office hours are outrageous... I should go to your bosses office and tell them you need a vacation " Nozomi nuzzled her face against her lovers breast and smiled watching Eli fix her hair.

"I know they are.. But don't worry Nozomi... Soon I will take you somewhere, where it'll be just you and me.. So just be patient.." Eli planted a small kiss on Nozomis forehead,making her blush.

"O-okay Elichi..."

After finishing off her hair, Eli sat at the edge of her bed and reached down for her high healed shoes and slipped them on.

Nozomi saw the opportunity and walked over to Eli and sat directly on her lap facing her lover.  
"Nozomi I have to leave for work..."

"One more kiss wouldn't hurt..." Nozomi leaned forward and placed her forehead against Eli's, smiling.

"Ugh... Fine.. But this is the last one..." Elichi leaned forward and planted her lips upon Nozomis and slowly got sucked into the kiss.

Once again Nozomis and Eli's tongue wrestled each other for dominance, but the heated moment between them two got stopped by a doorbell.

Eli felt her phone buzz in her butt pocket and quickly looked at it and sighed  
"Umi's outside and she's taking me to work today.." Eli said seeing Nozomis expression turn to disappointment.

"Don't worry Nozomi. I'll be back tonight " Eli quickly pecked Nozomis lips and stood up walking to the front door grabbing her bag and walked out.

There Umi waited against her white sports car smirking  
"Let me guess.. You and Nozomi did it last night?"

Eli blushed faintly and ignored her friend by entering the car.  
"Well I got my answer "  
Umi got into the car as well and started the ignition driving off.

"So did the boss tell you anything?" Eli asked fixing her mascara in her visor mirror.

"She sure did and it looks like we have to go meet up with her. " Umi sighed and answered her partner still focused on the road.

"Oh really? Weird. I wonder what happened. " Eli said not even sounding that concerned or worried still fixing her mascara.

Umi rolled her eyes at Eli and drove into the parking lot where Maki waited next to Umi's parking spot.

The two girls exited the car and walked over to their other partner Maki.  
"Sorry to make you wait for us Maki" Umi said scratching the back of her neck.

"No harm down. I just got her like a minute ago" her cheeks had a faint blush on them and it made Umi and Eli smile.

"Thinking about Nico-chan huh~" Eli teased

Maki blushed even more hearing Nico's name and looked away from the two.  
"Shut up. Let's hurry up and go see what the hell is going on. We rarely get called to the bosses office. "

Umi and Eli nodded and headed inside the skyscraper building.

A camera zoomed in on the girls before they fully entered the building.  
Someone huffed amused and took out a phone and dialed a number  
"Yeah I see them. They just entered the building. It looks like we now know where the three lady's work. I'll discuss more once I'm in your office. Alright thank you. "  
The person hung up the phone and smirked at the building.

In the building floor 35 |

Eli smiled at the workers as they passed by and it made Umi and Maki smile  
"Eli sure did change ever since high school... I still remember when she scolded everyone..." Umi whispered to Maki.

"I agree..." Maki whispered back

As they reached the room, Eli got stopped by two men in tuxedos.

"Lady's. The boss will see you right here "  
One of the men said, and both men started opening up both of the doors to the room.

Eli smiled at him and walked inside along with her two partners.

A woman with gray hair looked at them with such annoyance and tapped her desk with all five of her fingers.  
"Good morning lady's, please sit down and make yourselves comfortable. "

The woman stood up and looked at the three woman now sitting down in her chairs for guests.  
"I have some news for you three. Yesterday on your mission someone was watching you three"

Eli's eyes turned her attention to her boss and raised a brow "what are you talking about minami-San?"

"I'm talking about the fact is, someone's spying on you. It seems like it's a female and she's working for the company you were at yesterday. " the woman moved a strand of her gray hair behind her ear and looked at the girls now with a serious expression.

"Please explain how this could have possibly happened. I thought you said you hacked the security camera so no one could see us " Maki asked

The Boss Minami looked at Maki and sighed  
"This woman wasn't using the cameras. She was actually there watching you. "

All three of there eyes widen and looked at there boss in confusion  
"But we didn't s-" Umi was caught off by her boss still continuing.

"I'm afraid this person has followed you three to this company using a taxi and my boys noticed her following you three and reported it to me. Moments after receiving the call our hackers looked up the taxi number they gave us and it tracked only a block away from our building was its last drop off. To this moment my boys are trying to find the woman. Sadly we haven't got any Intel or leads finding the spy but we soon to hope we find the person. " the woman sighed and crossed her arms.

All three of them stood up and Eli walked over in front of her bosses desk and slammed her hand on the desk "are you kidding me?! What are we suppose to do! If they know where we work im sure they'll follow us to our homes."

The gray haired woman looked directly into Eli's eyes.  
"You really think I don't know this Ayase Eli? I'm mean your partner is dating my daughter. I'm worried like hell. "

Umi's cheeks started to heat up hearing her girlfriends mother say that.

"Look, you three lady's just have to be more cautious now in your daily life. This girl could be anywhere. "

The three gave glances to one and other and nodded to there boss.

"Great. Now get out of my office and get to work on your assignment " Minami said turning away and sitting in her chair looking away from the three.

Eli turn away and headed out the door and Umi and Maki quickly followed behind.

 _Great, now another thing to worry about. I hope Nozomi is okay..._


	2. The Spy

As a week passed Eli couldn't help but start to think about who the spy is and where it is. She's worked so many times on her cases and never once has she been spied on.

As the blonde headed home, she stopped at a red stop light and sighed trying to stop her thought about it.  
"Everything's fine. Stop worrying " Eli mumbled and waited for the light to change.

Her eyes turned to her rear view mirror and noticed a motorcycle behind her, along with someone on top of it twisting the handle wanting to go.

Before Eli could get a full glimpse of the thing she notice the stop light turned green and she was off.

After driving for about 6 minutes, the blonde still saw the motorcycle right on her tail.  
Now she started to get curious and quickly turned to the right getting onto a highway.

The motorcycle started to speed up to catch up to Eli as she pushed hard on her gas petal turning into the fast lane.

Eli looked in her rear view mirror and saw the motorcycle once again on her tail.

The blonde clicked a button on her wheel. It was a on Bluetooth and it was hooked up to her phone. A small beep indicated that it was ready.  
"Call Umi's Cell" Eli said into a speaker on her drivers wheel, still glancing back at the motorcycle.

In a second, ringing noises started to go off in the car showing she was calling someone.  
Her eyes continued to glance at her rear view mirror and back on the road.

"Hello? Eli what's up. "  
A voice said out from her stereo.

"Umi! Someone's following me from behind. They are on a red motorcycle and they are right on my ass on the highway. " Eli yelled out quickly turning into another lane increasing her speed more.

A faint gasp came from the phone and short after Umi said  
"Eli. Don't go home. Don't let that person know where you live. Just keep driving. I'm gonna text maki and text Kotori I'll be home late. "

Eli turned again on the highway and this time going infront of a car, trying to cut off the motorcycle from going behind her.

After a moment of silence from Umi she finally responded "alright Eli. Can you give me some detail on the motorcycle?"

Eli looked at her rear view mirror once again and notice a brand name on the side of the motorcycle.

"It is a red 2014 Honda CBRIOOORR, I can't see the license plate so that's all I can give at the moment Umi. " Her ears turned to her side mirror hearing an engine of a motorcycle go louder.

Eli smirked a little at the motorcycle now besides her and looked to her side and quickly turned into another lane, now turning into an exit route of the highway.

" alright Eli, I called it in. Just do what you can to get em off of you. Once you're done drive to the bar downtown. Me and maki will meet you there. "  
The called ended by Umi and the blondes eyes kept moving up and down to focus on the road and to look back to see if the person was still there.

Right when she thought she lost the person they quickly got infront of a car coming up behind Eli and drove right to her side.

The helmet of the driver turned to Eli's attention and it made Eli smirk. Her hand placed itself on her gears and quickly slammed her foot on the gas pedal once again, but this time putting it into 2 gear. It was close to midnight so the streets weren't that crowded so Eli quickly drove off moving left and right, trying not to hit a car.

The motorcycle got stuck between 3 cars and it gave Eli the opportunity to quickly turn right and once in a sight of an ally she drove right into it and stopped.  
She turned her ignition off and made sure her headlights were off.

With the dark surface around the ally, it was a perfect camouflage for hiding.  
The motorcycle, as expected, drove straight on the road still thinking Eli would be driving there.

As the motorcycles engine started to go farther and farther. The noise disappeared and Eli sighed deeply.

"Damn... That was close.." The blonde muttered and turned her car on once again and started to drive out of the ally and headed to the bar only 3 minutes away.

The High Five Bar, downtown |

Umi waited outside along with Maki and looked at her phone  
"Man I hope Eli's alright. She hasn't responded to my texts yet. "

Maki rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at the bluenette haired girl.  
"You need to relax Umi. We're talking about Eli here. The leader. She's got this man "

Umi glanced at Maki and faintly smiled  
"Heh yeah... You're right... So what did you say to Nico to be able to leave at this hour?"

The red haired woman blushed and played with a strand of her hair twirling it around with her index finger  
"I just said I was gonna get drinks with you and Eli. I don't have to say anything to leave my own house. Plus I told her it was like a meeting type of drinks"

"Ah I see, that's kinda what I said to Kotori" Umi said,giggling a little.

There conversation ended after seeing Eli's sports car pulling up in the bars parking lot.

As the blonde stepped out of the car she looked around at the open road to make sure she didn't see anything strange. Then walked over to her two friends.

"Thanks for waiting up for me guys" Eli smiled

"You're welcome Eli. Let's hurry up and get inside before another person tries to find us." Maki said still twirling the tip of her hair.

The three walk in and go to one of the tables and Umi and Maki sit next to each other but Eli sits by herself.

Eli's partners both looked at her concerned and Umi is the first one to ask  
"So what in the world went down before you got here. How actually did you even get away from her?"

"Give us the full detail. " Maki added

The blonde sighed and put a hand through the roots of her hair making her long bangs go back.

"Well as I'm about to go home after leaving the office they appeared behind me at one of the stop lights. They followed me and thankfully I noticed before passing the highway. After that they just started to chase after me full speed. Right when I got off the highway i lost em in behind cars and turned into a dark ally and bam. That's that " Eli finished and looked away at the bar, thinking about asking for a glass of whiskey.

The two starred amazed at Eli and Umi smirked  
"Typical Eli, best get away driver in Japan~"

"I wonder if that was the spy..." Maki added starting to think.

"I'm betting it was. Just judging that they followed me right when I left the office. " Eli flagged a waitress and one quickly came over  
"Y-yes miss..?" The waitress asked.

"Bring me about 3 glasses of whiskey please. And don't forget to give the bar tender this" Eli handed the waitress 100 ¥ and winked playfully at her before she walked off to get her drink.

"I wonder what they are trying to do. You don't think  
they are gonna try and high jack us at our own homes do you?" Umi asked worriedly thinking about her girlfriend Kotori.

"That is actually what I'm thinking Umi.." Maki said also worried thinking about her Nico

"I hope that doesn't happen. We all have are girlfriends to look over and make sure no harm goes to them. " Eli took out her phone and froze seeing her phone was blown up with texts from Nico and some from Nozomi.

"Oh and speaking of our girlfriends. Maki yours has been texting me. Looks like she's making sure you are actually at a bar for business" Eli smirked and turned her phone screen to maki and the messages read:

"Is Maki-chan there with you?"

"Is she okay?"

"She's not flirting with anyone right Eli?"

"Ugh answer me damn it!"

Umi looked at the screen and couldn't help but laugh a little "man she really doesn't trust you Maki.." The bluenette girl said smirking.

"S-shut up! She's probably is just cautious cause I left her at such a late hour..." Maki twirled the ends of her hair becoming flustered about Nico.

The blonde smirked and continued to scroll through her text messages and clicked on the contact name  
"Nozo ?" box and blushes deeply seeing a picture of Nozomis full body exposed and a text underneath it.

"If you don't come home soon... Then no more of this Elicchi..."

Eli's cheeks started to turn 3 different shades in under seconds quickly standing up from the table.  
"I-I'll be right back... I gotta call someone.."

The two partners look confused but gasped seeing the blonde run straight into the bathroom.

"I wonder what she saw on her phone..." Umi said looking at the bathroom door.

"I'm betting it was nudes. I know her expression from anywhere " Maki said holding back from laughing

"Oohhh~ so you've had experience maki? I've never knew Nico would take such lewd pictures.." Umi smirked and teased Maki.

The red head elbowed Umi hard on her arm and turned away not even denying what she said.

The bathroom |

"Yeah Nozomi I'll be home soon..." Eli smiled and gripped her shirt thinking about her girlfriend and the image she sent.

"You better not make me wait Elicchi or im  
Going to sleep... Where are you by the way..?" Nozomi asked sounded a little curious in her tone

"I'm at a bar with Maki and Umi finishing up are plan for our presentation "

The bathroom door slowly creaked open but Eli couldn't hear since she was only listening to her lover on the phone.

The blonde heard cute little giggles on Nozomis side and blushed faintly

"You know nicocchi has been like calling me saying she thinks Maki is cheating on her? I better not have to feel the same with you Elicchi.." Nozomi said making Eli stand up straight full becoming serious.

"I would never do that! You are my one and onl-" Eli got cut off by a girl with orange-red hair plant a hand on her shoulder.

There eyes met and it caused Eli to tense up seeing who it was  
"Anju... What are yo-"

Anju grabbed Eli's phone and put it to her ear  
"Yeah thanks for worrying about her! She's in good hands! I'll take great care of her!"

The blonde gasped and quickly took her phone back now hearing Nozomi sounding upset  
"Excuse me but who are you!? And what do you mean you'll take care of her!?"

Eli stuttered to answer her and quickly hung up not knowing how to recover what Anju did.

The cold Icey blue eyes of the blonde looked straight into the girls eyes in front of her.  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing anju!?"

The girl smirked and flipped her hair behind her shoulder.  
"Just wanted to mess with Nozomi~"

Eli was about to burst but Umi came in and looked at Eli then Anju wide eyed.  
"Oh I'm sorry am I intruding on something here?"

The girl glanced at Umi and turned back to Eli with a playful smirk along her lips  
"You sure are Umi-chan~ but it's fine. I'll be leaving~" Anju walked out the bathroom exit leaving the two partners in the bathroom.

Awkward silence was left in the bathroom once Anju left. Eli gripped onto her phone and sighed.

"What happened Eli. " Umi asked and closed the bathroom door.

The blondes Icey blue orbs turned their attention to Umi's bright yellow eyes.

"Anju took my phone while I was on the phone with Nozomi and told her she would take good care of me, and of course Nozomi is now upset and is spamming my phone"  
Eli looked at her phone as it started to vibrate and it made Umi look down and see her phone getting spammed with text messages.

"Dang man... Why would she do that?"

"I have no clue. But it pisses me off. " Eli stomped out of the bathroom and looked around the bar for Anju but froze seeing her on a back of a motorcycle with someone else. She noticed that motorcycle was the exact same one that chased her down the high-way and gasped quickly looking at the license plate.  
Her eyes studied the license plate of the bike

 _448-Rise...448-rise... Gotta remember..._

Umiwalked out of the bathroom behind Eli and looked confused just seeing Eli stare at one of the bar windows.  
"Eli what is it?" Umi asked still puzzled

Eli stop starring at the window and turned her attention to Umi and then a red head walking besides her.  
"N-nothing guys... I-I have to go home... I gotta go fix things with Nozomi... "  
Eli stammered and walked over to there booth they sat at and grabbed her purse and quickly speed walked out of the bar.

"What is getting into that girls head..." Maki sighed

"I have no clue. I think work is finally getting to her. I hope she'll feel better tomorrow..." Umi sighed also and sat back at there booth and began to drink her glass of whiskey,shivering from the after taste still not used to it.

Ayase Eli's one story house |

The blonde walked into her house and turned on the kitchen light and kicked her shoes off. She chucked her purse to her couch and grabbed her laptop from the coffee table in the living room.

She sat down at the kitchen table and placed her laptop down in front of her,pressing the power button to turn it on.

 _448-rise...448-rise..._  
The blonde continued to remind herself of the numbers and typed it onto a document and saved it. Then sighed relieved.

Her girlfriend seemed to have fallen asleep since not one noise was coming from her room and usually Nozomi would watch tv while she waited,but today it seemed like she couldn't do it.

The blonde leaned back in her chair and grabbed her reading glasses from the kitchen counter and put them on letting her eyes see perfectly clearly on the laptop screen.

"Alright...now I just gotta track who owns this motorcycle. "

As she typed the information in about the motorcycle her eyes widen seeing the name written in bold letters.  
"K-Kira Tsubasa...? Oh fuck... She's the spy!"

In a split second a hand covered Eli's mouth causing Eli to gasp and look back at a figure wearing a black hoodie only having three holes.

"Mph!? MMNPH!" The blonde tried to talk but her words got muffled by the tightening of the persons hand around her lips.

Eli banged her head back into the persons stomach and made them let go of there hand and fall back against the kitchen counter.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Coming into my house!" Eli got into a fighting stance and glances at her purse that contained a gun inside.

The person didn't answer but ran towards Eli grabbing onto her shirt and banged her hard against the wall. The back of Eli's head slammed against the wall from the person and quickly shoved her foot right in the center of the persons stomach,causing them once again to fall back,giving Eli the upper hand.

She brought her fist to the person face and put a full power blow against it and again on the other side.

A light flashed on in the hallway causing Eli to gasp and stop paying attention to the person but to the light that was obviously turned on by Nozomi.

The person fell onto the ground,weak and breathing heavily. The blonde quickly lifted the person up and tossed them into the broom closet and onto the floor,tying up there hands with a neck tie tightly.  
She quickly shut the door and tried to calm down her breathing to look normal as a violet haired girl came into her vision.

Her eyes look a little red and puffed out,as if she was crying just moments ago.  
"Ericchi... Your home...?"

The blonde locked the closet door from the outside and walked over to Nozomi and brought her into a warm embrace holding onto her tightly.

"Yes I am Nozomi... I'm so sorry about what happened on the phone.. Anju just stole my phone as a joke and ugh... I'm so sorry my love.." Eli's lips planted a small kiss on her girlfriends forehead and stared down at her green orbs being lost inside them.

"I-it's okay erichi... I actually thought you were cheating though.. I-I'm glad you made it clear to what actually happened..." Nozomis hands gripped onto Eli's long sleeve button up,creating wrinkles to form.

A small smile got planted on Eli's lips after feeling some kisses being planted on her collarbone from Nozomi.

"Y-you are mine elicchi...a-and only mine...Do I need to leave marks that can actually visible to the eye..?" Her kisses started to trail to her neck causing Eli to let a faint moan escape her lips.

"I-I don't know do you...?" The pale fingers of Eli's hand caress Nozomi cheek causing them to turn a faint pink shade.

"I think you do... I'll meet you in the bedroom Elichi~" The violet haired girl smirked at Eli and got out from her embrace and started heading back down the hallway to her bedroom.

"I-I'll be right there! I just gotta put away some of my things!" Eli yelled out and quickly went over to the broom closet and unlocked it seeing the figure struggling with the tie around their wrist.

"Now now let's see who you are."  
Eli reached down and pulled off the black Beanie and her eyes widen seeing a pair of blue eyes that looked into her own.

"H-honoka!?" Eli nearly yelled out from shock and fell back seeing her old high school friend.

"H-hey Eli-chan... " The orange haired girl coughed a little and sniffled bringing in a little bit of blood back into her nostril.

Eli started to think of multiple things. Why did honoka sneak into her house?! Where has she been for the past 2 years?! Why is she here!?

Honoka struggled to stand up,since her hands were still tied and it made her collapse onto the ground  
"Ow ow ow! My butt..."  
The blonde quickly grabbed Honokas arm, yanking her up and out of the closet and her gripped tighten seeing it really was Honoka.

"Why... Why are you here Honoka?! And where have you been?!" Eli started to untie the neck tie around Honokas wrist and started to having mixed with emotions about the situation.

The orange haired girl sighed and looked away  
"Eli-chan... The reason I have been gone for so long is because i was working as a spy for the Minami organization, studying every place they were curious about and even getting in deep... I am the reason why you have gotten the reports about certain business people Eli-chan..."

Her emotions continued to stir and she realized her first question wasn't answered yet.

"A-and why are you h-here...?"

Honoka took a deep breath and looked straight into Eli's eyes  
"I'm here because the spy that doesn't work for our organization isn't only trying to spy on you. She is also trying to kill you and the others but so far you are her main target. She is an assassin and is working from the orders of the Yuuki business. Which I think you already know about."

"Y-you mean..."

"Yes Eli-chan. Kira Tsubasa is trying to kill you,Maki,and Umi. "  
A loud creak came from the hallway and it made both Eli and Honoka look

"Elicchi... Are you coming to bed or not... "  
Nozomi said quietly sounding a little upset in her tone.

Eli blushes deeply causing Honoka to chuckle.  
"You go to your lady, I'll try my best to get into contact with you Eli-chan. "

In an instant Honoka lifted up one of Eli's windows and jumped out,closing it right after she was out of the house.

 _Someone's trying to kill me..? Oh great... Another thing I have to worry about..._

Eli turned to head her bedroom and let a blush go across her face.

 _I hope I can get the washi washi treatment from Nozomi tonight to make my thoughts of all this go away... Mm..._

TheheadquartersElis office 9:45 am |

The blondes index finger pointed at the screen at the name  
'Kira Tsubasa' and looked at her fellow partners standing right behind her chair.  
"You see that name? Seem familiar? Yeah. She's the one spying on us. Then to add on to that she is planning on killing all three of us. "

The red haired girls violet eyes widen at the name  
"I-isn't that one of the old lead singers from A-Rise...? "

"It is. It seems that ever since they retired, the girls seemed to have taken the evil path instead of the good. " Eli crossed her legs and began clicking on file documents on her home screen.

Pulling up a picture of Tsubasa and an ID and almost every single information about her.

"So she is working for the Yuuki business. It says she's an attorney, but so far we can see that she's actually something more interesting. " Umi stated fully examining the Document of information.

Eli nodded in agreement and closed all the tabs and turned off her laptop.

"You are completely right Umi. I emailed the boss about all this and I think she's gonna be calling all three of us sooner or later" Her soft pale hands went through her golden locks and turned her attention to her partner who was surprisingly quiet.

"You okay Maki?"

Maki quickly went out from her daydream and looked into Eli's eyes looking serious.  
"Tell me I have nothing to worry about when it comes to Nico's safety. "

Eli sighed and looked away not knowing how to answer,since she didn't know even for herself.

Both Umis eyes and Makis eyes widen and now began to get angry

"Are you serious?! I don't want anything to happen to kotori! And I'm pretty damn sure you don't want anything to happen to Nozomi." Umi cried out slamming her hand on Eli's desk.

"Nothing will happen to them. " the boss of the organization, Minami, walked in and put a hand on her hip looking up at the three other girls.

"How are you so sure. " Maki squinted her eyes at her boss

"Cause. They don't know who you are living with and they won't know still since I've got a plan. " she smirked and walked over to one of Eli's guest chairs and sat down crossing her legs.

Eli looked at Umi and then back at her boss sighing.  
"What is your plan " Eli asked regretting it shortly after

The gray haired woman's yellow eyes looked into Umis and sighed  
"You three will have to leave Japan for a little while and you can't tell your relationship partner that you are leaving. You'll just disappear into thin air and when we think the spy is called off then we will fly you back here and there you go problem solved "

Eli's eyes widen and gripped her fist and looked into her bosses eyes seeing she didn't even think about her lover,Nozomi.

"You know that my Nozomi would flip out if I just left her side not saying one damn thing. "

The gray haired woman snapped back at Eli  
"Well do you have a better idea Ayase-San?"

The blonde stood up straight and began to think quickly to see if there was another solution. This spy wasn't going to stop from killing them three and she would do anything in her power to take them down. If they just left wouldn't she just follow along? Or would she stay to wait for them to comeback.

After a minute of thinking she had nothing.  
"I don't have anything..." Eli sighed and put her hand through her hair becoming worried now.

"And what about you Umi? Or Maki. " Minami looked over to them two and also saw they were idea-less.

The gray haired woman sighed standing up and walked in front of Eli's desk and put her hands on the end and leaned forward towards Eli.

"Well Ayase-San. Start packing. I will have a private jet ready at command for tomorrow. I hope you three spend your last time with your women well. "  
The older woman walked out and the echoing of her footsteps was the only noise they could hear.

Maki was the first one to leave and then it was Umi. Tears seemed to roll down both of their cheeks as they began to leave, leaving early just to go see their beloved girlfriends.

Eli glanced over at a picture of Nozomi and her standing in front of a beautiful beach. That was were Eli planned to propose the next coming time they went.

They went to that beach nearly 7 years ago. That trip was where she confessed her feelings for Nozomi and that was where they shared her first kiss.  
Just thinking of the memory made Eli start to tearing up.

"N-Nozomi..." She mumbled. A single tear drop rolled down her pale white cheeks thinking about leaving her beloved all by herself without her.

A faint knock made Eli jolt up and quickly wipe her eyes and looked at her computer screen trying to look busy.

"Come in. " she shouted out so the person would come in.

The blondes intern opened the door and her lover walked in holding a small bag,smiling as she saw the sight of her girlfriend.

Eli stood up from her chair and waved at her intern to shut the door and smiled happily at her girlfriend in front of her.

"Heh, Nozomi. What are you doing here? I thought you worked at the shrine today.."

Before the violet girl opened her mouth she put her bag on Eli's guest chair and caressed Eli's cheeks with both of her hands.

"I wanted to see my beautiful girlfriend of course! Plus im on break.. And I knew you didn't bring lunch today so I thought I should bring you some..." Nozomi blushed and looked Eli straight into her eyes.

Nozomis words made Eli retrieve butterflies. Even though they dated for such a long time, Eli could always feel like this around Nozomi.

Her arms wrapped around her girlfriends waist pulling her body to her own,closing the gap between them.

"I'm happy you came Nozomi.. I wanted to see you so badly.."

Nozomi noticed a thing was off with Eli, her eyes didn't glisten how they usually do.  
Her hands slid up to Eli's shoulder and softly gave them a squeeze.  
"Elichi... What's wrong..? "

The blue Icey orbs of the blondes eyes starred into her girlfriends green turquoise ones,thinking about every moment from before just starting into them.

"It's nothing Nozomi... Just promise me one thing..."

The violet haired girl tilted her head confused and loosened her grip on her girlfriends shoulders.  
"Promise what Eli-chi?"

Eli sighed and pulled her girlfriend closer into a warmer embrace.

"That you'll never forget me..."


	3. The Trip

Kotori's Pov |

As I started to clean up the house,since I had the day off of work, I saw Umi-chan's car drive into the drive way.  
I peeked out from the window,pulling the curtains to the side to see better and saw my beautiful girlfriend getting out of her car.  
I watched her get out of her car and noticed one thing.  
She was talking to herself.  
Every time something serious or something that made Umi-chan upset she always talked to herself to calm down or to feel less upset.  
I moved away from the windowsill and unlocked the front door throwing it wide open and walking outside to see Umi-chan meeting my gaze.  
I smiled warmly and walked over to her and hugged her tightly.  
"welcome home Umi-chan! You're off early... I'm happy Mama let you go early.." I smiled and so did Umi-chan but it seemed like it quickly faded away after I planted a kiss on her cheek.

"I am too Kotori-chan... Really happy..." I felt Umi-chan mutter and her hands grabbed mine. The touch of Umi-chains hands was always so warm... I wish she could hold my hand forever...

Her beautiful brown eyes started to look into mine causing my heart to nearly die.  
I felt her hand grip mine and I quickly looked down at them then back at her.  
"Umi-chan... Is something wrong..?" I began to worry, her actions were starting to seem really odd and I couldn't help but to ask her.

It felt like Umi-chan just put on a mask right after that question. Her weird expression went away and it seemed like the mask hid everything. She just smiled and let go of my hands.  
"No sweetie nothing's wrong.. I'm just really exhausted, that's why I mostly came home early since I told them I wasn't feeling well "

I sighed and grabbed Umi-chan's hand again and walked inside. I glanced back at her once or twice and saw her stare down at the ground,completely blank of an expression.  
As we entered the house, Umi-chan headed to the bedroom.  
I was about to continue cleaning up the house but then I heard-

"Kotori... Can you come with me into the room... I wanna lay down with you... "

I glanced back to see Umi-chan leaning against the the door of the room blushing slightly.

After this whole time I've been with Umi-chan I never have once heard her sound needy... It was usually me...

"Can you wait Umi-chan? I wanted to clean up the kitchen and the-" I was cut off by Umi-chan starting to unbutton her long sleeve blouse. I could see her navy blue bra on under, and i swear I saw Umi-chan biting her lip looking at me.

Of course I gave in and quickly walked to her smiling.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist, and then I felt her pull me into the room.  
I giggled playfully seeing that Umi was actually the first to be the dominant one.  
As her brown eyes looked into mine, I felt lost in them.

Out of nowhere I snapped out of her gaze by a reminder. Umi-chan never has done this before. She never was needy. She never wanted to just do it out of nowhere. She wasn't that type of per-

My train of thought got caught off by a tingling feeling on my neck. I glanced down and saw umi-chan starting to kiss along it.

I closed my eyes tightly and let a faint weak moan escape my lips.  
I could feel Umi-chains hands lower and then raise me up to her waist. It was an instinct for me to wrap my legs around her so I wouldn't fall. Every kiss planted on my neck by Umi-chan made me squirm. My neck was one of the most sensitive part on my body and of course Umi-chan knew that.

Right when i wanted to pull away, Umi-chan placed me on the bed and began to take off my shirt and then my pants. I shivered feeling her hands brush past my bare skin, her touch was so delicate it felt unreal.

All those thoughts of before seemed to slip my mind as Umi-chan began to kiss me on the lips. The feeling of her soft lips against mine... It was so good I wish I could never stop kissing them...

"Kotori..." Umi-chan mumbled under the gap for breath during the kiss.

I gasp for breath and then replied "yes umi-chan~"

Her lips departed from mine causing me to become upset. But then it became silent. All I could hear was mine and Umi-chains breathing still out of breath from seconds ago.

"I love you..." Her tone of voice seemed serious and it made my cheeks light up.

I looked up at her blushing deeply and sat up a little.  
"Umi-chan.."

"I love you so much Kotori.. Remember that..." Before I could even reply, Umi-chan once again crashed her lips upon mine. My mind began to go blank as the kiss deepened. I tried to continue to worry about why Umi-chan told me to remember to know she loved me. I know she loves me. I knew she loved me ever since high school. I will never forget that umi-chan loves me... That what keeps me going in this world, knowing that my loved one loves me...

Nishikino Maki's Mansion|

The black haired girl rolled over to the side and reached her arm out and moved it around feeling nothing there.  
She opened her eyes and noticed her girlfriend was nowhere on her bed and sat up rubbing her eyes and yawning now fully awake.

"Maki-channnnn!" She whined getting out of bed. Nico quickly wrapped a robe around her fragile small body and head downstairs still whining as she walked down  
"Makiiii-channnnnnnn whereeee areeee youuuuuuu" Nico still sounded tried in her tone.

The crimson haired girl quickly closed a photo album and lifted up her cup of coffee and pretended like she was just watching tv after hearing her girlfriends voice.

"I-I'm down stairs Nico-chan... I just woke up early..." A faint blush appeared on her cheeks.

Nico rubbed her eyes with her hand as she got down stairs. Then walked over to her girlfriend,sitting down next to her on the couch.  
"Why did you wake up so early Maki-chann... I wanted to sleep in today..."

Maki smiled, placing her coffee back down onto the coffee table and placed her hand on Nico's cheek  
"Well if you wanted to sleep in you could have Nico-chan..."  
Her thumb slowly rubbed against Nico's cheek,making Nico start to blush from her sudden touch.

"I-it's okay...I couldn't sleep in knowing Maki-chan wasn't there in bed with me now..."

Maki blushed at Nico's words and leaned forward planting her lips on hers and kissing her, quickly pulling away.  
"You know I won't always be in bed besides you... Like some of my job days I'll be leaving at 3 in the morning or even not coming home at all cause of over time..." Her voice cracked a little at the ending of her sentence and she looked down remembering what her boss told them what they have to do.

Nico frowned but quickly shook her head showing a smile and raised her index finger up  
"I know that! I'm the amazing Idol Nico-chan. I will be able to handle it. But... I will miss you while you are gone at work Maki-chan.." She put both of her hands on her girlfriends cheeks and made her raise her head and look into her red eyes.

"And of course I will be here waiting for my wonderful/beautiful girlfriend to return home and come back into my arms after a long day ..."  
Nico moved her hands off of makis cheek and spread her arms out, showing it was an open invitation for a hug.

The purple orbs of maki's eyes glistened a little surprised at how cute her lover just exposed herself and nearly tackled her in a hug.  
"Nico-chan... WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE THE CUTEST THING ON EARTH!"

The short black haired girl squirmed feeling like she was being squished and yelled out  
"Maki-chan! LET ME GO YOU ARE HUGGING ME TO DEATH!"

The crimson haired girl hugged Nico even tighter and whispered into her ear lovingly  
"I love you too damn much to let go of you..."

Nico blushed heavily and shivered feeling Maki's hand go under her robe.

"M-maki-chan..." Nico giggled feeling kisses go against her neck

"I love you too dummy..."

Eli's One Story House | 3 hours later, 9:30

Eli fixed her blouse and rubbed off some lint from her skirt and fixed her hair putting it into a ponytail. As she looked at herself she frowned knowing she would have to leave her loved one for gods know how long.

Her eyes moved to the reflection of her bedroom door opening and seeing her violet haired girlfriend walking in smiling at her.

"You look really nice today Elichi..." Nozomi leaned against the dresser and looked at Eli still having that amazing loving smile upon her lips.

The blonde turned to Nozomi and faintly smiled fixing her button on her blouse one more time but stopped feeling a hand go on top of hers as she was doing the action.

"Elichi... Something is off... I can sense it.." Nozomi leaned forward and hotly whispered in her ear

"You better tell me what's going on...or I'll make you late to work..."

Eli's eyes widen and she felt a button come undone from her blouse and notice it was by Nozomi.  
Her turquoise eyes looked into Eli's blue orbs and didn't even look away wanting to know what is up.

Eli blushed at Nozomis actions but tried to act serious as possible.  
"Nothing is going on at all Nozomi. I'm perfectly fine. Everything's just fine. Work is just...cutting into my time that I can be with you.. "

Nozomi sighed and buttoned up the button she undone.  
"Okay... I believe you Elichi... It's just...that thing at your office yesterday...made me start to worry about you...your glow...was gone..."

Eli looked at Nozomi amazed knowing that she could tell how she felt.

"Nozomi..."

The green orbs of Nozomis opened seeing she was saying what she was on her mind and scratched the back of her head  
"O-oh sorry... I was speaking my mind...anyways... Are Umi or Maki picking you up?"

The blonde put a hand through her hair sighed out annoyed  
"Yes they are. So I have to be going sooner than I usually do... I'm sorry Nozomi... "

A gentle hand caressed Eli's face causing her to blush and calm down as she got sucked into Nozomis eyes once again. Before she could say anything Nozomi planted a light soft kiss on Eli's lips.

The soft lips of Nozomis made Eli nearly forget everything of what was going through her mind. An after the kiss ended in seconds she started to relax a bit.

"Now there's my Elichi... I'm still gonna be here when you come back so relax sweetie..." The gentle voice of Nozomis made Eli smile.

A ring made them both look at there dresser. Maki's ringtone went off and just hearing it made Eli's stomach drop. She didn't want to leave her loved one. Especially leaving her loved one in a lie of saying she'll be back the very next day.

Nozomis hand dropped from Eli's cheek and went back to her side.  
"You better go Elichi...before your late for work..."  
After finishing her last sentence to Eli she walked out of the room. Her arms folded and her head hung down.  
And it felt different to Eli. Nozomi never left like that. Never. She usually said  
"I love you Elichi" or "I'll be waiting darling" or just another one of her teasing jokes...

Once hearing another ring go off on her phone she grabbed it and put it in her pocket and grabbed a medium suit case like bag and tossed it out the window.

She grabbed her everyday work brief case and walked outside but once seeing maki in her drive way and out of her car, she tossed her suit case to her and quickly ran to the side of her house to quickly get the suit case before Nozomi noticed.

After retrieving it she ran back to Makis car and tossed it into the trunk and slammed it shut quickly getting into the passenger seat.

Maki closed her door and handed Eli her brief case.

"It's getting to you know isn't it. "  
Maki asked while pulling out of the driveway.

Eli paused for a second to answer, looking at her house and noticed a curtain pulled to the side slightly, a lil bit of purple haired showed. She waved through the window at her and saw her quickly go away from the window making her smile.

Finally Eli turned to maki and sighed  
"It really is...I won't be able to bear leaving Nozomi alone...it feels like I'm just abandoning her..."

Maki focused on the road but started feeling like she was about to tear up.  
"Th-that's how I'm feeling with Ni-..Nico" Her tone of voice made Eli surprised, Maki truly was the tsundere girl...

Maki rubbed onto her eyes with one of her hands and kept the other on the wheel.  
"S-she's just gonna be left alone! I can't have that...I hope to god Kotori or Nozomi will make her calm.."

Eli looked at her friend and nodded  
"I bet they will Maki-chan... I know they will.."

The drive to the airport was a long quiet ride for the two. As they parked the car in the airport parking lot they saw Umi having her head hung down looking at her suit case.

"Umi. " Maki called out handing Eli her suit case handle, and walked over to Umi.

"I-I don't think I can leave Maki.." Umi starred at her bag, her face seemed to look like she was about to blow a fuse.

"You know we have no choice. This is all for just making sure our loved ones will be protected. "

" No choice!? We should have people going around looking for damn clues to where the fuck Tsubasa lives! THEY CANT EVEN JUST BRING AGENTS TO HERE TO SEE IF SHE WOULD BE HERE!?"  
Umi snapped back at Maki

Maki narrowed her eyes and raised her hand in the air and back hand slapped Umi across her cheek. The sudden hit made Umis eyes open wide. They never harmed each other in anyway and this action just made Umi paralyzed from shock.

" now listen. Think about it. Tsubasa is a famous well known idol still to this point. You really think they are gonna give up the location of the house? No. And second. Did you happen to FORGET, we are a secret agency? We bring out that type of shit when it's a bigger deal than just one spy, spying on us for information. So I'm sorry but are choices are limited"

Umis expression turned from shock to an emotionless glare. "I understand. I'll shut up now. "  
She grabbed her bag from the trunk and slammed the trunk hard shut and stormed off in front of the girls rolling her suit case to the entry doors to the airport.

Maki sighed and grabbed her suit case back from Eli and started to walk as well and Eli walked next to her side

"Wow maki..."

"I'm sorry. But I'm fed up with this damn trip. And I feel like Umi was gonna make a scene in the parking lot. We cause way too much attention. "  
Eli sighed and agreed with Maki and met up with Umi inside the airport check ins.

As they were in the check ins Eli started to remember the very first trip she took with Nozomi and muse.

"GUYS GUYS! Hurry! we are gonna be late for the departures! " Honoka yelled out as she was jogging towards the gateway for their plane

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT HONOKA! YOU JUST HAD TO GET BREAD ON THE WAY HERE" Umi cried out running to catch up with Honoka.

"H-hey! Hold up! I can't run that fast!" Nico yelled out from the back of all them.

Rin, Eli , and Nozomi laughed at Nico as they started to run up with everyone else.

Maki sighed seeing she had to help Nico and quickly grabbed her arm and started to run faster  
" You are too damn slow Nico-chan!"

Nozomi looked back at them and smirked  
"I'm glad you two are sitting together!" She cried out and laughed as she ran next to Eli.

"Honoka-chan! Take out the tickets the gateway is just up ahead!" Kotori yelled out running with Hanayo.

"Oh right!" Honoka started to look through her beach bag and before she knew it she tripped not watching where she was running and ended up on the floor

"Ahh!"

The rest of the muses started to laugh and stopped around Honoka  
"Did you have a nice fall Honoka-chan nya~?" Rin smirked and moved honokas hair off her face.

All the muse girls laughed besides Honoka and grabbed the tickets that stuck out from Honokas beach bag.

Umi and Kotori helped Honoka up and chuckled  
"Be careful next time Honoka-chan..." Kotori said grabbing the beach bag off the floor.

"Heh...sorry " Honoka scratched the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly.

"Alright so now that Honoka is up and alive lets hurry up and get on the plane " Eli smiled but quickly gasped feeling two hands on her back and a pair of breast go against it

"Elichi is right! Let's go everyone" Nozomi smirked and playfully rubbed against Eli's back teasingly and began to push Eli towards the gateway.

Maki looked annoyed by Nico as she got onto her back  
"Heeve ho Maki-chan! To the gateway!"

Maki sighed annoyed and began to walk to the gateway.

"Kayo-chin I'll hold your hand as we fly on the plane nya!" Rin smiled and grabbed Hanayos hand and began to walk towards everyone

"O-okay Rin..." Hanayo blushed and followed behind her.

As they all got into there seats everyone sat like this

Nozomi with Eli and honoka

Hanayo with Rin and Kotori

And last  
Nico with Maki and Umi.

Rin kicked the seat in front of her since it was Nico in front and laughed  
"Nico-chan gets to sit with Maki-chan? Kawaii!' Nya~!"

Nico growls annoyed and looks back at Rin from her chair "hey stop! And shut up!"

Umi glanced back at Kotori and they both got eye contact causing them both the blush and look away.

Surprisingly Nozomi wasn't paying attention to them. She was rubbing beads together and praying for luck and a safe trip.

Eli laughed at the others and then looked at Nozomi and smiled  
"Praying to the gods?"

Right when Nozomi stopped rubbing she turned to Eli and laid her head on her shoulder "yep... I kinda don't like airplane trips... They always make me extra worried..."

Eli blushes and chuckled  
"Well whenever you feel uneasy you can hold my hand alright nozo-"

Eli was cut off by the flight attendant turning on the seat buckle signal and everyone quickly put on there seat belts.

"Nico-chan you took my seat belt. " Maki growled in annoy

"I did? Oh oops! This is my first trip on a plane..." Nico chuckled and handed Maki back the seat belt buckle.

Nozomi quickly put on her seat belt worried and looked at everyone to make sure they had there's on and sighed nervously.  
" ok... Ok..."

Eli smiled and grabbed Nozomis hand instead of waiting for her to do so and intertwined her fingers with Nozomis.  
"Everything's ok...I never knew you would look this cute scared Nozomi..."

Nozomi blushed and looked away but glanced at their hands. "Shut up Elichi..."

Eli snapped back into reality by a security guard as she told her to walk through the metal detector.

The blonde quickly walked passed it and was cleared to go through to the gateways.

Maki and Umi were already finished and waited for Eli with there bags next them.

"Finally. Now let's go. said the plane was already here. " Maki said while watching Eli walk over to her.

Umi sighed and lead the way to where the private planes area is.

As Eli started to follow behind them both her eyes seemed to roam around and right when she passed a souvenir shop, a beach post card sat on one of the racks and it caused Eli to have another memory roam around her head.

"Elicchi... Why did you drag me out here...? Everyone else might be looking for us..." Nozomi looked at Eli a lil confused.

Eli took a deep breath and grabbed both of Nozomis hands and looked at her straight in the eyes.  
"Nozomi, ever since our first year at Otonokizaka I've...always had these feelings towards you... And ever since then till now I've been hiding those feelings from you..."

Nozomis eyes widen hearing Eli's words and became speechless.  
"Elichi..."

Eli sighed and closed her eyes for a second but then opened them and gently squeezed Nozomis hands feeling nervous.

"Nozomi. I love you. And not just in a friend way, but an actual I love you way. My heart always melts by your teases and your small touches. I hated keeping this from you...so...I felt like i should tell you now..." Eli's head hung down worried to what Nozomi would say but felt a her heart race as she felt a hand lift her chin up.

Nozomi leaned forward and planted her soft lips upon Eli's and squeezed her hand as well feeling flustered.

The kiss made Eli's eyes widen and nearly took her by surprise as Nozomi mumbled after pulling away from the kiss.

"Elichi... I feel the exact same way with you...I fell in love with you the day I saw you transfer to Otonokizaka..."

Eli blushed at Nozomis words and looked into her eyes. They glistened in a way that made Eli nearly die from.

In moments Eli couldn't help herself anymore. She let go of Nozomis hand and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled her close into a deep kiss.

Nozomis eyes widen from the action but soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around Eli's neck. Every second it felt like the kiss got deeper and more passionate in seconds.

But of course, Nozomi was the first to pull away after having a feeling that someone was coming.

"Heh... You have the feeling too?" Eli asked and smiled letting go of her waist.

"Y-yeah... We should head back to the others..." Nozomi blushed and looked at Eli flustered.

"Alright alright come on now " Eli held out her hand to Nozomi and smiled.

"Okay..." Nozomi grabbed Eli's hand and smiled at there's hands.

"Hey! yo! Eli! Your phones going off." Maki yelled out to Eli as they got outside to the private plane.

Eli snapped back into reality once again and took out her phone and gasped seeing that they were notifications from Twitter,Instagram, and Facebook.

She usually only got notifications if any of her friends tweeted or posted something. She slid her phone to unlock and gasped seeing Kotori's latest tweet  
"Nozomi-chan, Nico-chan, and myself are going to the A-Rise party tonight! Hopefully the rest of the muse girls will go as well so we'll be able to have a reunion together!"

Eli's eyes widen seeing that the three girls were going to a party to the people they are trying to run from.

" are you fucking kidding me." Eli nearly yelled out in anger and clicked on another notification but it was Nozomis this time.

It read,  
"Good evening everyone! It seems that the muse group will be showing up at the a-rises party. If anyone would like to come and see the reunion of the muse, please! Come to the party! It'll give you great fortune if you come~"

 _'This is actually happening. She's gonna be with Tsubasa there. That means they have a chance to harm or do something to her. I won't let that happen.'_  
Eli thought but it got Interrupted by Maki walking over to her.

"I saw Nico's tweet. This can't be happening. Out of all the people they could go hangout with its A-Rise."

Eli started to become pissed and gripped her phone tightly trying not to lose herself.  
"I don't think we should go on this trip. I really don't. "

Umi looked at her phone while the two talked, and went onto Anju's Twitter and found a video.  
"Hey you two. Come over here and watch this. "

As the two stopped venting for a moment they walk over to Umi and looked at her screen.

"Greetings everyone! " Anju yelled out to the crowd of people an took a microphone from one of supervisors.

Erena smiled at everyone and waved laughing at how they all cheered.

"Now looky here! The idol group A-Rise would like to invite everyone to the our new night club for an amazing opening party! "

Anju turned to look at the camera that was pointed at her and winked putting her hand on her hip.  
"And to add onto that...we would like to invite the old idol group, muse."

Erena took the microphone away from  
Anju and looked straight into the camera as well.  
"It's gonna be an old idol reunion for them~.  
Hope this party gets interesting~"

As Eli watched the video, she saw one thing.  
Tsubasa wasn't with them. When the video ended only moments after Maki put a hand through her hair and sighed loudly in annoyance.

"I'm agreeing with Eli now. We can't go on this trip. " Umi said out to her other two partners.

Before any of them could agree Eli's phone went off once again.

"Can you put that damn thing on silent!?" Maki snapped at Eli but was ignored as Eli answered and walked away from the two to get privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli-chan it's Honoka!"  
Eli smiled hearing from her but listened to her.

"I know you saw what I saw on Twitter Eli-chan. Now look. I contacted Kotoris mother already so don't worry about going on the plane. You three are staying here because I got a plan. "

Eli gasp hearing that and smiled happily.  
"Oh thank god...I'm so relieved we don't have to leave. But what is the plan?"

"I'll explain it when you get back to the main headquarters. I'll be waiting for you three to arrive. "  
Eli nodded and ended the call and walked back over to the other two.

"Alright girls. Looks like there's been a change of plans. Time to head back to headquarters. "

Both Umi's and Maki's face lit up hearing they weren't leaving and grabbed there suit cases.

"Oh thank you God. " Umi yelled out laughing happily.

"What are we gonna do Eli?" Maki ask looking a little confused.

"We'll all see when we get there. Now let's g-"  
Eli got caught off by hearing a motorcycle engine turn on from behind them and then heard the noise of it go away in seconds.

"I have a feeling that was Tsubasa..." Maki said scanning back at where they heard the noise.

"I have the same feeling. " Umi said sounding really pissed.

"Alright so now I have a feeling we should hurry up. So let's go you two. " Eli said to them and quickly grabbed her bag and ran back inside the airport.

Maki and Umi both followed behind and smiled determined that things will get better.

"I'm coming Nozomi..." Eli mumbled under her breath and continued to run through the departure airways.


	4. The Night You'll Never Forget

"Wow folks! As you can see people are already starting to hurry up for the amazing opening of the Arises Night Club even though its 3 hours away! You better hurry and get in line or you won't be able to get I-"  
Nico sighed and turned off the tv and huffed quietly standing up looking at her phone and walked into the kitchen seeing a purple haired twin tailed friend cooking lunch.

" I feel like this night club deal is kinda stupid. They wanna have a reunion but the last time we talked to them is after the school idol worldwide thing. And that was it. Why are they wanting to meet up with us again. " Nico rolled her eyes and sat down at her dining room and sighed looking up at Her friend cooking.

"I feel like this invitation is kinda opening... I feel like we should take it and go it..." Nozomi smiled and stirred small cut up pieces of meet in her cooking pan.

" but why go. Maki isn't even here. and same with YOUR Eli. "  
Nico crossed her arms and pouted knowing her girlfriend wasn't going to be able to even go to the event.

Nozomi giggled and glanced back at Nico "the event is suppose to take her not being here off your mind. You know to let loose... When Eli is gone all I do is just clean up the house, talk to you, practice my cards, and sometimes reading a book or too"

Nico glances over at Nozomi and raises an eyebrow too " you never go anywhere ...? Even when Eli is gone?"

Nozomi shakes her head and turns the stove on low for everything and then pays attention turning her body toward her " nope. Cause I saw no point to. But now that there is an event I don't see why not we can't go. We can probably even bring Kotori since Umi is gone as well. " Nico chuckled and smiled

"Yeah that's true... So mostly it's like a girls night out huh?"

Nozomi chuckled and nodded " mhm... We all can get gussied up for this too so we can go out and have fun!"

Nico looks at her phone again smiling at the screen from Nozomi's words " heh... Fine... I'll text Kotori to come over "

Nozomi smiled and turned back to the stove and turned the stove back to the normal temperatures the flames growing brighter.

With the solider game crew |

" ugh. Still no reply from . Not even one text. " Umi sighed crossing her arms looking out the car window of makis car.

"Awesome. Same here. " Eli huffed out and become angered with seeing there was no communication with their boss.

" umi. Where the hell could your girlfriends mother be. You out of all of us should know." Maki stated keeping her eyes on the road heading towards a truck stop.

"Ugh I don't know. Kotori doesn't really talk about her mother. "

" great. Guess we can't report that we didn't get on the plane. Oh well. " maki rolled her eyes completely annoyed and pulled up into the truck stop.

" alright ladies. Grab your suit cases and get changed into your best going out fashionably casual clothes. " Eli laughed and got out of the car quickly grabbing her suit case going into the truck stop restrooms.

"... Those bathrooms are gonna be completely disgusting... And completely unsanitary..." Maki shuddered at the thought of a horrible gross bathroom.

" get over it and get your ass in there. " umi said in annoyance and left as well into the restrooms.

Maki sighed in annoyance and growled quietly following behind umi.

As both umi and maki walked in they saw there blonde friend already completely changed and she looks over at them and giggles "slow pokes~"

Both the girls noticed Eli's outfit and nearly died, "the true lesbian" both them thought as Eli wore a plaid shirt completely buttoned up, alittle folded up on the arms, and saw she wore some shorts and converse, but surprised them the most was Eli's hair was now completely curled like a models hair.

"h-how did you..."

Eli giggled "nozomi's ancient secret with hair~ ask her for tips"

Umi chuckled and rolled her eyes forgetting she asked and starts to get changed in one of the stalls.

However maki gets changed in the corner not wanting to even discover the diseases and germs in the stall. As Eli waits she starts scrolling through her feed on twitter seeing if anything interesting is happening so far. As she did her notifications started piling up with comments more than usual. She clicked on them and scrolled down seeing what the mumbo jumbo was about and to her surprise it was people asking about the night club.

"Eli ELI! Please tell me you are going with Nozomi to the a-rise night club opening! All the Nozoeli shippers all hope to see you there with Nozomi! #Nozoeli! "

After she read a few more,

"OOOOHH! ELICHI I WILL SEE YOU THERE! IF THE OTHER CREW MEMBERS ARE GOING THEN SO ARE YOU, ESPECIALLY NOZO"

"so im not one of the crazy Love live fans but... I will be taking every picture I can of you and Nozomi at this opening. be prepared for someone watching you"

Eli saw these messages and thought "wait...Nozomi's not going..." She clicks back to Nozomi's profile and narrows her eyes at the screen as she see's Nozomi already for the Night club, completely upset she shows her body to social media instead of her "god damn it Nozomi.." ELi mumbled

Maki fixed her hair in the mirror and glanced over to Eli hearing her voice "what?"

"they're going." Eli continued starring at her phone.

"who is going to what?" Maki leaned over and froze her eyes widening seeing kotori, nozomi, and even her Nico all dressed up for the event.

"are you kidding. Our worst nightmare in one package. yay. even nico is wearing a short ass skirt lets add that as a bonus part to the package"

Umi walked out in shorts and a light-green semi-long shirt. "what is up with all the talking?"

Eli faced her phone screen to Umi, her eyes narrowed in annoyance at one of the comment below the picturing saying "Nozomi and Kotori's breast are almost fully visible in that outfit! Oh god! I'd pay my whole life to own them both" The comment instantly made Umi examine the picture noticing what the person meant by their comment then froze. "...Eli..Can I see your phone.."

She grips her phone "nope. in use. mad as well." her eyebrow twitched a little at the thought of people being able to see Nozomi's chest. Maki turned on the hand dryer and sat under it breathing heavily "its fine...its fine... we are all adults now.. no big deal...just a small o-outfit..." Maki visualized Nico smiling at everyone but some people lifting up her skirt and taking pictures, Nicos voice in the back of her head saying "H-Hey! don't touch N-nicos skirt! AH!~" Maki dropped her head even more angered at the thought "...Lets go everyone. car get in now." The redhead stood up and quickly carried her stuff along with the other two girls behind also hurrying up.

Eli got into the driver seat haven taken the key from Maki as she put her bag in the trunk. She quickly turned on the ignition then took a deep breath calming down but still enraged "when does the thing start." she said steadily as she pulls out from the truck stop.

Umi looked at her phone and chuckled nervously. "u-uh.. hehe... 3 hours from now..." Eli stopped the car and looked back at Umi "what."

"t-three hours..." Umi looked at Eli nervously

Eli groaned and hit the stirring wheel making it honk at a family as they left their car startling them. The mother yelled out at the three in the car and Eli polite apologized and drove off onto the highway. "Three hours. Three hours. why are they getting ready so early though "

Umi read out loud "Its girls night tonight! Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan and myself are going out to see a movie and maybe get something at a restraint if we even have time before the NightClub tonight! can't wait to see my fans. Welp. Kotori had hers all in detailed what a coincidence... could've invited me or texted me the details.." Umi pouted clicking off her phone

"all our lovers could've " Stated Maki as she pouted as well.

As both Maki and Umi looked out their windows Eli got an idea and smirked turning on the radio making music play. "you know... we should enjoy ourselves too.. plus we have time so there's no need to go early to it..." The two pouting girls looked over at Eli shocked "woah really? Yes! Let's do it! that'll show Nico." Maki cried out excited

"meh... fine..only cause Kotori is out with people" Umi said chuckling at Maki for the first time excited about something. "

"hm... wanna go bowling?" Eli smirked knowing she would kick all their butts at it.

In an instant both of them said at the same time "No."

Umi put a finger on her cheek and started to think "hmm... how about... We try something like wine tasting.."

"come on Umi that isn't fun" Eli pouted and continued driving.

"Eli has a point hm... we could sneak into one of the concerts tonight what do you say?" Maki smirked "I can hook us by getting us backstage the whole performance " Maki added crossing her arms proudly coming up with an idea.

"woah really maki?" Umi leaned up forward from the back seat smiling "

"heh well guess we got our plan, tell me where Maki" Eli smiled and Maki turned up the music in the car getting excited.

Three hours later~

"Well the girls have now just arrived! Wow they even came in from a big white limo!" The reporter quickly went over to Nico as she was the very first to exit the Limo.

"Nico! We are happy you made it!... but where exactly is Nishikino Maki? "

Nico huffed and crossed her arms "well to my knowledge I know shes busy tonight, which is pretty sad since we are gonna have fun tonight! " Nico smirked and walked out along with girls following behind Nico. The three girls smiled at the camera and waved happily at it and chuckled nervously as they heard people at each side of the red carpet yelling out "GIRLS OVER HERE! SMILE! "

"poor cameramen..." Nozomi thought smiling.

"anything you girls would like to say before you enter inside?" The reporter stated smiling holding the mic to the middle of them. They all looked eachother and nodded then looked at the camera "We hope this Club goes off with a BIG bang!" Nico said smiling

The reporter smiled at the camera "welp you heard em, we all are hoping that as well. hehe we'll continue the interview after these commercials."

Umi brushed out her hair as the video stopped on her phone "Well they are already there. Are we ready?"

Maki fixed her mascara and put on her deodorant "well I am"

Eli sat in the passenger seat her hair uncurled and messy now "t-totally..."

Umi sighed "god damn it that Concert like messed up Eli "

Maki turned on her phone and played a voicemail on her phone on speaker and in the background moaning was heard.

"E-eli...say you like it..." Hard breathing was heard in the background along with groans of pleasure.

"n-nozmi turn that off! " Eli's voice squealed out

Umis eyes widen along with Eli's.

"say you like it and I will." Nozomi said in a strong hot like tone

"...I-I...L-" The phone's message was stopped by Eli pausing the voicemail her face completely flushed with red "...when did you get this..."

Maki smirked "the recording wasn't a recording. it was actually a voicemail. now. i'll delete it if you hurry your ass up and fix yourself to make yourself look how you did two hours ago."

In an instant Eli quickly fixed her make up, her hair, even her clothes to make it look like nothing happened. Umi watched astonished on how fast it was done. Eli took Maki's phone and instantly deleted the Voicemail and blocked Nozomi's number on her phone and then stayed silent the rest of the time after.

"perfect." Maki smirked and laughed teasingly and quickly pulled out from the parking lot and headed to the Night club only 4 blocks away.

Umi leaned forward to Eli's ear and smirked "so you and Nozomi are into some lewd things huh?"

Eli looked back coldly at Umi with the coldest glare "say one word. even one about what you have heard. you will see all the dirt I have on you spill on social media."

Umi gasped and stayed silent sitting back in her seat frightened by Eli now.

The moment as they pulled into the red carpet area they froze seeing how many people waiting in front "woah..." Umi said quietly looking out the window.

Three men opened the doors for the three ladies and the girls walked out smiling as they walked next to each other up the carpet, everyone's mouth dropped seeing that they actually came.

"ELi-senpai! AHHH! "

"MAKI-CHAN PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OUTFIT!"

"AH! Umi-chan looks so cute!"

Multiple people cried out and some even fainted seeing their idol in front of them from excessive fangirling.

Eli chuckled nervously "lets hurry up before the reporter comes..."

"agreed.." Umi chuckled nervously and the girls quickly walked inside waving and smiling nervously at everyone.

Two men looked at their check list to make sure the three ladies where on the list and nodded letting them in.

Lights glowed everywhere as the girls walked in music blasted and it made the Maki tingle up considering music was part of her life "woah..." Eli smirked a little seeing half of the people dancing and a quarter drinking and the rest just chatting it up.

Maki quickly ran off to the dance floor and went up to the Dj realizing who it was and hugged him tightly people gasping seeing it was Maki and started freaking out in excitement.

"well there goes Maki" Eli laughed and looked at Umi "care to get a drink and then start looking around?" Eli smiled

"just. one. drink. correct?"Umi asked not believing Eli.

"yes, yes just one. jeez." Eli rolled her eyes and laughed walking over to the open spot at the bar and flagged the bartender with her finger "excuse me, two bay breeze cocktails please"

The bartender instantly noticed Eli and ignored everyone else "a-alright! ill add it to the a-rise tab" he smiled and quickly handed both Eli and Umi their drinks "thanks man" Eli smiled and left the bar

"okay so now where do we look first" Umi took a sip from her straw in her cocktail glass and looked around.

As Eli and Umi looked around they looked at Maki and froze annoyed seeing her literally ignoring why they actually came here

"welp just you and me Umi" Elis sighed and headed to one of the stools taking a seat taking a long sip from her drink.

Umi looked around and noticed Kotori,Nozomi, even Nico weren't in view at all

"where are the girls." Umi said worriedly

Eli finished her drink already and put it to the side "the backroom"

Umi was shocked at how Eli's glass was already empty considering it was a huge glass and also at the fact she knew where the girls where.

"how do you know?"

"Heard it at the bar from these boys that were beside me, said the other muse girls were here but they are in the backroom " Eli looked back at the door reading "v.i.p only"

"ah... I see...so how are we gonna approach this" Umi looked ready for the plan considering she was one of the second serious one in the solider game group.

"well, simple we are gonna sneak back there. there isn't only one room back there so we'll have to peak through each one."

Eli stood up and fixed her curled hair "ready?"

Umi nodded trying to finish her drink like how Eli did but left 25% of it instead not able to drink it all at once.

The two girls walked over and look at the guard who waited there to make sure no one unwanted would come in "pass please" he stated looking at them

"do you not know who we are sir." Umi put her hand on her hip looking annoyed

"I don't and I don't care. pass please." He pleaded looking at them annoyed

Eli raised an eyebrow and smirked moving hair out of her face and unbuttoned two buttons from her flannel "sir... please let us in...our friends are back there.."

He looked down at Eli's chest and smirked "go out back with me and I will~"

Eli smirked and grabbed his wrist "sure~"

Umi gasped and froze shocked at Eli and watched as they left from the back exit door but she noticed something keeping the door open and then after a minute or two she sees Eli walked back in her shirt already rebuttoned "well now that was fast." Umi claimed thinking Eli did something unforgiving

" He thought we were gonna do something kinky and I died when he saw that I was just gonna leave him tied up on the ground." Eli laughed and smiled evily

"stuffed his mouth with something didn't you" Umi chuckled

"of course. now enough of him let's go inside." Eli opened the door for her and Umi and gasped seeing how many doors were everywhere "holy crap... Welp start looking..." Eli said peeking through a little from the small windows on the rooms doors.

"anything?" Umi asked as she cleared a few rooms

"no not yet." Eli answered annoyed but turned silent hearing people laughing in the background and Umi put her ear to the wall next to hers hearing kotori yell out "No Nico! That's enough for you!"

Eli quickly peaked at the window on the last door and there she saw the three girls laughing drinking vodka and doing shots with Jack Daniel's.

"jesus... Nico look so drunk.. her small body must not be able to handle all that liquor. Eli couldn't help but laugh as she sees Nico intoxicated.

Umi sees Kotori and smiles seeing that she is trying to help put Nico down "well as long as she's okay..." Eli looked up again and noticed none of the a-rise girls weren't there as she kept looking Nozomi noticed Eli and instantly gasp and got up out of her seat seeing her quickly leaving the room leaving Kotori and Nico by themselves.

"e-elichi... why the hell didn't you text me you were gonna be here...I thought you weren't gonna show u-"

Umi looked at Nozomi blushing remembering the voicemail unable to look at her the same ever since the message. Nozomi noticed Umi and got even more mad "Were you out with Maki and Umi this whole time. I wanted to spend time with you. why the hel-" Eli quickly pushed nozomi against the wall crashing her lips with her lovers so happy to see her.

Nozomi's eyes widen and same with Umi's . Nozomi soon relaxed into the kiss and kissed back wrapping her arms around Eli's neck blushing as she saw Umi watching "e-elichi n-not here..."

Instantly Eli lifted Nozomi up, quickly making Nozomi wrap her legs around Eli's waist.

"ill be right back Umi..." Eli pulled away from the kiss and quickly went into the bathrooms.

"...god damn it Eli.." Umi blushed as they left from site and quickly Umi went into the room Kotori was in.

Eli quickly went into the bathroom stalls and locked it keeping Nozomi against the stalls walls starting to kiss her neck roughly tugging at her shirt .

"Nozomi im sorry.. Im here now.. I'll explain later.." Eli mutter hotly against Nozomi's neck but Nozomi barely heard her over her own moans

"I-it's f-fine Elichi..." Nozomi muttered quietly as another moan slipped from her mouth

Eli smirked and gripped Nozomi's breast sliding a hand between her legs that were wrapped around Eli's waist.

Nozomi squirmed and cried out loudly in pleasure seeing how sensitive she was on her breast.

As the bathroom stall heated up, the bathroom door creaked open causing Eli and Nozomi to freeze and stop their noises. Eli looked at the creak of the bathroom stall to see the person walk by and she gripped onto nozomi keeping close and eli sits down on the toilet seat to make it look like it was in use.

Nozomi smirked starting to kiss Eli's neck knowing this always turned Eli on.

Eli blushed heavily but tried to keep calm inhaling from her nose.

A shadow passed the stall door and as it did so Eli quietly breathed out unable to control herself from Nozomi's kisses "damn it women..." Eli thought and quickly pinched Nozomis nipple with the hand that was on her breast causing nozomi to stop and cover her mouth to not make a noise.

Just when Eli thought the person has left seeing no noise was to be heard, a hard bang came out from the other side of the stall.

Eli yelled out annoyed "stalls taken sorry."

Her eyes stayed at the creak of the stall and didn't notice the person walk away. After a moment another bang, louder this time, came from the stall door "Its taken! Eli cried out again now seeing Nozomi a little scared seeing her body shake a little.

A gun shot at the bathroom lock and instantly the door became unlocked. Nozomi quickly cried out loudly covering up her chest with her shirt closing it up. Eli gasped seeing as a man aiming a gun directly at her. Eli reached down to the side of her hip and quickly withdrawn her black pistol from her side and the sight of the gun made Nozomi gasps. At aim Eli quickly shot at the mans leg and as she thought he stumbled down onto the ground, the gun hitting the floor causing it to go off twice and the loud noise made people from other rooms in the V.i.p rooms to freak out.

Eli quickly shot at the mans chest and it caused Nozomi to become completely scared. She quickly got off her lover and covered her mouth with her hands as she sees the dead mans corpse on the ground "e-elichi.. w-what have you done.."

The horrified eyes of Nozomi's made Eli become worried. Eli quickly stood up and grabbed Nozomi's hand. " Nozomi we have to go now. lets go." Eli started to walk out of the bathroom and with Nozomi following quickly behind scared as hell.

Eli went against the wall and looked over the corner to make sure no one was there and then quickly went to the room where Umi, Kotori, and Nico were. As she looked neither of them were to be seen.

"fuck.. where did they go.." Eli mumbled and Nozomi felt her spine tingle becoming known to a presence nearby

"e-elichi...s-s-omeones coming.." Nozomi quietly mumbled and Eli quickly turned back by the corner and saw three men coming all in suits.

Eli growled and quickly attached a small silencer onto the gun getting it from a small pouch on her hip where her gun was hiding under her shorts.

Eli took a deep breath and quickly shot three shots directly at each of the men's head. Their body's dropping to the ground now dead. Eli grabbed Nozomi's hand and quickly ran out of the V.i.p area and then froze as she sees men everywhere surrounded around Eli and Nozomi. Nozomi's eyes opened wider and hugged eli's arm tightly.

Eli breathed out heavily shocked at how many men have surrounded her. Eli pointed her gun up aiming at all the men around now becoming nervous. "s-stay back!" Eli cried out nervously taking a step back bringing nozomi back as well.

A faint giggle was heard from the room causing Eli to freeze.

Erena walked forward smirking crossing her arms as she seen the blonde in her sight. "glad you could make it. didn't expect the late entry." Anju walked beside Erena and smirked as well "it was well worth the wait for your arrival "

Eli gasped seeing the two and quickly aimed at both of them back and forth. "Where's Kira. Where's Umi and Maki. Where is everyone." Eli yelled out loudly becoming pissed off.

"they are all right here." Kira walked from the corner of the room to over where Erena and Anju stood. Two men holding Umi,Kotori,Nico, and Maki by rope that was wrapped around their wrist. Their mouths completely duck taped only being able to breath from their noses. The men tossed them into the middle of the area and Umi and Maki looked at Eli completely worried and same with Kotori and Nico.

Eli put her hand to her ear and tapped it and then put her hand back on her gun. "let them go. now." Eli cried out loudly gripping onto the gun

Kira smirked "actually. I might do the opposite." Erena snapped her fingers and instantly all the men pointed their guns down at them. Nozomi's eyes widen and she cried out loudly "NO PLEASE!" Anju smirked and nodded at one of the men and quickly one of them takes a hold of Nozomi and tries to pull her away, causing Nozomi to cry out loudly. Instantly Eli looks over at the man and shoots her gun directly into the mans skull, but as she has her head turned a man behind her slams the bottom part of the handle of his gun on Eli's head knocking her out onto the ground.

Nozomi started to tear up and quickly kneeled down beside Eli "e-elichi!" Maki's eyes widen along with Umi's. Kira chuckled and looked at the men "go ahead and fire."

The three women smirked and crossed their arms while the men took aim, but before a single shot was fired windows from the walls became broken by objects. As the object's hit the floor gas left instantly from it. "I-impossi-ible..." Kira slowly was caught off by her body falling to the ground now fully asleep. The pattern then repeats with all the men surrounded Eli and the girls. Each one falling onto the ground. From the ceiling window men crashed down from a sliding rope and quickly started to help the girls up. Each of the men had gas masks and could not be affect by the gas that was impacted inside the building.

As someone approached Eli and Nozomi they sighed heavily "Really Eli... Now you are really fucked..." Honoka quickly pointed to Nozomi telling a man to take her as well and Honoka grabbed Eli and started to carry her out along with the other girls.

The Next Day ~

The blonde slowly woke up and tried slowly to sit up but as she did a strong pain came from the back her head. "ow ow ow...where am I..." Eli rubbed her head and looked around seeing the room look unfamiliar to her.

Umi opened the door to the room. "oh you're awake. well morning Eli." Umi looked at Eli differently and then sat at the end of the bed "you should probably go see Honoka... "

Eli gasped and quickly got up again but again her head hurt but she tried to shake off the feeling "where is she."

Umi looked up at Eli and sighed " the room behind your door.."

Eli quickly exited the room and then saw Honoka sitting down on a black couch with Nozomi sitting next to her. "hey... Umi said you needed to talk with me..." Eli couldn't help but look over at Nozomi multiple times but Nozomi kept her head down so Eli wasn't able to get a full visual of her lovers eyes.

Honoka sat up and her mouth opened to talk but Kotori's mother cut her off. "Eli. you will be pulled away from Nozomi. and same with the other girls lovers. both of you are now in danger. thanks to your lack of skill. we need to make sure no one will find any of you or even have the chance to trace to you."

Honoka gasped " you can't be serious. we can end this all. right now ma'am. You know we can. Don't try to pull the couple away from each other."

"unless their companion will join them, then there is no use for them to stay with them. and I know my daughter will not kill a single thing. So that's that. " added

Kotori quickly ran into the room " You are wrong mother! I will do it! As long as im with Umi-chan!"

Umi looked at Kotori and blushed faintly "Kotori..."

"... I will do it too... for my Elichi.." Nozomi looked up at Kotori's mother and stood up gripping her fist

Eli blushed faintly "Nozomi..."

Maki walked into the room with Nico wrapped in her arms smiling a little "and Nico will as well for my Maki-chan." Nico winked and smiled

Honoka smiled at everyone and put her hands on her hip look at "well?"

"..."


	5. Let the Training Begin

" you have got to be kidding..." Nico starred at a skin tight uniform that was in her hands

"if we were kidding we would've been laughing. now get changed nico." Maki growled and narrowed her eyes at nico

"elicchi... does this look right..?" Nozomi looked over at Eli and her full on chest was 75% visible causing Eli to instantly become flustered and put her hands on Nozomis breast to hide it from everyone else "o-of course not! zip it up!"

Nozomi blushed deeply completely embarrassed and breathed out hotly aroused by her girlfriends touch "I-im sorry! b-but it wont go up anymore! "

Eli tried to pull the zipper up and pushed Nozomi's breast together letting it zip but making everything look compressed. "ah there you go! much better!" Eli smiled and put her hands on her hips thinking she did a job well done.

Nozomi puffed out her cheeks barely able to breath and a second later she lets out a long sigh making her breast push against the fabric and zipper and in an instant the zipper shoots off the outfit and straight to Eli's head causing her to fall back from the fast, bullet like, shot of the zipper.

"AH! Elicchi! im so sorry!" Nozomi leaned down making sure Eli is okay.

As nico watched from the other side of the room she looks down at her own chest and sniffles quietly, muttering to herself "I hate you big boobed beast..."

Maki overhears and giggles kissing Nicos head "at least you have two bumps instead of being completely flat like Rin"

Nico looked up at Maki narrowing her eyes "she has actually grown Maki-chan...Plus you haven't even seen her since after high school!"

Umi looked awkwardly at everyone seeing they have problems and then chuckles nervously with kotori "hehe... well now.. at least yours fits perfectly.. kotori.."

Kotori slowly unzipped her outfit on her chest and blushed faintly "u-umi-chan...is this right..?" Kotori made her arm squish her boobs a little to make them look a little bigger. Umi glanced down at Kotori's outfit unaware and her whole face turns a deep dark apple red color. Her blood rushing to her face caused her to get a nosebleed along with collapsing to the ground. "UMI-CHAN!"

Nico fully put on the outfit but blushed heavily seeing how baggy it is

"MAKI-CHAN! YOU DID THIS ON PURPOSE!" Nico cried out

Maki couldn't help but laugh seeing Nico look like a 3 year old in their parents clothes

"T-totally... not my fault!" Maki said between laughing

"what in gods name is going on in here!?" Miss Minami walked in along with Honoka behind her,but then froze in the door way seeing her top three workers messing around.

"NISHIKINO MAKI AYASE ELI SONODA UMI! HERE NOW!" Miss Minami cried out completely frustrated.

At the loud voice of Minami's all three girls instantly go in front of their boss standing in a soldier like position. "What in the hell is the reason for all this mischief." The chief yelled out putting her hands on her hips.

"ma'm we were just trying to get the girls change in the appropriate wear." Eli said trying to ignore the pain in her head from being hit by the zipper.

"and what was with you being on the ground Ayase Eli."

"I-I... got hit in the head by the zipper of Nozomis outfit..."

"and you Sonoda Umi?"

"...I slipped and fell.."

"is that why you have a nosebleed as well?" The chief asked confused

"y-yes ma'am..."

"Nishikino Maki. why were you laughing?"

"because my girlfriend looks like a 3 year old in her outfit. Her outfit is too small ma'am." Maki stated calmly seeing that her reason wasn't that big of a deal compared to the other two.

"Jesus... you girls need to understand you must take all this seriously. This isn't a joke. Now take it seriously or there will be consciences. understood? I need results with these girls to see if I can actually use them for the cooperation." The chief crossed her arms waiting for an answer from the girls, Honoka starred at them nervously knowing they got in trouble.

"Yes ma'am." The three girls replied along with nodding to their commander.

"now. Nishikino Maki, go get a smaller size for Nico. Ayase Eli, go get the chest adjusted outfit as well with maki. Sonoda Umi, wipe up the blood from your nose and make sure my daughter zips up her chest immediately."

Umi blushed deeply and once again all girls nodded to the commander and split up to do their commands.

The Training Area |

All three lovers of the solider game crew lined up against the wall looking straight at their loved one.

"Now ladies. you obvious know you will have to use a gun." Eli stated whipping out a pistol from the holster from her hip.

Eli then turned her back to the three girls and the faced the wooden target in front of the gun shooting range. "now first you have to make sure your stance is completely perfect. Stance is huge when aiming a gun."

Maki nodded and glanced at the target "Eli shoot at the heart."

Instantly Eli repositioned her body and focused on her target, took aim, and fired. All three girls gasped amazed on how it was a direct hit right on the spot. "just like that. see how she positioned her body just right she got the right range and bam! took fire." Maki nodded at Eli to show she was done and then looked at the girls " you three can handle it correct?"

The three girls nodded in agreement and quickly walked over to their teaching instructors that had came into the room only moments ago.

Umi, Maki, and Eli sighed exhausted. "you know since boss brought teaching instructors she's gonna want us " Maki rubbed her face annoyed.

"Maki is right there" Umi sighed

Eli looked at three girls watching them trying to position their body. "none of them should be here."

Umi glanced at Eli confused "who?"

"who else do you think. Our girlfriends! we are putting them in danger... they shouldn't be doing what we are doing. I know Nozomi. she isn't the type to even hurt people."

"that's not how it goes in the bedroom..." Maki smirked whispering quietly

Eli blushed heavily looked away " Oh Nico~? I think maki should tell you what she really wants in the bed-" Eli was cut off by Maki's hand silencing her.

Umi couldn't help but laugh but went silent hearing a certain ringtone go off from her phone.

Maki and Eli looked at Umi and then nodded and quickly stopped messing around and headed to Minami's office.

As four bodyguards guarded the front doors to Minami's office only one glanced at the three soldier game crew.

It caught Eli's attention feeling a pair of eyes look at her but before she had a chance to fully look at the guy she was pulled into her bosses room by the words

"Eli lets go." from Umi

As Eli entered the room the doors were closed behind her and her attention turned to Miss Minami standing up from her chair. "look girls. I know with everything going on we have to lay low but at this moment we can make you three go to Tokyo and take care of another job. we have over 20 undercover people there so it should be easy."

"how long will the job take?" Umi asked curiously

Minami glanced at Umi a little annoyed "it depends how fast you can get this done ladies. this company actually contains 4 bosses. So if you are planning going into there killing 1 or 2 at time then leave and comeback I surely request you don't."

"it'll be like that time we went to Canada mostly." Maki stated looking at her boss.

"yep correct."

"what exactly did these 4 bosses do." Eli asked butting into the conversation.

"we recently found out these men had all planned on a way to set off Nuclear bombs to clear a whole small state just so they will own it and use it for business reasons" Minami glanced back at Eli

"that's horrible." Umi said looking over at the paperwork and pictures of the blue prints for the plan.

"mhm. so girls your plane leaves in 2 hours. Don't worry we'll take care of the girls" Minami smiled and pressed a button on her desk making the doors open for Maki,Umi, and Eli.

As Umi and Maki headed out Eli looked back at Minami "if something happens to Nozomi, I will no longer keep this organization secret." The blonde threatened and followed behind Maki and Umi.

Before Eli could fully walk away she looked back at the guard number by the doors.

 _1...2...3...Where did the last one go..._

"ELIIICHHIIII"

The blonde quickly shook out of her thoughts and saw her purple haired girlfriend run infront of her "oh hey Nozomi, how is the training going?"

Nozomi smiled "I aimed pretty good! I can only shoot small guns though... my teacher made me try with an assault rifle...? yeah I could never shoot it at the target.."

Eli looked down at her lovers breast and her eye twitched a little "I wonder why.."

 _God her melons... no duh she couldn't shoot properly..._

Eli sighed and giggled walking to Nozomis side and gently kissed her cheek. "listen we have to leave for awhile do to another job so while im gone make sure you work hard alright?"

Nozomi frowned for a second but then smiled modivated a little to improve for her lover. "alright I will! Are you leaving right now?"

"no not for another two hours"

"then...stay with me for the time.. we are on break right now anyways" Nozomi stated locking her arms around elis left arm hugging it tightly

Eli blushed faintly but smiled petting Nozomis head "sure..."

Two Hours Later |

The three girls waved goodbye to their partners as they entered the plane that is suppose to take them to their destination. They all sat down in their seats as they fully entered and Umi looked out the window seeing Kotori starring at the plane. She sighed and sat back more in her chair covering her eyes with the back hand of her right hand "feels worse now knowing they know about us and now are gonna worry about our safety "

Maki nodded in agreement and sighed as well "I know how you feel.."

The plane started to go and lift off into the sky now making the girls frown.

"they'll be fine..." Nico quietly stated watching the plane fly off.

Kotori turned away and walked back inside not saying anything and Nozomi and Nico knew why she was acting like how she was so they didn't wanna bother her. 

_you better come back damn it..._ Nico thought as the plane disappeared into the clouds.

Nozomi put her hands together and started to pray having a piece of jewelry in her hand she put them together. _Let her come back soon please..._

As Nozomi prayed surprisingly Eli was too but not infront of her partners but in the bathroom. _Let me please return to her soon..._

After Eli finished praying she walked back to the girls seeing them sitting around watching the news on the tv.

"whats happening today?" Eli asked as she sat back in her seat and made it turn toward the tv as well.

"remember the incident in the night club. Well they stated that it was just a party error. Nobody actually knows what was happening at that night club." Maki crossed her legs and answered Eli's question

"seems they don't want their secret to slip." Umi rolled her eyes and looked out the planes window.

"none of us do Umi. If that happens then we are out of work and justice wont happen anymore." Maki stated glancing at Umi annoyed she didn't realize that herself.

Maki looked over at Eli and sighed. "do you guys actually think though that they don't know where we are. I mean they did hire a spy to watch our every move.."

Umi nodded but Eli didnt

"you don't Eli?" Maki asked curiously

"when we left the meeting with the boss... did you see three body guards there?"

Umi nodded once again "yeah, the same amount that we saw before we walked into the meeting"

Eli shook her head "you're wrong."

"huh?!" Both Maki and Umi looked at Eli

"there was four. two on both side of the doors." Eli crossed her arms and sat back a little more in her chair.

Maki gasped remembering and nodded "that's right. but the guy wasn't like the other three. he kept moving and just kept looking around constantly."

Eli smirked at Maki and then looked at Umi "even Maki knew Umi. with Kotori being around more have you gone soft~" The blonde teased

"o-of course not!" umi said crossing her arms annoyed

Maki and Eli chuckled and smiled "yeah yeah... whatever you say" Maki smiled and sat up walking to go get a drink.

"Its true!" Umi cried out again

Eli grabbed her laptop from her bag and rolled her eyes playfully at Umi as she logged into it

"calm down Umi. now you two get your butts over here so we can see what our plan is."

"okay!" Maki replied holding a small glass of Jack Daniels in her right hand

"fine..." Umi sighed

That Night |

"alright girls bedtime. " Minami put a hand on her hip and pointed to the bedrooms for the three girls in front of her.

"we have a bedtime...?" Nico asked surprised

"of course. you need rest for tomorrow. we are going to the training track area! oh it'll be fun!" Minami smiled clapping her hands together

"...it seems like it'll be more work than fun mama.." Kotori frowned sighing

Nozomi glanced at the two and giggled

"you know we signed up for this girls... so we have to go with what is told to do.." Nozomi said calmly looking at Minami straight in eyes hiding a little bit of anger behind her turquoise eyes.

Niko and Kotori looked at Nozomi but agreed with her statement so they both stayed silent.

"we'll be heading to bed right away Ms. Minami." Nozomi bowed politely and turned around heading to her room.

Minami look astonished but nodded at Nozomi then at the other two girls.

As Minami left the room both Nico and Kotori ran to catch up with Nozomi.

Nozomi giggled quietly as they both went on either side of her and hugged her arms

"would you care if I slept with you tonight Nozomi-chan..?" Kotori asked clinging to Nozomi's arm.

"m-me too... I only wanna because Kotori is... and no other reason behind it." Nico blushed faintly and clinged onto Nozomi's other arm.

Nozomi chuckled at Nico and Kotori "sure... and Nicocchi.. you better be prepared to get a nice washi washi special! "

Nico quickly let go of Nozomi's arm as she saw her start to do the groping motion with her hand "N-NO! I WILL TIE YOU UP TONIGHT SO THAT WONT HAPPEN!"

"AH! Nicocchii gonna use bondage...? What would Maki-chan think!" Nozomi teased pretending to sound like she took Nico's words literally.

"N-Not in that way! Stop being a pervert! " Nico covered her chest with her arms

Kotori giggled "Nico-chan Maki-chan would be so mad if did things with Nozomi-chan! So be good!"

"Elicchi would be mad as well.. So don't do anything Nicocchi!" Nozomi winked and stuck out her tongue teasingly

"Y-you both are making it seem like I will do something perverted! Stop! "Nico whined running into Nozomi's room.

Both Kotori and Nozomi giggled at her behavior.

"She never changed.." Kotori smiled and let go of Nozomi's arm walking into the room as well.

Nozomi smiled at Kotori's words but stopped in the hallway feeling a presence in the area.

She glanced back and saw a black figure behind her. As she made eye contact with a purple eyed person the black figure seemed to quickly run away from her. Nozomi gasped and quickly chased after it "HEY!" Nozomi called after the figure as it still began to run.

The figure seemed to not look back but quickly kept trying to escaped heading towards the buildings windows, but as it got closer some of the color of the black figure came out. Nozomi stopped as the person was about to jump out of the window. A familiar face was shown as the moonlight went against their skin. Her eyes widen as her mind fully wrapped around the idea of who it was.

"H...Hanayo..?" Nozomi called out quietly and before the black figure heard her she jumped right out of the window and out of sight.

The Solider Game Trio|

Eli sighed and fixed her hair.

"are we seriously meeting them at a casino..? isn't there gonna be a lot of cameras?" Umi asked as she straightened her Navy Blue dress that ended all the way at her ankles.

"Correction. We are only meeting three of them. The other one we are meeting him first thing in the Morning." Maki stated putting on red ruby earrings onto her earlobe

Eli nodded and looked down at her scandalous black dress and looked up at the other two girls who actually had really cute dresses "...im the bait again yes? Man if Nozomi finds out she would kill me"

Maki chuckled "you've always been the bait and you're the best at doing the job. so Nozomi can understand." She flattened out her dress that ended a couple of inches above her knee.

Eli fixed her skinned tight dress so her curves were now fully visible and sighed realizing that her dress ended only 5 inches away from her butt. Then looked down at her chest fixing that as well since there weren't no straps showing off her bust. "Alright, alright fine, but if she does find out then you two are going to explain." Eli fixed her blonde curls and examined her make up with a hand mirror.

Maki and Umi nodded and put on necklace jewelry.

"I still wonder how they let us buy all this nice expensive dress ware..." Umi questioned as she looked at herself through her phones front camera.

"Cause they don't wanna disappoint the princess's." Maki smirked

Eli nodded and nudged Umi "yep! Now since we look good in these outfits..." In a quick second Eli took Umi's phone and went besides Umi and same with Maki.

"Cheese!" Eli said out loud taking a selfie of the three of them.

Maki giggled "alright that's enough. Let's get this over with."

Inside the Casino|

Maki headed inside and smirked at the rich peoples area. "reminds me when mama and papa took me to Las Vegas when I was little..."

Eli rolled her eyes and lead the way to the conference room. "focus Maki. I want to get this over with quickly."

Umi walked along with Eli and looked a little worried.

"for some reason... my gut is saying that something is wrong..." Umi said

Eli raised an eyebrow and looked over at her partner "why is that? We dealt with even worse situations?"

"I-I know! Maybe knowing that Kotori knows what im doing is making me feel this way... its just weird..."

Maki rolled her eyes and crossed her arm "if that's the problem you need to get over that feeling right now. We are on a mission right now. Plus they know that we are doing this for a purpose."

Umi sighed and nodded "you're right... maybe I need a drink or something to get this feeling off."

"we can get one before we go you know." Eli stopped walking and pointed over to a bar that wasn't that far.

"Oh really? well okay yeah let's do that" Umi headed over to the bar and quickly flagged the bartender.

Eli and Maki leaned against the wall waiting for Umi and in the corner of Maki's eye she notices something. "Eli... who is next to Umi..?"

Eli looked over at Umi and saw someone sitting down next to Umi looking at her as she flags the bartender.

"I have no clue... im sure its no one important..." Eli stated and sighed

Umi returned back to the two holding a tall glass that was a lime green color.

"are you ready now Umi?" Eli asked getting off of the wall "yup.."

Eli nodded and headed again towards the conference room.

Maki starred back at the person who sat next to Umi and squinted her eyes a little seeing the person had short orange hair but stopped paying attention once hearing her name called out by her comrades.

"Maki lets go!" Umi said as they approached the front door of the conference room.

"c-coming!" Maki hurried along to catch up to the two

With the Other Girls|

"Nozomi what happened?" Kotori asked concerned as she finally saw her friend finally return back to the bedroom.

"oh.. well its a long story.. but I already told your mom so don't worry about it." Nozomi took out her hair and sighed heavily jumping onto the bed exhausted.

"come on tell us what happened! " Nico pouted and shook Nozomi

Kotori pouted as well and shook Nozomi as well "Nozomi-channnn"

Nozomi snored loudly trying to pretend like she was asleep.

"NOZZZOMIII-CHANNNN" The two called out to the purplette continuing to shake her more.

Nozomi stayed silent not even budging.

After so long of trying to make Nozomi talk Kotori gave up and along with Nico too.

"its hopeless... I'll just ask mama..." Kotori sighed and headed to her futon that was on the floor.

Nico crossed her arms and looked at the purplette wondering what she should do to make her talk. After thinking, she got an idea and smirked turning her back away from Nozomi.

"Alright fine. Be like that. Then I guess I won't tell you want Eli actually does in the group." Nico said

Nozomi opened one of her eyes and looked at Nico but didn't say anything.

"when I found out what she did I really think you wouldn't approve either! But I guess it isn't my business to say anything. Besides Maki-chan is the one who told me~" Nico smirked and stood up to walk to her futon.

"what are you talking about?" Nozomi said sitting up fully paying attention to Nico now.

"Oh now you're interested? Too bad I wont say anymore till you tell us what happened ." Nico smirked looking at Nozomi knowing she lured her in.

"No. Tell me what Elicchi is doing." Nozomi narrowed her eyes at Nico looking quite scary causing Nico to tense up.

"u-uh.. Nothing! Never mind! Goodnight! " Nico quickly went under her covers on her futon and hid there.

Nozomi quickly stood up and walked over to Nico's futon and sat ontop of her body that was under the covers and placed her hands directly on Nico's breast even though they were under the covers and weren't seen.

"KYAH!" Nico cried out poking her head out from under the covers.

"Tell me Nicocchi!"Nozomi gripped tighter on the small girls breast through the comforter.

"you did it now Nico-chan.." Kotori said watching the two from her futon.

"E-eli-chan is the bait! She lures in men through her looks! She is mostly flirting with all of them! " Nico cried out loudly revealing the truth

Nozomi froze and frowned hearing what Nico said "really..? Wow I thought Elicchi is better than that.." Her gripped loosened on Nico letting Nico slither out from beneath Nozomi.

"im sure she does it to make the men seem like she's more interesting then the conversation so he wont realize that shit is happening..." Kotori frowned as well seeing her friend upset.

"I guess you're right Kotori-chan... thank you" Nozomi smiled faintly and headed back to her bed laying down once more.

"and by the way... I saw Hanayo..." Nozomi said before she went to sleep.

"HUH!?" Nico and Kotori gasped shocked.

Back with the Solider Game|

"good evening ladies." One of the men smirked getting a perfect sight of the Blonde that was infront of him.

"Yes hello. Are we ready for today's meeting?" Maki asked bending down to type things on a laptop pulling up a PowerPoint through a projector that was on the ceiling.

One of the three men glanced at Maki's behind as she did so but the man who wasn't starring replied. "yes we are. Show us what you have ladies." He leaned back in his chair smirking at Umi.

Umi gulped nervously but quickly drank down her drink putting it down on the table where the laptop was. "well today we would like to discuss on how exactly you can expand your business and make 10x the money you make now." Umi said while Maki switch the slide on the PowerPoint through a remote now showing a chart and blue prints.

Eli pointed towards the blue prints and smirked playfully at the man in the middle knowing that he has had his eye on her. " well to put it in this way, we know how exactly you can build an entire factory/facility for only $500,000 dollars."

"and with that said we would like you three plus your other companion to try and bargain with us. we know who to call, we have the people, and we can be big help with you gaining more more money." Maki stated flipping to the next slide showing a chart having rates marked showing that its increasing.

The man that was interested on Maki stood up and smiled clapping his hands " I agree to this! Sounds very reasonable!"

The man that still starred at Eli didn't look away but kept contact with her body. "Ill agree to it as well if this fine lady goes and joins me at the gambling table~"

Eli raised an eyebrow shocked at his answer but shrugs and nods "sure why the hell not!"

The last man looked over at Umi and smiled nodding "im in as well. We'll be happy to work with you three!"

"thank you very much! we hope the other boss will think the same!" Umi smiled.

After the meeting was over the three girls started to "clean up" their stuff. Eli quietly whispered to Maki and Umi "okay so its equal. Each of us takes down one of the bosses, if any of you two get in trouble you better beep one and another. understand?"

The two nodded and made sure their weapons weren't visible and then went to each boss separately.

"So that gambling table... can we go now?" Eli smirked and used her charm to motivate the man.

"well of course~ Follow me~" The man and Eli exited the room and Maki left as well with the man that watched her but to the separate room that was right next to the conference room they were in.

Umi was left with the last boss and smiled at him "so I kinda wanted to discuss more about our proposition..."

"of course... but what about it?" He asked smirking a little at Umi.

"well..." Umi walked over to her small purse and then walks back over hiding something behind her hand

"first turn around! I want it to be a surprise..." Umi smiled and the man did too but in a more mischievous way.

"alright I see where this is going~" He turned around and closing his eyes smiling thinking he's gonna get something big.

"alrighty... now count to 3!" Umi said pointing a gun right at the back of his head

"Okay! 1...2...thr-"

 _Bang_

The man fell face first to the floor and Umi sighed making sure no blood was on her or the expensive dress. In the next couple of seconds Maki walked out from the room she was in and went into view of Umi.

"fast and easy as usual" Maki smirked and put her gun back away to where she had it.

"yep." Umi smiled and did the same.

With Eli|

"WOOHOO! ANOTHER $100,000! Man you really are some lucky babe!" The business man said nudging the blond.

The blonde faked smiled really annoyed by the name 'babe' but giggled to hide it. "thanks~ I am really lucky considering im here with you~"

The man smirked and put a hand under the blonde's chin "hehe since you wanna speak like that babe lets go get a room so we can really be by ourselves~"

Eli said up immediately happy to hear they could finally leave public vision. "alrighty then~"

They both walked up to the hotel part of the casino but as they did Eli felt eyes watching her causing her to look around but yet saw nothing.

The man held up a room key and went to two double doors unlocking them "after you my dear~" he commented smirking letting Eli walk into the room causing her to take a look around.

The room seemed to be the lovers sweet considering their was heart shaped everything. The bed, the couch, the mirror in the bathroom, the bathtub, even the side tables.

Eli sighed but then gave a flirtatious smile at the man walking over to the small little bar "want a drink~?"

"sure babe. " He smirked sitting down at the edge of the bed.

Eli walked over to the small bar and put some vodka and a mixture of Jack Daniels then adding a small pill inside letting it evaporate in the drinking mixing in by itself.

She turned back around and handed the man his drink smirking holding her own as she sat next to him. Without hesitation he drinks the whole glass and the tosses it to the side not caring if the glass breaks or not. "So what first baby~?" He smirked.

"can't a girl finish her drink first?" Eli slowly drank hers to wait for the pill to kick in for the guy.

Once Eli realized she saw the mans expression change she fully drank her drink . "so what first baby~" Eli mocked the guy and smirked

"u-uh.. let me go freshen up first!" He quickly stood up and ran out towards the bathroom. Eli giggled and stood up grabbing her side purse taking out a small little one bullet gun. As she headed towards the bathroom she heard him cry out in pain and a loud whacking sound.

She froze in her place once hearing the bathroom door creak open.

Then in moments her eyes widen seeing a familiar figure in front of her.

"oh Ayase san... im sorry but... parties canceled." Anju smirked holding a bloody bathroom shower pole.

Eli stepped back but as she did she bumped into someone behind her. Her eyes quickly glanced back and saw Erena.

Erena quickly grabbed Eli's arms and held them tightly keeping her in place unable to run. Of course the blonde tries to shake her off but fails to even move from Erena's tight grip.

Anju took out a small gun and points it directly at Eli's heart.

"Goodbye Ayase Eli."

 _Bang_

oooooooooohhhhhhh Intense! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. The Missing Beauty

Once the remaining two soldiers returned no one has either heard or found Eli. The blonds missing existence seemed to haunt everyone with feelings of being worried for her. Maki and Umi have been trying their hardest to find any detail or information to find her but still nothing came up. Its has now been approximately a whole month of the disappearance of the blonde. Everyone is starting to slowly take in the idea that Ayase Eli is officially dead.

Maki starred at her laptop screen completely becoming pissed off still not finding a single detail of where the blonde would be.

"maki-chan..." A quiet voice called out to her from behind.

"Nico leave me alone for a little while please." Maki said coldly continuing to scroll through her laptop

"...okay ill be out with Kotori-chan.." Nico sighed and left the room.

Maki slammed her fist onto her desk table and roared out loudly " WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU ELI!"

Across Maki's room , Nozomi stayed silent hearing her roar of a question. Her eyes focused to her deck of cards as she asked questions in her head.

 _Is Eli still in Tokyo..._

Nozomi flipped the card over and then frowned seeing it read as _'No'_

 _is her presence close..._

Once again she flipped her card but this time she received the answer _' yes '_

She closed her eyes even tighter and even gripped on tightly to her deck of tarot cards.

 _Is she at least still alive..._

For the third time she turned the card but before she could even see what it was Chief Minami walked into the room not looking very happy.

"hello Nozomi..."Minami said closing the door behind her.

"what brings your presence here..." Nozomi asked looking at her a little irritated.

"I would like to discuss with you about you taking Eli's position." Minami looked at Nozomi sounding very serious in her statement.

Nozomi looked a little shocked and she placed her tarot cards down standing up to actually make eye level contact.

"what are you saying. Why would I want to take my girlfriends place!" Nozomi answered angrily

"Well considering its been a month now and we still haven't found a single trace of her. I see that I need someone to take her place and since you are the oldest out of all of them. You should take reasonability and take Eli's place." Minami said

"my responsibility?" Nozomi asked completely confused

"Eli is your girlfriend yes? Then as her girlfriend you should take her place. and show her that you actually can do anything for her. Especially putting your life on the line. Plus your body figure is close to hers so I bet you can even take Eli's old role in the group." Minami smirked and put a hand on her hip.

"why the hell would I want to seduce men?! The only one I want to seduce is my Elicchi!" Nozomi answered angrily again narrowing her eyes at the chief completely becoming flustered.

Minami chuckled turning around. "Eli said the same thing when she first started the group. Just think about taking her spot. Give me your answer by 5 pm. I have a job that will be at 6 for you and the other girls if you say yes."

The chief left moments later and Nozomi starred at the door not knowing what to think. As she looked back at her cards she realized the card she turned over was 'The Star'

Her face started to light up but then went down now becoming determined. "ill take Eli's spot... to show Eli... I wont give up on her..."

 **Outside of the building|**

"Umi-chan I told you I still have no idea about Eli-chan. Nothing has turned up. im sorry but there's nothing I can do." Honoka said on the phone about to enter her car.

After a few moments of letting Umi talk Honoka again then replies. "Umi-chan... look I know you are upset... I know you are... but we might have to face it...Eli-chan...is...dead..." Honoka frowned having to admit it.

"You never found out the truth though! Nya!" Someone said out loud in the parking lot

Honoka froze and putting down her phone for second to see if the person was gonna talk again. She scanned the whole area and still saw nothing. She hesitantly put the phone back to her ear as she entered inside her car and closed the door "say that again Umi-chan I didn't hear you..."

As umi talked on the phone Honoka started her car now making her phone call go through the Bluetooth of the car so then Umi's voice was heard through the speakers in the car.

"Why would you say Eli-chan is dead? We still don't have the confirmation that, that's true!" Umi cried out into the phone

Honka sighed as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road "But have we not checked everything Umi? I mean we went through the records and even looked through ever camera video we had that was at the casino! We even questioned a lot of people to see if they saw the two fled. Plus Eli's tracking device is no longer available !" Honoka talked through the voice over on her wheel and waited at the red stoplights.

"But that's not true! You haven't checked everything! And you didn't question everyone! Nya!" The voice was once again but it was heard directly behind Honoka's seat.

The sudden voice behind her made her slam on the gas speeding through the red light.

"AAHHHH!" Honoka screamed quickly trying to hold her steering wheel to make it stop swerving.

"Nya! WATCH OUT FOR THAT TELEPHONE LINE!" Rin popped out from the back seat and pointed at the pole in front of them.

"H-Honoka?! Who's with you?!" Umi questioned still on the phone with Honoka

Honoka looked at Rin instead of focusing on the road and look astonished seeing her "RIN?!"

 **CRASH**

The car crashed into the telephone pole making the front part of the car totaled. The telephone pole surprisingly still standing straight in its spot.

Honoka slowly lifted her face from the airbag and her vision seemed to be a little blurry and her head hurt as well as she fully sat up. "ow... my head.." Honoka said

"my head hurts too...nya-ow..." Rin said rubbing her head a little blood along her cheek.

Honoka looked back at Rin and as her vision start to clear up she saw her old friend in the backseat. She quickly reacted and got out of the car and opened the door to help her friend out of the car. As they both were both out of the car Honoka started to become flustered with mixed emotions.

"Where the hell have you been?! Are you okay?! WHY WERE YOU IN THE BACK OF MY CAR?! WHY DO YOU KEEP SOUNDING LIKE YOU KNOW WHERE ELI IS!" Honoka questioned her tone changing in each question.

Rin chuckled nervously and held her arm rubbing it awkwardly "w-well.. can we go back to where you were before..? So I can tell the others..."

"...FINE!" Honoka answered still completely flustered about the situation.

 **Back in the Building** |

"HUH?!" The group of girls looked very surprised to see Rin.

In response to their gestures Rin awkwardly waves to them "h-hello everyone...nya..."

Maki put a wet rag on Rin's cheek wiping off the blood "where have you been?"

"and why are you here?" Kotori asked getting a small band aid to put on her face.

"w-well... to answer both of those questions...I've been working with Tsubasa..." Rin said quietly playing with her fingers nervously.

Everyone in the room went silent and Maki and Kotori walked to the group of girls and in a second they all took out guns pointing it right at Rin making her shriek in fear. "NYA!"

Honoka gasped going in front of Rin "h-hey! this is Rin we are looking at here! I'm sure she has a good reason of why shes working with tsubasa!"

Rin nodded "Plus I don't even work with her anymore and neither does Kayo-chin!"

Nozomi slowly lowered her gun and same with Kotori and Nico

"So that's why she came that one night.." Nozomi thought about the past memory with Hanayo as the dark figure that left through the window.

"huh!?" Umi and Maki looked at Nozomi shocked at her words not hearing about Hanayo being here.

Rin nodded "yes. kayo-chin was here to spy on you three to see if you were gonna do anything and I was with Eli-chin and the others seeing if they were gonna do anything as well."

Maki gasped slowly lowering her gun as well " so you were the person who was next to Umi at that bar..."

Rin chuckled nervously "y-yep..."

Umi looked at Maki confused "when was she next to me?"

"When you buying that drink! You were completely focused on wanting that drink that you didn't even notice Rin!" Maki stated making Umi lower her gun as well.

"o-oh.." Umi blushed faintly embarrassed at it.

"but why did you two quit?" Nico asked curiously

"because I saw Eli get shot by them! I told kayo-chin and she also told me that they wanted to hurt you all as well. So we both quit to join you guys! We don't want our friends to get hurt! Nya!" Rin stated and watched all their expressions become shocked.

"ELI GOT WHAT?!" Umi and Maki both asked at the same time

Rin frowned and looked away " I saw Eli-chin... get shot by Anju-san.."

Nozomi frowned and tried to hold in tears and then went in front of the group ignoring Maki and Umi.

"After they shot her... Explain what happened next.." Nozomi asked looking at Rin gripping onto her gun.

"Well..." Rin put a finger on her cheek and began to think.

"Eli-chin fell to the ground and Erena than picked her up holding her over her shoulder. Anju and Erena then headed towards the roofs exit door and then a huge helicopter came and took them and Eli-chin away. "

Maki looked a little confused "wait Rin... when Erena picked up Eli, wasn't there blood going all over her body? or even blood dripping on the floor? "

Rin shook her head "nope... there was no blood at all.. That still has me and Kayo-chin confused..."

"it could've been a poisonous weak bullet. So the bullet would barely go through the skin and it would inject all over her body." Umi stated.

"but for her to fully just fall onto the floor from that isn't right. it takes a couple of minutes for that to fully affect the body completely." Maki added.

"or it could've have not been a bullet at all." Nozoi said still looking at Rin. Everyone gasped and started to argue about how it could've not been a bullet and Rin did the same thing. As everyone started to argue about it Nozomi started to fully understand about what happened and then started to walk away from the group to Minami's office. As she entered Chief Minami looked a little surprised but then relaxed smiling at her

"so you made a decision?" She asked

"I will take Eli's spot Chief Minami." Nozomi looked into her eyes completely determined now

 **Miles Away from the Others at an Unknown Area** |

A blonde woman struggled to move her wrist. She yanked hard on the metal that was around her wrist but nothing happen. The sound of chains running against each other was all that was heard as she struggled. "UGH!" The blonde groaned out loudly and gave up pushing her body against the solid cold wall knowing she is unable to escape. Her eyes started to become watery knowing her fait.

 _Keep calm Eli..._

The blonde thought as she tightly closed her eyes wanting to forget where she was. The solid cold surrounding however made it hard considering the room was like an isolation room. As her skin started to lighten up her eyes still remained shut and she balled herself up to try to stay as warm as possible.

 _Think of something to distract you..._

 _think of..._

 _"_ _ **Elicchi!" Nozomi called out making the blonde look up from her work. "what?" the blonde smiled**_ _ **seeing her friend puffing out her cheeks looking quite cute.**_

 _ **"you didn't bring a scarf or even a thick enough jacket! It's freezing outside! You'll catch a cold!" Nozomi frowned putting away her school supplies**_ _._

 _ **"Nozomi I will be fine! I'm a pure blood Russian! We were practically raised in the cold!" Eli sat up making gestures to make it look like she was strong.**_

 _ **Nozomi giggled at her friend and then smiled "mhm... okay.. if you say so .. it got even colder than it was this morning. I'll walk you home Elicchi."**_

 _ **Eli smiled and walked beside her friend "alrighty.."**_

 _ **As the two got outside the blonde slightly reacted to the cold air going against her but didn't seem to mind it. A new layer of fresh snow was all over the area and the blond sighed quietly knowing she was gonna have to face it.**_

 _ **Nozomi smiled and wrapped her arm around Eli's cause the blonde to blush deeply.**_

 _ **"lead the way Elicchi!"**_

 _ **Eli felt herself warm up from Nozomi's embrace and she smiled back starting to walk home.**_

 _ **Her heart raced a little as she kept feeling Nozomi nuzzle her shoulder**_ _._

 _ **A strong wind past against her nose causing her body to shiver. She sneezed loudly and blushed heavily after seeing how loud it was.**_

 _ **Nozomi frowned and looked up at Eli "see... I knew you were cold..."**_

 _ **Eli chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck**_

 _ **"hehe.. im fine Nozomi"**_

 _ **"No! Wait here!" Nozomi quickly ran off and Eli started to shiver finally reacting to the cold air. The snow beneath her shoes wasn't helping either . Without Nozomi it seemed like it was the most coldest thing ever even though she's been in even worse weather.**_

 _ **After a few moments Nozomi returned and smiled holding a can . "here Elicchi! Drink!"**_

 _ **Eli took the can and looked a little confused "whats this? and why is the can warm?"**_

 _ **"don't question! Just drink!" Nozomi pouted and looked at her**_

 _ **Eli sighed and opened the drink letting steam come out. Before Eli was gonna drink she smells a familiar tea drink. "I-is this heated up green tea?! How did you get this?" Eli quickly drank the warm tea feeling her body start to heat up.**_

 _ **"from the vending machine! You didn't know they sold warm items?" Nozomi smiled taking out a can of tea as well.**_

 _ **"nope... but this is just.. Harasho! I wish they had this in Russia!" Eli smiled having some of the tea on her lip.**_

 _ **Nozomi giggled and smiled "im glad you like it! now here!" Nozomi wrapped part of her scraf around Eli and left the other part on her neck. "this will help keep us BOTH warm!"**_

 _ **Eli blushed as she felt nozomi stay even closer to her as before as they started to walk again.**_

 _ **"Nozomi... thank you so much..." Eli smiled looking at Nozomi**_

 _ **"No problem Elicchi! I will always be here to warm y-"**_

Eli's day dream was cut off by extremely hot water was thrown onto her body. She cried out loudly feeling the icey burn on her body as the hot and cold mixed. Her eyes looked up seeing Erena smirking at her.

"Are you ready to cooperate now?" She asked smirking

Eli narrowed her eyes and shivered a little as she looked up at Erena "Fuck you! I will never cooperate! My companions will find me! I know they will!"

Erena's smirk went away and she bent down and smacked Eli in the face "you think that hun. After the 30 days of torturing you still aren't wanting to cooperate? Man Anju should've just used an actual gun instead of a tranquilizer gun."

Eli stayed quiet but then look up at Erena smirking "I will never break. Plus she really should have. I don't even have that much of useful information so I still have no clue why you two dumbasses captured me." A memory was remembered in Eli's head about when Anju was with her in the bathroom while she called Nozomi.

"hm... now that I think about.. She couldn't have stolen me because she likes me huh~?" Eli chuckled and as she talked about Anju, Erena became flustered with anger.

"she did try to tell my girlfriend that I was busy with her... " Eli noticed Erena's reaction and once again smirked

"plus... the only person who has been torturing me is you~ why doesn't she do some of the dirty work? Is she just making you try to turn me into a submissive little puppy~" Eli continued

Erena once again smacked Eli along the face and that reaction showed Eli was right.

Eli spit out a small amount of blood and continued to smirk " exactly. how sad of you to obey such a stuck up skank."

Erena finally snapped fully and once again tried to hit Eli multiple times. Eli started to move her head trying to block and some she did but she got recoil with every move. An idea seemed to spring to her mind as she thought of an idea. She quickly captured Erenas fist with the chains and wrapped it around her hands so she was unable to move to move them now being restrained by it.

Eli took the advantage and quickly reached for they keys that were around Erenas hip. As she grabbed the keys she quickly unlocked the shackles and in one swift move she quickly put the shackles on Erena wrist, still having her arms tangled up in the chains.

Eli rubbed her wrist feeling the shackles have messed up the blood circulation and then smirked at Erena "oops... should've controlled your anger huh hun~ make sure... you actually use a real gun next time to make things interesting~"

Erena tried to pull away from the shackles but just hurt herself since she was still entangled in the chains. "GUARDS!" Erena cried out.

Eli quickly obtained Erena's gun from her hip and as two guards headed into the room Eli shot them easily in the head and the smirked at Erena "Bye bitch~"

Eli quickly grabbed the key card from one of the guards then quickly shut and locked the door to the isolated room making sure they wont cause trouble or make someone start looking for her too soon.

The blonde checked every corner to make sure no guards were around then quickly ran towards another corner. As she started to feel a draft she realized that she was in a ripped shirt with her bra and underwear left on her. She sighed heavily not actually caring realizing she had more important things.

After finally reaching the exit of the building she realizes she was no longer in a town but she was on an island. She quickly ran towards off the trail of the building now being completely surrounded by the jungle like surrounding. As she ran through she heard an alarm start to go off making her start to focus even more than before.

She stopped for a second once realizing she made it close to the shore of the island and tried to find a way off.

Her ears started to hear chatter near the shore and saw a sailing boat right there ready for the taking but it seemed like a delivery boat since men were walking on and off carrying things on and off of the boat.

Eli slowly peaked out form the jungle like area and quickly scurried to the boat seeing and opening to get on it since the men finished and started to hurry back to the building also hearing the alarm go off. As Eli got onto the boat she quickly hid where the kept all the boxes. Right when she hid herself she felt the boat starting to move and that made her sigh in relief knowing she had escaped.

 **1 am that Night. |**

Maki sighed heavily sliding off her jacket. "man... I didn't expect that mission to last 6 hours..."

Umi smirked a little annoyed "it would've went faster... if you actually focused on the mission! "

"I was focusing on the mission! you were too busy day dreaming!" Maki growled

"I was not! I was just thinking about everything that happened today!" Umi replied

"exactly!" Maki said narrowing her eyes at Umi.

Nozomi sighed heavily buttoning up her shirt that was a quarter way half buttoned "can you both just get along... you two argued all day..."

Maki looked over at Nozomi then glanced back at Umi "whatever. im going to bed."

Umi nodded "I am too!"

They both walked separate ways to go into their room and as they both entered there door they saw their partners on the bed waiting for them.

"umi-channn... I missed you!" Kotori said smiling as Umi shut the door behind her as she entered the room.

"Maki-channnnn! You idiot! You worked late again..." Nico pouted and Maki entered the room also shutting the door behind her.

Nozomi sighed realizing she was all by herself and she to her room also shutting her door behind her.

"I hate this feeling Elicchi... I wish you were here..." Nozomi sighed and put her back against her bedroom door frowning.

As she looked around her room she noticed her window was open. After seeing it catch her attention she quickly walked over to it and looked outside not seeing anything or anyone. As she closed the window she heard a creaking sound and with a quick reaction she turns around. Seeing nothing there. Inside her she starts to feel a presence...a familiar presence... She takes a step towards her closet and slowly opens it but doesn't see anything.

She moves some of the clothes that were hanged but still nothing was there. After a bit she starts to think this is all in her head. So she starts to take off her clothes. Unbuttoning her top and then sliding of her tight skirt sighing a little exhausted. Nozomi reaches for her night dress that was in her closet but again feels a presence and it feels like its been watching her. She looks back and still saw nothing.

Once again she tried to grab her night dress but this time she doesn't stop herself, she gets stopped by a hand.

"don't get changed yet..." A hot whisper was spoken into her ear in a very seducing voice.

Nozomi looked back seeing Eli and gasped loudly, tears slowly starting to come out from her eyes.

Eli giggled quietly and turns Nozomi to face her "don't cry dummy... im here..." She raised Nozomi's hand and gently kisses the top of it.

Nozomi smiled and continued to tear up and quietly mumbled getting closer to Eli "prove to me that you're actually here..."

Eli smirked and took off the ripped shirt she worn, Nozomi not even paying attention to it. She then lifts Nozomi up and makes her legs wrap around her waist she gently rubs her hand between her girlfriends thighs as she leans forward kissing her eagerly, holding her tightly as their lips touch.

Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eli's neck tightly and same with her legs not wanting to let go of her ever again. As their bodies press against each other during the kiss Nozomi moaned out quietly becoming very aroused and also more eager than before.

Eli obviously noticed and started to trail down her kisses to her neck continuing to run her hand between her legs.

Nozomi clinged onto Eli blushing heavily moaning softly feeling Eli's touches and kisses. As the kisses reach lower on her body she blushes heavily breathing against Eli's neck causing her lover to moan out quietly feeling her breath.

"I love you Nozomi..." Eli said sliding her hand underneath Nozomis panties.

Nozomi arched her back and continued to cling onto Eli

"I-I love you too!" Nozomi blushed moaning out from Eli's touches

 **In the Morning** |

Nozomi slowly woke up from sleeping and sat up in her bed yawning stretching her arms. A small breeze went along her chest causing her to look down showing she was fully naked.

"AH!" Nozomi shrieked and quickly covered her body with the covers. She looked around the room and saw no presence in the room.

Her eyes trailed down to look at the other side of the bed to rethink what has happened last night. As she remembers she recalls seeing the blond last night and they... well made love. Her eyes looked over to the window that was now open and quickly jumped up from the bed running to the window crying out loudly to the public "ELICCHIIIII!"

"Nozomi why in the hell are y-" Umi walked into the room without knocking and as she saw Nozomi completely nude she froze and her face turned a crimson red color, and in a moment she passes out on the floor making a loud thud go through the room.

"Umi-chan what's going o-" Kotori walked into the doorway and froze just how Umi did seeing Nozomi. Nozomi turned around and quickly ran over to grab the beds sheets "DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?" She cried out embarrassed

"what the hell is up with all the noise." Nico rushed down the hallway and as she went to the doorway she tripped into the room and as she tried to grab something to not fall so hard she pulled on the sheets Nozomi had bringing it down exposing her body once more.

"NICOCCHI!" Nozomi cried out angrily covering her body with her hands.

Kotori quickly shook her head still blushing and then kneeled down to Umi on the floor "u-umi-chan wake up!"

"I Didn't MEAN TOO NOZOMI! I SWEAR" Nico quickly stood up and walked backwards.

Nozomi eyebrow twitched and she slowly raised up one of her hands making a groping gesture.

"oh you will be getting the biggest...baddest...breast rub you will ever have..." Nozomi smirked evily her eyebrow still twitching.

Nico started to become nervous "u-uh..." In a moment she sees her opportunity to leave and she does, quickly leaving through the door.

Nozomi looked at Umi and kotori her eyebrow still twitching. Without words, Kotori practically dragged Umi out of the door way and then shut the door behind them.

Nozomi then sighed heavily and picked up the bed sheet from the ground. In that moment the door swong open and a red head looked into the room "WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT N-" she was cut off seeing her older friend completely nude and without a word she shuts the door completely flustered

"...what the hell did i just walk into..." Maki said rubbing her face with her hands.

 **In a Hotel Somewhere in the Same Town** |

Room 76a-

A blond quickly entered the room panting as if she had run away from the cops but actually she had just returned from leaving Nozomi's room.

Her eyes gazed around the hotels room and she sighed tiredly jumping onto her bed sinking into the comfortable mattress.

As she started to fall asleep the hotels phone started to ring, causing her to quickly sit up straight.

"Oh...she's here..? Yes she's with me... let her come to my room.. ill deal with her once she's here..." The blond responded into the phone and then put it back down ending the call.

In a couple of minutes there comes a knock on the door. The blond quickly rushed over to the door and smirked at the person in front. "thank you for coming...now.. we need to discuss about our issue...come in..." The blond let the person in and shut the door locking it, as she did someone watched from the stairs smirking.

"you really thought we were that dumb Eli... man you're an idiot..." Tsubasa muttered and smirked looking at the hotel room.


	7. Lip are Sealed

" Nozomi hurry! The guards are coming!" Maki yelled out quickly chasing behind Umi to run away

Nozomi quickly tried to push herself to run faster and succeeded, though as she continued running she ran into a steal chained fence. Her eyes watched as the two other girls climb the fence like it was a breeze. Nozomi sighed and quickly jumped onto the fence and gripped on tightly to it starting to climb over, loud footsteps started to draw near and she started to panic but once she fully climbed the fence she quickly jumped off trying to catch up to Umi and Maki.

"H-hey wait up!" Nozomi cried out to the two but they didn't even bother to look back;in a quick second they became out of Nozomi sight causing a chill to go down Nozomi's spine.

 _Fuck_...

Nozomi thought and her pace start to slow down as she started to pant hard exhausted from the running. The footsteps started to come closer and the purplette had no other idea but to hide and that's exactly what she did. She quickly moved next to one of the garbage cans and hid beside it her whole surrounding being covered in the darkness since where she was hiding was deep in an alleyway .

As she hid she heard the footsteps come to a stop. Nozomi tried her hardest not to make a sound so she covered her mouth and stayed silent.

 _Fuck no please_...

Nozomi slowly peaked her head over the side of the trash can and she saw nothing in view from her spot. Her hand gently gripped onto the trash can as she tried to help herself up, but as she stood up someone grabbed her other hand, shoving her body against the wall and pulling the arm behind her back to make her unable to move

"AHHH!" Nozomi cried out horrified and then lights shined on the two and both Umi and Maki sighed shaking their heads. A bell rang causing the man that had Nozomi pinned to let go and go back to his position, leaving the three.

"Nozomi, this is your 3rd simulation fail... You literally can do everything else besides run away..." Maki sighed putting a hand through her hair.

"Is there a part of your body you need to improve your strength on? We can help make you work out on certain body parts if you like " Umi asked a little concerned

"Or maybe it's possible she needs to go on a strict diet." Maki thought putting a finger to her cheek

Umi's eyes widen and then face Maki " don't say that in front of her! What if you hurt her feelings with that comment?!"

"Hey hey I didn't mean for it to be negative! I was just thinking about her health! You can't make the body over work itself! I'm not stupid!" Maki huffed and crossed her arms

"Next time just don't be so straight forward " Umi sighed and shook her head

Maki rolled her eyes and pouted.

"Ahem... Excuse me but... I'm okay guys... I just feel a little out of it whenever I do this" Nozomi smiled awkwardly not really wanting to think about their comments.

Maki and Umi raised and eyebrow "oh? You do everything else perfectly though I wonder why this is a burden..." Umi looked at Nozomi and scanned her

"Maybe she just needs to adjust to the situation more, maybe more simulations will help her adjust to what to do " Maki also looked at Nozomi

"Uhm... Yes we can do that!" Nozomi chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her neck "b-but we've been doing this all day can we just call it quits for today?"

Maki and Umi looked surprised for a second but then nodded knowing they did actually do a lot in the simulations.

Nozomi nodded and bowed to the girls then smiled "alright... Now I have to go run some errands for the rest of the day before curfew... Ill take my leave goodbye ladies, thank you for today!" She waved and then quickly started to walk away.

Maki and Umi watched Nozomi in awe a couple of thoughts running through their minds

"Nozomi has been leaving a lot don't you think?" Maki looked at Umi

Umi looked back at Maki and nodded " yeah... I mean she says she's going out to go shopping or just to enjoy the atmosphere but... I don't' know why she's going alone and why she's been doing it so frequently..."

Maki smirked and flicked Umi's forehead " we should spy on her and see what she actually is gonna do, sounds like a way better idea than standing here asking why "

Umi gasped and made and 'X' with her arms " no! That's invading Nozomi's personal life you can't butt in on stuff like that Maki!"

Maki chuckled and crossed her arms " I see... Then what if koroti did it? What if she left everyday just to go shopping or to go look around you wouldn't even bother to check on her?"

Umi's eyes widen and she quickly looked away " hey lovers are different... You know that maki..."

Maki smirked and started to walk towards the exit of the simulation room

"Well then... I'm sure you can see that curiosity can bite you in the ass huh. Now come on I'm pretty sure I convinced you enough so that we can go spy on her.

Umi sighed heavily and quickly walked over to catch up and the two started to talk about their plan on what they were gonna do.

 **Outside the building** |

Nozomi quickly walked outside and headed towards the most closet bus stop, she checked her cell phone and noticed she made perfect time to catch the bus, she quickly entered,paying the fee, and finally taking a seat.

Moments after she sat down two women walk onto the bus, one with long straight brown hair and the other having short blonde hair a little wavy.

The two sat next to eachother a couple of seats behind Nozomi.

The two shared a glance at eachother for a second but then refocused to Nozomi as they noticed her take out a small flip phone.

Quiet dialing noises were heard from the phone and as they stopped ringing the purplette haired put the phone to her ear.

"Hello...? Yes... Yes I'm on the bus... I'm pretty sure they are... Hm? I'll be there soon so hold on tight please... Okay... I love you too...see you soon.." Nozomi quickly ended the call and put away the flip phone, looking around the bus to make sure nobody saw.

The two behind Nozomi gasped once they heard the words coming from Nozomi's mouth, in a quick movement they quickly moved to the very back of the bus and the two started to talk.

"UMI DID YOU JUST HEAR THAT!? DOES SHE HAVE A SECRET LOVER!? " Maki nearly yelled but tried her hardest to keep her voice down.

Umi sighed heavily and tried to fix her wig a little as she replied "I know Maki... I'm surprised too..Nozomi is really looking in big trouble right now..."

Maki wanted so badly to pull at her hair but the wig prevented that so instead her hands turned into fist. "I know we haven't heard of Eli in awhile but I believe there is still hope she is alive. Why the hell would Nozomi move on so fucking easily. Eli loved her an-"

"And Nozomi loved her too. That is why im lost in this situation." Umi cut maki off from her rang and tried to think again.

" that phone Nozomi had... It wasn't her original phone was it..." Umi asked

" no it wasn't. We all had touch screen phones provided by Minami."

" would it be possible that maybe Nozomi is using this phone to hide it from Minami as well?" Umi asked

Maki raised an eyebrow " what do you mean? Minami doesn't really take our phones and check them."

Umi shook her head " well yeah but she can still receive every call or phone number we have on them."

Maki's eyes widen and chuckled nervously "o-oh... Really huh..?"

Umi noticed makes nervousness and smirked "oh maki... You haven't done something inappropriate right? If you did I will have shame on your for eternity..."

Maki blushed darkly and nearly squeaked "No!"

Umi giggled but it was soon quieted by the bus stopping, the two looked up seeing the purple the already exiting the bus.

"Oh no!" Maki said quickly running after Nozomi

Umi quickly followed behind maki and joined her outside the bus looking for the one and only Nozomi

" ah there she is!" Umi pointed her out seeing her start to head towards a hotel complex.

"...I feel like this is something very scandalous..." Maki stated as she watched Nozomi

"Exactly why we are gonna find out who she's trying to see " Umi stated as she quickly grabbed Maki's wrist heading towards the hotel.

Maki and Umi quickly went inside the hotel and noticed Nozomi go into one of the elevators. Umi was quickly gonna try to catch it before it left but maki held her back with her arm "wait hold on. We gotta see what floor she's going on. " Maki and Umi starred at the elevator as it closed and started going up. As the levels increased it ended up stopping at floor 12.

Umi looked at Maki and they quickly stormed towards the stairs. As they saw the flights of stairs they were hesitant at first but then shook off the feeling and quickly raced up the steps.

Floor 7...

Floor 9...

Floor 11...

"Floor 12!" Umi yelled out in relief making it in time and slowly peaked her head out from the door.

As she scanned the area she saw Nozomi walk into room 76A.

Maki stood behind Umi panting heavily "ha...ah... Man... I need to work on increase in elevation..."

Umi narrowed her eyes as she saw Nozomi enter the room and then turned her attention back to Maki "we need to find a costume of some sort of something. We are gonna stop this because we are friends with Eli. We can't let Nozomi do this to her."

Maki raised an eyebrow " a costume? What costume can we use to make them open the door for us."

Umi looked outside the door again to get ideas and then noticed two maids cleaning out one of the used hotel rooms "hehe... How about a maid costume..."

Maki blushes faintly and hit Umi's arm " why in the hell would that work!"

Umi rubbed her arm and chuckled nervously " I mean an actual maid worker outfit... "

Maki peaked her head out a little from the door and then noticed the maids normal cleaning clothes with a logo on the side " o-oh..."

" you and your weird kinks..." Umi chuckled and slowly left the staircase area.

Maki blushed at the word but didn't respond after realizing they now have to be quiet to retrieve the outfit."

Quickly while the two maids were making the beds Umi and Maki pressed hard on their pressure points on their neck causing them to pass out before even having a full reaction to their touches.

"Alright now you strip them Umi." Maki stated taking a step back gesturing Umi to take the lead

"Me? Ha no you get yours and I'll get mine" with that said Umi started to strip one of the girls receiving the maids outfit/uniform.

Maki sighed heavily and did the same quickly changing her clothes.

" this uniform sucks..." Maki whined and sighed

Umi ignored her comment and quickly picked up some towels from the maids supplies.

"Alright, now all we have to do is just pretend like we are Mexican." Umi states very serious in her tone.

Maki snorted at Umi " pifft... Umi... Not all maids are Mexican!"

Umi blushes faintly " I-I know! But these two were! So we have to atleast do the same!"

Maki laughed quietly and took half the towels Umi had "okay let me see... Hola? Mi amigo have your towels!"

Umi sighed heavily and face palmed her face " actually... Don't talk at all just let me handle it..."

Maki chuckled and nodded " alright whatever..."

Umi shut the door to the room the maids cleaned and headed over to the room Nozomi went into.

"Alright here we g-" Umi's words were cut off from noises coming from the other side of the door.

"Ah! No wait! D-don't touch that! Please!" Nozomi voice cried

Umi and Maki's eyes widen at the sudden words and stayed silent to see if anymore words would come out from the other side

" a-ahh! P-please put it back! I-I'm sorry for teasing you! I-I'll be good! Please put it back!"

Maki blushed heavily and same with Umi.

They all shared the same look and gently knocked the door

"Room service!" Umi tried her hardest to have a Mexican accent but even with the knocking and call out there was no one coming to the door and the two heard more words from the other side of the door

"T-that's it! You'll g-get what you deserve after we are done... AH! No! N-not another one! Please stop! I-I'm already so weak!" Nozomis voice once again was heard but in the background a quiet chuckle was heard.

Umi's eyes widen and she quickly kicked hard on the door knob of the room and broke the handle causing the door to prop open.

" ROOM SERVICE!" Umi yelled out loudly and quickly took out her gun from inbetween the towels pointing it to the person in front of them.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise... Hello Umi... Hello maki..." A blonde smiled sitting down in a chair that was next to a table that had a chess set on it looking as if a game was going seconds ago.

"You two aren't fooling anyone with that blonde and brown hair... But that maid outfit... Now that's a better idea then the fake wigs..." Eli chuckled and looked over at Nozomi

"You guys were very obvious as well as to when you followed me here... I heard all your whispers... You two really think I would cheat on my one and only Elicchi?"

The two partners had their mouths practically to the floor completely shocked that Eli was here, alive, and seemed calm to the situation

" WHAT THE HELL WAS UP WITH WHAT WE HEARD BEFORE WE CAME IN HERE " Maki blurted out more concerned about that noises.

Eli raised an eyebrow and then chuckled " that was Nozomi just being herself... She gets mad easily when she loses at games"

Nozomi blushes faintly but then looked up at Umi and maki smirking "did you two take what I was saying into something else~? Wow... You two are more dirty minded than me... And I'm the washi washi queen~"

Maki and Umi blushes and then quickly tried to change the subject.

"Okay not even gonna agknowledge that...but... Eli... Why the hell are you here instead of being in Minami's office? Everyone has been looking for you everywhere."

Eli sighed and stood up walking over to a side bar pouring her a small glass of whiskey.

" well the best answer is because I'm now being hunted. Obviously they still knew about where we were and what the hell happened to us. I don't wanna put anyone in danger. Especially Nozomi..." Eli quickly drinked down the whiskey and sighed heavily.

Nozomi eyed Eli and frowned a little at her statement but then turned to Umi and Maki

" Eli came to me the night she broke free... She well uh... Talked about everything to me that night... And even left me this little thing." Nozomi lifted up the flip phone and twirled it in the air.

"This is how I got to communicate with her, also reason to why I have been leaving randomly at times." Nozomi said

Umi raised an eyebrow " but after you two talked you couldn't even come to me and maki! We both really thought you died Eli!"

Eli gasped and frowned a little and then looked at Nozomi knowing she said a lie but knew it was for the best " Umi I'm sorry and Nozomi is too, I really just wasn't ready to tell you guys because I'm afraid you and your lovers will be in danger... I know for sure mine is..." The blondes eye glances over at Nozomi and in her surprised Nozomi has been starring at her causing her to stare as well.

Maki sighed and put a hand through her hair taking off the wig " well atleast explain what the hell happened to you. Did you get shot or?"

Eli quickly averted her gaze away from Nozomi and faced her trio smiling a little before she told the story. As she explained everything Umi and maki both became less clueless to what happened and started to focus on the actual updated questions.

"So what are you gonna do now if you are mostly like a fugitive now " maki asked

Eli smiled slightly for a thin second but then frowned " that I don't' really know yet... I still need to make a decision on my own turf... " Eli's eyes looked over at the two and the two noticed something different, Eli's eyes twinkled slightly.

As the blonde looked away Umi and Maki glanced at eachother and then behind them hearing footsteps.

"Eli... Who's coming..." Umi asked quietly quickly trying to shut the door even though the handle is broken.

"Oh just a friend..." Eli walked over to her bag and quickly took out a small hand machine gun and loaded it up.

Maki and Umi's eyes widen seeing the blondes action and quickly moved away from the door "Eli... What the hell is going on..."

Nozomi smiled a little as she watched her lover and then closed her eyes peacefully already knowing the outcome of the situation.

"Hide please." Eli blurted out and at that instant the three quickly did as they were told hiding in multiple spots around the hotel room.

The blonde moved down to the bed grabbing a pillow and quickly put it down on top of the gun to not make it obvious.

In a quick movement a foot hit the door knob just how Umi did before but this time all it did was just

add a bigger hole to where the doorknob was, completely having the door knob no longer intact anymore. The blonde sat peacefully on the bed as three girls started to walk in along with two other bodyguards behind them.

"Oh Ayase... Did you really think you would see the last of me..." Tsubasa said smirking putting a hand on her hip.

Erena stayed silent glaring roughly at Eli and Anju stayed next to Erena starring at Eli Having a both loving and hateful expression on her face.

Eli smirked at Tsubasa remark and glared at the whole three " of course I didn't im not as idiotic as you."

Erena growled and took a step towards Eli causing Umi and Maki to put their hands on their guns, still in their hiding spots.

Tsubasa looked back at Erena and put her hand out in front of her before she could do anything " no. Not now Erena. You know we came here just to make you spill the beans up front correct? No shooting you. No imprisoning you. Nothing. Only this time... If you don't tell us... We won't only just kill you... We'll make sure that your little Nozomi does too..." Anjus eyes opened wide at the answer but then smirked now becoming interested. " or maybe we could make sure to hunt down her ass and kill her right in front of your eyes just to torture the hell out of you~" Anju smirked pleasantly and walked over to Eli not even hesitating, her hand slowly slides along Eli's chest and down and Eli stays silent as she does but in her mind she's mentally smirking.

Nozomi watched Anju from her spot and bit hard onto her cheek becoming pissed off with jealously and anger towards the girl. When Anju's hand started to go further down Eli quickly grabbed her wrist and pushes her body to face back to her two partners and in the swift movement Eli also took out her gun putting the gun straight to Anju's head. Tsubasas froze and Erena did as well, gasping at the sight.

Eli smirked kepting the gun in spot and gripped onto Anju's wrist keeping her arm behind her back so she's unable to move

"So here's what you actually can do mother fuckers... You can kill those body guards and you can easily have little Anju back." Eli smirked starring at the two in front of her

The two starred blankety at the blonde but Tsubasa shook her head taking out her gun from behind her and quickly points it at one of the body guards and Erena does the same instantly taking aim and shooting the guards making them fall onto the ground completely lifeless.

"There. Now let her go." Erena announced pointing her gun at Eli

Eli smirked and her grip on Anju's wrist tightened and she tries to bend Anju's arm as she does so causing Anju to cry out in pain.

"Mm... No I'm sorry I think I have a better idea... You three get your asses to the bathroom." Eli demanded and her eyes looked back at the two guns in their hands

"Also leave those on the dresser right next to you. Don't wanna cause any misfortune right~?"

The two glared at Eli but did as told walking over to the bathroom, looking at Eli as the door to the bathroom is still wide open.

"Now what." Tsubasa spat out narrowing her eyes at Eli.

Umi and Maki watched Eli's movement from the other side of the room completely confused to what Eli was doing.

Nozomi stayed silent kinda curious as well as she watched Eli's hand slowly start to run on Anju's arm.

Eli quickly spun Anju into the bathroom and smirked at the three quickly shutting the bathroom door and locking it from the outside.

"Good luck A-Rise~" Eli chuckled and quickly clapped her hands facing to where her trio was hiding. The sound instantly made Maki and Umi stand up from their spot turning their full on attention to Eli.

" quickly run out of here.. Take Nozomi as well. I'll see you three in a bit alright?" Eli said having a smirk go on her lips.

Nozomi gasped and stood up from her spot starring at Eli blankly " we can't just leave you Elichi?!"

Maki and Umi frowned agreeing with Nozomi but the two quickly did what they were told. " yes ma'am." Umi said quickly walking over to the door of the room.

Maki walked over to Nozomi and put her hand on her shoulder " don't question Eli lets go Nozomi."

Nozomi looked at Maki and then back at Eli completely worried but with a calming smile from Eli Nozomi softened her gazed and nodded obeying to Maki and quickly followed her out.

Now being alone, Eli smirked and chuckled hearing the bathroom door start to be clanged on and banged on.

"You three really are pushing it... I knew you would come after me... And as a professional assassin... I will do whatever it takes to get rid of you three." Eli chuckled and slammed her hand down on the alarm clock next to the bed and in that instant a timer starts to count down from a minute.

As the clock strikes down every second the banging and hitting starts to become louder from before and the door slowly starts to break away.

Eli notices and quietly chuckles. "You pathetic people... You think I'm that stupid, thinking I wouldn't know that you were following me...? Well you are really fucking wrong."

60 econds...

 **Honoka knocked on the hotel room door waiting for someone to answer. A few moments later a blonde goes into vision and smiles at her companion seeing she had came. "Quickly Come in..."**

 **Honoka Of course then walked in and took a seat on the bed starring at the blonde " God... I still can't believe you are alive Elichi... How did you even pull off from returning here... I was still shocked after reading the note you left me to come here "**

 **Eli smiled slightly and leaned against the wall crossing her arms as she stares at honoka "I honestly don't even know... I got lucky... Anyways I believe you know why you are here since you did read the letter correct?"**

 **Honoka nodded and sat up straight trying her hardest to show she's serious now "yes of course. But how exactly do you think you can pull this off. i don't know how you'll even be able to leave this place even after you blow up this place. "**

 **Eli smirked and chuckled "it's simple honoka... I have my plans...just know I'll survive just like how I did before. The incredible Elichikia will never die and that's a known fact after all"**

 **Honoka sighed and stood up taking out a rectangular object and handing it to Eli.**

 **"Just set this off when you are 100% sure you're ready okay? You only have a minute and then this thing will blow up..."**

 **Eli nodded and giggles " this place will go off with a Big Bang... I promise you honoka..."**

45 seconds.

Eli quickly grabbed the two security guards and put them on the bed, removing all weapons and a few other gadgets.

Her eyes glance over at the time bomb and sees it has reached 30 seconds and she then quickly tosses the accessories she got from the guards and tossed them into a fireplace,turning on the gas but doesn't light it.

She looks back at the lamp next to the bed and smirks quickly walking over to it and grabs the guards corpse hand and smashes it on the bulb letting the electric part of the bulb visible.

Eli looks at the bomb again and sees 15 seconds and quickly runs over to the window unlocking it and opening it up.

Louder bangs started interact from the bathroom door and it made the blonde start to chuckle.

"Well... Goodbye fuckers"

5 seconds.

"Enjoy the Big Bang!" Eli took off her shoe and started to climb out the window, grabbing a ladder to a rescue helicopter. She aimed inside the hotel room at the light switch and quickly threw her shoe at the switch causing the electricity to turn on and the hotel to become engulfed in flames. The flames interacted with the bomb inside the hotel and a big gush of both flame and ash came out the open window.

Eli smirked and gripped onto the ladder as it started to fly away quickly away from the hotel. Her eyes looked down seeing her trio and Nozomi starring at the building but then quickly start to leave the scene as policemen had started to show up.

"I'll see you three tonight... Don't worry..."

 **Ayase Residence** |

"Here at the ****** Hotel room 76A was engulfed in flames by an electric fire! Fireman had actually rescued the famous idols a-rise from the hotel room! Erena from the idol group however seemed to have become injured in this event and is now in the hospital getting treatment, from what is heard it will take sometime for her to recover but I'm sure she'll be on her feet in no time! In other news! A rumor has been heard that one of the old idols 'Ayase Eli ' was also present in the room but sadly there wasn't that much of left over from her present... So what we can recall is that she is no longer with us... Please bow your heads in silence for Ayase Eli...and also for two men that were also found in the room That were dead" A news reporter announced from the tv but at the end of her report Nozomi quickly turned off the tv

"Why the hell are they thinking she is dead. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want them to say that on live tv right?" Nozomi questioned herself

She looked up from the tv and noticed a flash of light go past her Windows, indicating that someone had pulled up.

"Oh that must be Umi and Maki..." Nozomi smiled and started to walk outside but as she did she saw Eli exiting out of a random car.

Nozomi quickly ran over to her lover and tackled her in kisses all over her face.

"Oh Elichi! I missed you! You pulled a big stunt on news today! God you even scared me!"

Eli chuckled and smiled returning the kisses of course to Nozomi " hehe... I heard that the a-rise is still alive though... So I don't really think my stunt worked but hey! Maybe they think I died? I heard that on the radio that they thought I was dead "

"Hehe... Yeah... I actually just saw it on the news"

Eli smiled and hugged Nozomi tightly " well I guess I'm gonna be a little secret from everyone on earth then yeah?"

Nozomi giggled and nodded "yep... Lips are sealed over my Elichi..."

Eli chuckled and wrapped her arms around Nozomi's waist pulling her close "great... So Umi and Maki still haven't came yet?"

Nozomi nodded and smiled nuzzling Eli's chest "mhm..."

"Do you think we can pull a quickly before they come?" Eli gently kisses along Nozomis neck and gently squeeze her curves

Nozomi squeaked quietly and smirked at her lover "hm... I guess... But you gotta be fast okay..?"

Eli smirked and quickly let go of Nozomi and walked inside the house "well then let's go Hun~ last one has to do the 'dirty'" the blonde smirked and quickly ran away from the doorstep leaving her lover to gasp at her words and to only chase after her.


	8. The Plan

Tsubasa starred at the TV narrowing her eyes at the news report about the incident at the hotel.

"The well known a-rise group are now at the local hospital being treated from the incident. Sadly a few muse idol group lovers are sorrowing in what people suspect as Ayase Eli's death. We will all grieve in her loss..." The news lady bowed her head for a moment but before the news report could continue Anju turned off the tv from the hospital chair.

"turn that shit off. i don't wanna hear it." Her eyes seemed to look away and her face seemed to lose its color.

Tsubasa glanced back at Anju from the other hospital chair."im sorry, but hearing about your crushes death actually upset you? "

Anju stayed silent and didn't answer but instead looked at Erena on the hospital bed passed out.

"im just sick of hearing about the whole thing on the news in general. People are really suspicious to the whole situation."

Tsubasa smirked and stood up from her seat smirking at her comrade.

"yeah yeah whatever... i know you really are taking Eli's "death" to another level..."

"how could i not... ever since high school... i just always had a thing for her, but sadly she was with the Nozomi chick."

"wanna explain what the big fuss is towards eli " Tsubasa crossed her arms and lean against the wall.

"welll..."

 _It was the time when we first confronted her idol group.._

 **Anju starred at Eli from the corner her eye and observed her every possible detail.**

 **"so Honoka-chan.. it's really true your idol group doesn't have a place to perform a live? why not use our roof then?" Tsubasa suggested.**

 **Honoka's eyes open wide and she nearly tackled Tsubasa to the ground "oh yes yes! Thank you Thank you so much!**

 **Erena smiled and giggled and glanced over at Anju and noticed her starring at Eli but shrugged it off turning back to the idol group "so its a plan then?"**

 **Eli stood up and smiled putting out her hand at Anju. "of course..."**

 **Anju blushed faintly and took a hold of Eli's hand and shook it in a polite matter but her heart start to tingle feeling her hand against hers.**

 **"it will be very pleasurable to have you all.." Anju continued keeping the eye contact with Eli and blushed.**

 **Eli smiled and winked playfully at Anju "very pleasurable i hope"**

 _ **oh god... that wink!**_

 **Anju nearly passed out but instead she blanked out from that moment on and found herself in a limo with Tsubasa and Erena.**

 **"so was it a really good idea to actually let them use the rooftop? " Erena questioned.**

 **"of course, i mean hell it's not like they can beat us correct? we are the best of the best." Tsubasa smiled and kicked back in her seat.**

 **Erena sighed and looked over at Anju " what about you do you think its okay?"**

 **Anju quickly shook her head to pay attention to Erena "u-um! Yes! Totally!"**

 **Erena sighed and put her hands on her face and rubbed it in circles groaning. "Fineeee i guess it was okay."**

 **Tsubasa looked at Anju and realized she has been out for awhile and actually was the first to bring it up "hey you've completely seem like somethings wrong. Something on your mind?"**

 **Anju quickly sat up and rubbed the back of her neck "hehe yep! never better!"**

 **Erena glanced at Anju a little from between her fingers a little confused but stayed quiet about it.**

 **Silence filled the limo but it was soon cut out again with Tsubasa and Erena started to argue about the agreement with muse.**

 **Anju stayed quiet once again but took out her phone after hearing a buzz come from it.**

 **An unknown number texted her and it read.**

 _ **"excuse me Yuuki Anju but would you be interested in meeting me at the maid cafe right now? i wanna discuss something -Ayase Eli."**_

 **Anju's eyes open wide and she quickly looked out on what street they were on and quickly yelled out to the limo driver.**

 **"p-please stop the limo!"**

 **Tsubasa and Erena froze looking at Anju.**

 **"Anju wh-" Tsubasa was cut off by the limo making a quick stop.**

 **Anju quickly got out of the limo and waved at her companions.**

 **"my mother texted me to meet her over here, ill see you guys tomorrow!" Anju said and before the two could even ask a question Anju stormed off.**

 **"...well that's strange.." Tsubasa said closing the door and moved her finger to make the driver drive again.**

 **Erena looked out the window watching Anju quickly run away. "very strange.."**

 **Anju proceed to run but slowly started to walk coming closer to the cafe. She raised her hand over her face and looked down so no one would try to take pictures or even try to ask anything. She really wanted to just meet up with the amazing blonde from the muse idol group. The first steps into the cafe Anju was greeted by one of the workers at the cafe.**

 **"oh! Yuuki Anju! its an honor to have you! Ayase Eli has been waiting for you! Right this way!" The maid worker quickly escorted Anju to Eli's table and in her surprise she only saw Eli seats for two.  
** _ **oh goodness! This can't be a date right?**_

 **Eli looked up from her seat seeing Anju appear with the maid worker and quickly stood up bowing.**

 **"pleasured to see you have accepted my invite" Eli sat back down and Anju sat across from her completely nervous.**

 **"pleasures all mine... A-ayase-senpai.." Anju blushed faintly looking at Eli intrigued.**

 **Eli grabbed her small tea cup and delicately took a sip then put her cup back down. "what i was wanting to discuss was about... well im not really buying this friendly act." Eli's eyes darken and she looked straight into Anju's soul.**

 **Anju looked shocked at Eli at her words and before she could let a word out Eli cuts in again.**

 **"our whole idol group has been trying our hardest for everything. With this gesture for the Live... Let me just say.. Our group will be continuing onto the next live show. no doubt about it."**

 **Anju took a deep breath calming her disappointed state of mind. "that gesture that we gave you was because Tsubasa felt bad for you and your school. She knew about the soon closer and decided to try and help your group out so you would at least have the smallest chance to make it to the next live. "**

 **Eli's eyes open wide and she nearly sat up in her seat " so you admit that act of kindness was out of pity."**

 **Anju covered her mouth shocked she had said that to Eli "u-uhm... "**

 **Eli stood up from her seat keeping her eyes closed, holding in her anger so no scene would happen. "for admitting to it. i wont even bother responding. plus your photographers are watching from outside so ill take my leave."**

 **Anju watched Eli start to walk away and she quickly stood up trying to say something but nothing comes out. The blonde made her way out of the cafe surrounded by people but they soon enter inside the cafe to find Anju. As the photographers approached her Anju kept her eyes on Eli as she walked outside.**

 **Her mind went blank but she quickly snapped out yelling out "AYASE-senpai!" She quickly ran outside but in her shock she saw Eli and a purple twin tailed hair girl holding her hand walking away. Anju put a hand on her chest and gripped on tightly to it.**

 **"a-ayase..." she quietly muttered but quickly turned away running so she wouldn't be seen. The loud footsteps were heard from Nozomi and she quickly turned around seeing Anju run. Eli looked back seeing Nozomi was and also saw Anju but ignored it continuing to walk.**

 **Anju hid in an alleyway and rubbed her eyes as they were filled with tears.**

 **"f-fuck you ayase eli and your beautiful charms..."**

Tsubasa was shocked at the whole story and she sat down beside Anju. "so thats really why you left that limo... Anju you and your stupid crushes... I knew you liked Eli ever since the beginning... i thought you got over her though"

Anju rubbed her eyes upset and shook her head "of course i havent gotten over her... shes just.. she was amazing and...now shes gone.."

Tsubasa sighed heavily and looked away.

"Anju, Eli isn't dead." Erena quietly said, enough for Anju to hear.

Anju looked shocked at Erena still a little teary eye'd.

"w-what are you talking about?"

"it's clear she is not dead. She set up that whole plan in the hotel for that explosion to happen."

"n-no she didnt! that explosion happened because of the electricity malfunction!"

"oh yeah what a coincidence. The three of us were locked in the bathroom and that happens. totally makes sense." Erena looked away as she continued to talk.

Anju started to think it over and over and slowly started to listen more to what Erena said. it made total sense to her. Her heart started to break even more but half of her started to be taken over by rage and she quickly stood up crying and yelling at the same time. "IM GOING TO KILL AYASE ELI AND HER WHOLE FUCKING GROUP!"

With Maki |

A shiver ran down her back and she quietly shuttered.

Umi looked back at Maki a little confused "you okay?"

Maki looked up and chuckled nervously "y-yeah im all good!"

Nozomi walked into the living room with a tray containing 4 tea cups and smiled at the two girls sitting on the sofa. "I'm happy you guys came so soon..."

Umi nodded and took one of the tea cups holding it from its plate and cup handle."we came as soon as we could so Minami won't be curious."

Nozomi nodded " I heard that Honoka told Minami that I won't be back for awhile cause I'm grieving over the 'loss' of Eli"

Maki took a sip from her tea then looked at Nozomi " that order was passed from me to her. I don't want the boss to be curious to know why you haven't been working."

Nozomi sighed and turned back hearing footsteps come from the hallway. A blonde, in all black, had her hand on her hip smiling. "I'm pretty sure you two know what we are gonna be doing tonight correct?"

Maki smirked "are we doing the dark ninja spy thing again? Last time was so much fun."

Umi narrowed her eyes at maki "you can't take the stake out nights as a game. Take them serious maki."

Nozomi gazed up and down at the skin tight black uniform. It was very perfect for her curves and it made Her think about when she had the same uniform the first day of traing.

"You really are gonna wear that?" Nozomi blurted out a little confused why Eli was wearing such a mischievous outfit.

Eli smiled and posed with her arm in the air and her right leg up ."why not? Doesn't it suit a spy? Plus you know I don't have that much of dark clothing. My whole wardrobe is full of light blue correct?"

Nozomi pouted and rolled her eyes " whatever Elichi."

Umi awkwardly chuckled and coughed quietly " w-well, what is it we are searching for? "

"There's suppose to be a big shipment of slaves coming from 4 parts of this area. In a-rises desk there is a letter containing when and where they will be. Which can conclude the slavery with that group. Which is absolutely amazing and less work to do." Eli started to put her hair in a ponytail and starred at her trio.

"That is true... But how exactly to you think we can sneak in there if we don't even have any of our work equipment?" Umi asked still concerned.

"Already taken care of. Once it's dark enough Honoka will come pick us up from the company's black van containing everything."

Maki and Umi look at eachother for reinsurance and then nod and gave towards Eli "alright. We'll be with you "

Nozomi put a hand to her chest and smiled at Eli " and I will too Elichi..."

Eli looked at Nozomi and shook her head " no. You aren't going with me. I want you to stay here and be safe. "

Nozomi pouted and crossed her arms "but I wanna help Elichi!"

Eli continued shaking her head "no. I won't change my mind and this isn't up for debate."

The room suddenly became quiet and it started to become orange from the sunsetting. Both maki and Umi look out the window then back at Eli.

"what time are we leaving again?" Maki said taking out her phone "it's only7:15"

"we will be leavong around 10:30." Eli replied

Umi sighed and drinked more of her tea " well I guess we're gonna have to get changed as well Maki, May we use your bathroom Eli?"

Eli smiled and nodded " of course. One of you two can use the guest bathroom and the other can use the master bedrooms bathroom."

The two then fled to go get change leaving Nozomi and Eli.

"You and me both know I can't let you leave without me..." Nozomi frowned

Eli looked at Nozomi and put her hand on her cheek gently rubbing it.

"I know you can't but you must. me.."

Nozomi frowned even more gripping onto something in her hand.

"Fine then... But atleast... Take this Elichi..." Nozomi opened up her hand and showed off a locket. Eli quickly remembered this locket and smiled taking it from Nozomis hand and instantly put it around her neck.

"There... Now you'll have me Elichi..." Nozomi smiled and leaned forward gently pecking Eli's lips.

Eli smiled and chuckled " yep.. I promise I will do everything to keep you safe okay? Remember that..."

Nozomi blushed faintly and opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it hearing Umi's and Maki's voices "still a perfect fit.." Maki said straughting out the wrinkles in her suit.

Umi sighed and put her hand on her hip " yep"

Eli looked back at her trio and smiled " we'll be leaving in 3 hours and 25 minutes so we have time to spare to do anything. " Maki and Umi nodded and quickly left the house to go to their cars and started to pack up leaving Nozomi and Eli once again.

Eli smirked and wrapped her arms around Nozomis waist pulling her close into an embrace "I love you..."

Nozomi blushed deeply but hugged Eli close to her in an even tighter embrace "I love you too Elichi... Be safe please.."

At 10:35pm |

Honoka pulled up in a big black van and waited for the trio to get in.

Maki and Umi quickly loaded up the van and Eli quickly gave Nozomi a kiss and then headed off with the group leaving Nozomi behind.

Nozomi watched as her lover climbed into the van and gave a final wave goodbye and in seconds they were gone. She sighed heavily and started to close the door but out of no where a loud cracking noise was heard from the bushes making Nozomi freeze but then after starring at the bush for some time she finally closed the door and locks it.

Eli looked back through the back van window and watched as her house slowly left her vision as they continued moving away farther from it.

Umi climbed up to the passenger seat and looked at Honoka "thanks for coming on time Honoka"

Honoka smiled as she continued driving " no problem Umi-chan"

Maki started to turn on the computers and ear piece equipment.

Eli sighed and then started to log onto one of the computers as it turned on. She quickly registered in and she found multiple files pop up.

Honoka watched from rear view mirror as the two worked and smiled "man... It's crazy to see you three are still back at doing this..."

Umi glanced at Honoka but ignored her.

"I kinda figured you guys wouldn't stop... Since you all love what you're doing "

Umi smiled and nodded "yep.."

As they finally reached the arise working building, Honoka Parked about almost a block away and let the three out.

"Okay keep your ear pieces on. I will tell you guys through this where to go. I'll also be checking the cameras to see if someone's coming or not."

Maki,Umi, and Eli nodded and quickly grabbed a small bag. The three quickly headed towards the back area of the building. The three looked around for anyway to get inside and soon found a vent sticking out. The three quickly started to move trash cans slowly underneath the vent and with a simple screw driver, the vent screen was quickly taken off.

Maki was the first to enter, then Umi, and lastly Eli with the bag.

As they slowly came to another vental opening they looked down into the room below them.

"That's the main computer room. The room you need is about 3 rooms over." Honoka said through the ear pieces and they three quickly continued moving along through the vents.

As they continued moving maki quickly stopped seeing a glisten in the vent.

The two behind her stopped and looked a little confused.

Maki pointed towards the side of the vent and realized that there were laser sensitivity monitors on the other side.

Maki instantly looked down at the vent infront of her and slowly took it off to peak out from the area. She used a small hand mirror to see and as she moved it side by side there seemed to be no one on the floor. "The coast is clear." Maki reported and slowly started to climb down landing on a chair to make her fall not so far down. Eli and Umi followed behind and looked around. They were all surrounded by office spaces and it sent a weird vibe to them.

"Do they abandon this area everyday..?" Umi questioned.

"Nope! Just since they are a very secretive group they just want all to evacuate and leave so nothing bad may happen " Honoka said through the earpieces.

"Honoka you turned off the video cameras correct?" Maki said as she started to look over and to the side of the office spaces.

"yep they should be all off!"

Eli gripped onto the bag "alright you two look for the office ima go set this somewhere."

Maki and Umi looked worried at first but then nodded starting to look for the room.

As the two left Eli quickly carried the bag around the other end of the room and found a basement room door. She tried to twist the nob but sadly it was locked. She looked around and then she put her hand down her cleavage, taking out a lip stick container. She rubbed some of the lip stick on her finger and then rubbed it along the lock of the door nob. Then she took a hair pin and rubbed it with lip gloss putting it into the lock. She uses her other hand to twist the nob and this time the door opens. She smirks and picks up the bag again and heads down the basement stairs.

Maki and Umi|

Umi started to get confused still unable to find the office. "where the hell is it?"

Maki stopped walking and sighed "im betting its on the next story. lets go check upstairs."

"what about Eli?" Umi asked

"she'll be fine Umi. Now lets get this over with. Nico-chan is waiting for me."

The two headed to the staircases and quickly got upstairs. Once again Maki looked around to make sure no one was around but this time there were three guards doing a patrol.

"What the hell... Honoka... i thought you said no one was here." Maki muttered

"someones there? Thats weird. Theres no heat signatures there besi- wait you two arent even there. Where are you guys at?" Honoka quickly asked, in a very strict tone.

"we are in the second level of the building." Umi stated

"...this is bad.. i dont actually see any signature including you guys... is Eli with you?" Honoka asked

"no shes downstairs doing something." maki stated

"im sure shes alright... now try to fix the heat signature or something and report to us if there are anymore people here." Umi said becoming a little flustered.

"alright will do." Honoka cut out and now left Umi and maki.

The two split up opposite sides of the rooms,sneakily coming closer to the patrol guys.

As one of the guards were about to turn back Umi karate chopped the man in between his shoulder and neck making him fall to the ground completely unconscious. The noise from the guard falling seemed to get the other two patrol guards attention and they quickly headed to the noise. The farthest from Umi however also fell down by Maki causing the final guard to tense up. He took out his gone and slowly walked over to Maki's spot but Umi came behind him putting her hands on his shoulders shocking him. Maki, seeing the opening, quickly ran over and retrieved his gun letting Umi take control on making him ended up on the floor like the others.

The two sighed and started heading to the big two doors. "alright Honoka..we found the room... did you fix the heat signature?"

"n-no.. not yet.. im still confused what is wrong.. Just be ready for anything you two.."

The two nodded and as they started to reach from the nob, it got pushed open by a guard. The sudden opening of the door caused the girls to fall back to the ground. They gasped seeing a 3 guns pointed at them from three different guards.

"yeah we got them." One of the men smirked and started to walk closer to the two.

"seems like you guys have no weapons. well isn't that a bad id-" The men was cut off by both Umi and Maki taking out a gun. The two were about to shoot but both their guns were quickly shot away.

"Ah! No!" Maki cried out trying to grabbed her gun.

All of a sudden a man from the back of the three guards came into view smirking. "you two are on private property. So im sorry to say but you two lovely ladies can't live." He pointed his pistol at the two.

The three guards started to walk out to grab the girls but 6 gun shots were heard and all of a sudden the three fell.

Umi and Maki gasped looking back seeing Eli holding double pistols.

"its amazing i leave you two alone for 3 seconds and you already get into trouble." Eli smirked and then looked over at the man keeping her guns pointed at him.

"my... did i miss one." She glares right at him and observes him up and down.

He looked shocked at Eli but then smirked "my my... i did not expect to see you again Ayase... boy it's been so long~"

Eli starred at the man confused " what in the world are you talking about. I haven't seen you before in my life."

The man smirked and bowed down " Leo Baskin at your service... one of the best hit mans in Russia~"

The blondes eyes open wide and she nearly lost her breath hearing the name."n-no.."

He chuckled and put his hand on his hip and waved his gun around like it was nothing "aw.. thats not what you should say to your old business partner~"

Umi and Maki looked at eli confused and a little shocked

"business partner?!" Maki questioned out loud making the man smirk even more.

"oh? You haven't told anyone? im amazed Eli..." Leo chuckled

Eli bit her lip hard and started to shoot at him but missed at each shot. She gasped seeing she missed and instantly took a step back, shaking.

Leo's smirk slowly went away and it turned into a serious cold glare. He aimed his gun at Eli and shot.

"AGH!" Eli cried out loudly and fell back against the wall gripping onto her arm.

Maki and Umi gasped and quickly got up to go to Eli "ELI!"

The man starred at the three coldly and started to have a very mischievous smile.

"my ayase... When i took this job for Anju... i never wouldn't have expected to encounter with you~... maybe this time... you will end up just like one of your blood family members~"

"U-Umi-chan? Whats going on? TALK! I-i'll call for help!" Honoka cried out from the ear pieces and while the leo man kept talking Umi pressed a button on the ear pieces in a certain matter. A gasp was heard from the other end of the ear piece but it then went quiet.

Maki glanced at her gun only 2 feet away and it caused Umi to glance as well also noticing it.

Eli cringed and started to cry as she gripped tighter and tighter onto her arm. She bit hard on her inner cheek and tried her hardest to ignore Leo.

"you could've stayed you know.. we make double the money now~ " Leo continued to talk and Umi quickly raced towards the gun. The man quickly noticed and took aim at Umi but Maki quickly pushed his hand away making him shoot at the wall. He gasped and quickly shoved Maki away and onto the floor. He quickly aimed at Umi again but by the time he did Umi shot two bullets at both his left leg and right leg. He cried in pain and slammed hard onto the floor in pain. Maki quickly got up and ran over to help Eli and same with Umi. The man tried to shoot at the three as they helped Eli but he missed at each shot. They quickly got outside from the back door and started to run towards the black van. Honoka quickly got out of the van and helped them get Eli into the van. Finally as Eli was secure in the van they quickly drove off.

"E-eli-chan are you okay?" Honoka asked as she started to drive fast.

Eli stayed silent and continued to grip on her arm but had her other hand in her pocket, gripping onto something.

"Eli...?" Umi asked

"not again..." Eli muttered quietly and started to sob.

Maki quickly noticed and frowned "eli... are you okay..?"

"NOT AGAIN!" Eli cried out loudly as she continued to sob and a loud beeping sound was heard through out the van.

 _BLAAAAMMMMMOOOO!_

The a-rise building was completely engulfed into a big explosion causing car alarms to go off through out the whole street. Everyone in the van gasped as they saw the explosion happen. Eli breathed heavily and shook as they continued to drive.

 _dear god... not again.._

Eli opened up her eyes after thinking of something "TAKE ME HOME!"

Maki put her hand on Elis shoulder " Eli you are hurt. we are taking you to the ho-"

"NO! TAKE ME HOME! NOZOMI IS IN TROUBLE! TAKE ME HOME NOW!" Eli yelled out even louder.

Umi nodded to Honoka and she quickly increased her speed heading towards Eli's house.

As they pulled up Eli quickly ran out of the van still holding onto her arm. She got out the front door and found it unlocked. She quickly pushed it open and in her horror she saw the house completely tore up. Dishes everywhere, ripped curtains, marks along the wall. Then finally, a pile of blood stained on the carpet but no one there. Eli's eyes started to be filled in tears and she instantly fell to her knees.

Umi and Maki quickly raced to Eli but as they saw the house as well they starred at it stunned.

"NOZOOOMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Eli cried out loudly in tears slamming her fist to the floor.

 _ **ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh drama bomb**_


	9. I Hope You're Prepared

Maki examined the complete interior part of Eli's house. Umi examines the complete exterior of the house. Eli stayed in her master bedroom starring blankly at a picture of Nozomi and her. Her heart practically splattered everywhere once seeing the loss of her lover. Eli's long delicate fingers gently traced against the picture frame.

"nozomi...i broke our promise.. i-im..." Eli started to tear up halfway through her sentence "s-sorry.."

 **After finally removing her sight from the picture she looks at herself in the mirror, her arm wrapped, mascara smeared along her eyes, and then her messy hair. She looked like an actual tornado. As she continued to face the mirror a dark memory comes to her mind. Her surrounding have suddenly went black.**

 **Eli looked around quickly, breathing heavily as she did so.**

 **" ELI!"**

 **"g-grandma?!" Eli questioned out loud.**

 **"now why in the world would your grandmother be all out here Ayase... Common i expected you to know more." Someone called out from afar**

 **Eli narrowed her eyes towards the light and still saw nothing in sight. "t-turn on the lights! I know i heard her voice! She's here!"**

 **"mm.. beg for Leo" Leo called out**

 **"p-please Leo! Don't do this to her! I didn't steal your money! " Eli cried out trying to find her way towards his voice but continued running into objects.**

 **As Eli waited for a response she heard shushing and whispering still heard from the same spot.**

 **"PLEASE! L-LET MY GRANDMOTHER GO!"**

 **In an instant the light's turned on and as Eli looked up she saw her grandmother tied to a chair with a piece of tape on her lips. Eli's grandmothers eyes grew wide once seeing her grandchild, she started to struggle. Eli watched her grandmother and tried to run after her " GRANDMA!"**

 **A 2 pair of big manly hands grabbed onto Eli's arms, making her come to a complete stop. Eli tried to her hardest to pull away from their grip but it was no use. Eli looked up after hearing the clicking of a gun. Her eyes starred hard at Leo as he pointed a gun to the side of Eli's grandmother. Eli's grandmothers eyes started to be filled with tears causing Eli to tear up as well.**

 **"PLEASE!" Eli cried out**

 **Leo smirked "i know you have the money... and since you lied... here's the punishment.."**

 **Eli's pupils shrunk as she watched Leo's finger pull down on the trigger. Eli's grandmother gave one more eye to eye contact with Eli but in a quick millisecond she got shot right in the head.**

Eli quickly shook her head repeatingly, hearing her name being called from the living room.

The blonde looked at herself in the mirror again but this time she sees Leo next to her leaning into her ear.

"we'll see each other again princess~" Leo's voice echoed through Eli's head and once she blink he was no longer there. She quickly walked out of the room and into the living room to see both Umi and Maki having their phone on their ears.

"whats going on? did you find something?" Eli asked

"no... but we might have to head on home or to headquarters to go look for kotori and Nico. They haven't answered neither of our calls" Umi frowned looking at Eli.

"well then you two leave.. im sure i can snoop around her for a little while you know" Eli smiled faintly then looked at Maki

"really.. you guys can leave.."

Maki sighed "thanks Eli.. we'll come back in a little bit"

Umi frowned and sighed "we'll be right back Eli" They both turned away and left leaving Eli with Honoka. Honoka stayed on the couch and somehow had fallen asleep before sending an email.

Eli sighed heavily and started to finally look through the living room. She had left the duty of looking through here to maki. As her eyes looked at every broken glass, every rip against the wall, and every single object knocked over.

Her comrades had yet still not found a blood covered weapon that was perhaps the weapon that could've hurt Nozomi and what has left the blooded stain on the carpet.

Her mind started to jump to multiple conclusions to what could've happened to her.

As she started to think more she quickly escaped her mind and tried to think of something else

 **"God... Please... It's Nozomi... I'm betting she's fine.." Eli looked over at Nozomi's deck of cards from the side of the couch. Surprisingly they weren't knocked over at all. She reached over and took a hold of the deck of cards and frowned faintly.**

 **"Elichi! Come sit down now! No more homework tonight!" Nozomi pouted and placed a deck of cards on the bed comforter.**

 **"But... I'm almost finished..." Eli mumbled still continuing to write.**

 **"No! That's not even due till next week! Stop it!" Nozomi pleaded and this time Eli obeyed and pulled away sighing.**

 **"Fine fine... Now... What is it?" Eli walked over to the bed and sat down the opposite way from Nozomi.**

 **Nozomi smiled and started to place three cards infront of Eli. "let me do your fortune.."**

 **Eli rolled her eyes and sighed "haven't you done that before Nozomi? you do it like.. every week.."**

 **"because i car about Elichi! and i wanna make sure nothing will happen to her! now...just shut up and let me do your fortune..." Nozomi smiled and reached for the first upside down card.**

 **"this will be your past..." Nozomi turned it the card up and it read 'the hermit'.**

 **"you've had a lot of loneliness in the past didn't you Elichi.." Nozomi looked up at Eli and saw her staying silent,starring at the cards.**

 **Nozomi moved over to the next card and flipped that one over. 'the fool' Nozomi smiled a little and looked up at Eli "there might be a light at the end of your tunnel..."**

 **Once again Eli stayed quiet watching her.**

 **"now lastly we have..." Nozomi turned over the last card and blushed seeing 'the lover' card.**

 **"y-you'll get into a long lasting relationship.." Nozomi blushed more and looked away a little.**

 **"e-elichi.. what was the question you asked in your mind...?" Nozomi blushed and looked at Eli**

 **Eli blushed as well and scratched the back of her neck "o-oh nothing! just family related!"**

 **Nozomi gasped and pinched Eli's cheek "Eli! are you in love with your sister!? The lover card means you are going to date someone!"**

 **"n-nozomi it has more meanings beside that!" Eli yelled out**

 **"the first card showed what you were going for! dont you dare lie Elichi!"**

 **"im not lying!" Eli whined out.**

Eli started to shuffle the cards but as she did she noticed one of the cards faced up. Eli raised an eyebrow and examined the card. Her finger felt a slip of paper taped to the back of the card and it read " "

A url...?

Eli quickly walked over and grabbed the laptop from honoka and typed in the email and froze seeing the screen start to become static "w-what the..."

A dark nozomi was seen in barely through the static screen. She had a blind fold covering her eyes making Eli start to become shaken.

"ELICHI!" Nozomi cried out loudly but all of a sudden she became quiet after a loud sound was heard.

the camera seemed to have fallen off from a table because Eli could now see three pairs of feet through the static screen.

"STOP IT! AHH! GAHHHHHH! ELICHIIIII HELP ME!" Nozomi cried out loudly in pain which led to Eli becoming completely filled with anger.

"nozomi!" Eli called out towards the screen but she new she couldn't do anything.

All of a sudden the video became silent. All was heard were clinking of shoes walking toward the fallen camera.

The camera was lifted up in Anju's hand showing her face with a bright scary smile.

"seems that you messed up once again ayase. im tired of all your bullshit. So... for now... your little Nozomi will be our hostage. If you really want her... you're gonna have to come get her before the sunsets tomorrow. If you don't show or you're late... Just say your prayers for Nozomi so she wont go to hell~."

Eli's eyes widen and became completely worried. Her eyes looked everywhere in the screen to notice anything particular to know their location but the best thing she could see was that there was a with shackles everywhere. In the back of Eli's mind it reminded of her about the secluded island she was taken to. The isolate room she was in had shackles on the floor, the ceiling, and even the wall.

I need to call everyone... i need to call them quickly or else...

Eli froze feeling her phone start to vibrate in her butt pocket. She quickly answered.

"hello?"

"ELI THEY TOOK NICO! A-RISE STOLE NICO-CHAN!" Maki cried out into the phone.

Eli tensed up and put the laptop down worried more than hell.

"a-are you sure Mak-"

"YES IM SURE I FOUND A WEBSITE URL ON A NOTE THAT WAS ON MY BED AND THERES WAS A VIDEO RECORDING OF THEM WITH NICO-CHAN TIED UP!" Maki cried out loudly

"Maki. Did you notice where they are?" Eli stated while she started looking up the isolate island.

Maki gasped for a second and went quiet for a second then replied "yeah I do actually... The background looked like the music room at Otonokizaka high. It had the piano and a poster of us inside."

"Did they leave you any detail when to look for her?" Eli questioned again and found a google image of the island and started to zoom it around it to look at it closer.

"They said no later than 4 is the deadline. But i wanna be there earlier..." Maki voice started to fait away as she spoke.

"Don't do that. Come over to my place. I got something that's just like yours."

"O-okay Eli... I'll be over in 10 minutes..." Maki hung up leaving Eli examining the island.

As she examined it there seemed to be no buildings sticking out from the trees. Her eyes wandered around to even find any sort of building/ weird thing out of the normal in a jungle but there seemed to be nothing.

They hacked google images to not show where they are... Smart move...

A loud slam of a car door was heard from outside of the house causing Eli to become startled. She quickly walked to the door but before she could open the door Umi threw the door open walking in

"ELI THEY-" Umi yelled

"I know." Eli stated glaring at Umi

Umi started to tear up and started rubbing her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"T-they even have her mother Eli!" Umi yelled out once again

Eli gasped and looked shocked at Umi "a-are you serious?"

Umi shook her head eagerly "I was left a big black url on my coffee table!"

"Did you look it up?" Eli asked closing the door to her house.

Umi nodded " yes I did. There was a video of Kotori and her mother on the ground, looking unconscious since they were still breathing."

"Where did it look like where they're at."

"Our old office building... The best part is they said I have a deadline to get Kotori before 5pm. "

Eli smirked and turned away "just as I thought... They moved the deadline for each girl so all of us would be busy trying to get the others lover. Possibly even separate us so we won't be as strong..."

Umi "you can't be serious... They have Nico too...?"

"I'm afraid to say it but they have all of our ladies."

Eli glanced back at Umi "get hanayo and Rin on the phone. Get them over here. We're gonna need help."

Umi nodded quickly and started to dial there numbers and in the corner of Eli's eye she notices car lights through the window.

Maki's here... Great now we can start planning...

Eli walked over to Honoka and shook her aggressively trying to wake her up "hey wake up."

Honoka quickly woke up and look around scared but sighed in relief only seeing Eli.

"Sorry... Did you find a clue to where Nozomi is?" Honoka asked rubbing her eyes.

Eli nodded and pointed at her laptop. "It's on there. But Ima gonna need you to get aloooootttt of things so we an get her and the other girls."

"Okay... I'll leave right now then. I'll be back soon just give me a bout an hour or 2."

Honoka saluted to Eli and quickly left.

Maki walked into the house as Honoka left and look at Eli and Umi.

"So what's our plan...?" Maki asked.

Eli closed her eyes for a second, trying to put together her idea and then look at maki.

"Maki, you will be going with Rin to receive Nico." Eli stated

She looked back at Umi, even though she was still on the phone to Rin.

"You will be going with Honoka to achieve the boss and Kotori."

"And... hanayo will be going with me to get Nozomi. She knows more about that area than me. " Eli crossed her arms and look down

"We can't let our women down. We must save them..."

Maki nodded " we will save them Eli..."

Umi hung up the phone and looked at Eli " they agreed to help out and they are now going to Honoka to help get everything..."

Eli nodded and started to walk towards her room.

"Let's prepare ourselves. Let's go see my secret gun stash sha'll we?"

Maki and Umi raised an eyebrow but followed behind.

Once they walking into Eli's work space she moved her sofa away a little to show a square door on the ground. She opened it up and clapped her hands letting the lights go on down in a storage room.

Umi's and Maki's eyes opened wide, astonished to see such a room. There was every single genre of guns down there.

Eli glanced back at her companions confused " why are you so shocked? Don't you guys have something like this too?"

They both shook their heads " of course not! How the hell did you get all these weapons in here without Nozomi noticing?" Maki questioned staring to look at every gun as she walked by.

"We'll..."

 **"I'll be right back Nozomi... I'm just gonna go get some water sweetie..." Eli got out of bed and smiled at Nozomi as she left the room. Once Nozomi was out of complete sight, Eli quickly made her move and ran outside to her car and ran back inside the house with a big cardboard box, carrying it to her work area. After making 4 constant trips Eli froze hearing the door start creaking open and Nozomi's sooth voice call out saying "Elichi..?"**

 **Eli quickly threw a blanket on top of the empty boxs and sat on the sofa drinking from a water bottle with the cap on.**

 **"O-oh Nozomi! Sorry I got water but I wanted to check some emails too..." Eli quickly lied and placed her water bottle down.**

 **Nozomi pouted and walked over infront of Eli and started to sit on her lap, wrapping her legs around her waist " why do you always have to work... Why can't you just cuddle with me in the room..."**

 **Eli blushes deeply from Nozomi and also becoming flustered with the idea that she would get caught by Nozomi. As Nozomi started to glance over at the blanket that was covering the boxes Eli quickly put her hands on Nozomi's cheeks and leaned in quickly, locking lips with hers.**

 **Nozomi's eyes widen a little shocked but soon relaxed as the kiss deepened. After a few moments though Nozomi pulled away to breath and once again was facing towards the blanket covering the boxes.**

 **Eli looked worried and started to fondle Nozomi's breast and kiss her neck, making her lover look away from the boxes and look to the other side as she moans out.**

 **Nozomi's legs started to quiver as they stayed around Eli's waist making Eli smile.**

 **Eli kept Nozomi's legs wrapped around her waist and started to carry her to the bedroom.**

 **Eli threw Nozomi on the bed and pinned her down by crawling on top of her " you wanna cuddle...? I'll show you some real good cuddling Nozomi..."**

 **30 minutes later...**

 **Nozomi breathes heavily and her body quivered as Eli lifted up from inbetween her thighs. She smirked down at Nozomi and winked "how was that cuddle...?"**

 **Nozomi breathes heavily and looked at Eli "I-I said cuddling n-not to make love Elichi..."**

 **Eli chuckled and smiled nuzzling Nozomi's chest " I thought you meant having sex... I'm sorry Nozomi I read your body language wrong..."**

 **Nozomi blushes but then smirked "well now... I'm in a 'wrestling' mood elichi..."**

 **Nozomi quickly tackled Eli down and started to undress her aggressively.**

 **45 minutes later...**

 **"N-Nozomi! N-no more! W-we did so m-" Eli's lewd face made a switch go off in Nozomi again making Nozomi lift Eli up and pin her against the bed frame.**

 **60 minutes later...**

 **" OH ELICHI~"**

 **" NOZOMI!~"**

 **They both cried out in pleasure and fell back onto the bed exhausted.**

 **"N-Nozomi... Ima go get some more water..."**

Eli started to drool a little in the memory but soon snapped out of it as she heard guns start to be loaded. She smikes to herself and quickly went off to do the same as her companions.

A couple hours later|

Three black vans pulled up infront of Eli's house.

Maki went outside to check the vans. As she did she was greeted by the three helpers for the mission. She smiled at each one of them but glanced at Hanayo for a second and then look at Honoka "got everything?"

Honoka nodded " yep! Got everything in each van.. Did you guys pack ammunition?"

Maki nodded " yes we did. That's all taken care of. Thank you for helping us Honoka." Her eyes glanced at Rin and hanayo and made eye contact with Hanayo. "A-and thank you also..." Hanayo slightly smiled and bowed.

"No problem Maki"

Maki blushes faintly and turned away "we will be departing in 2 hours. You two must be prepared alright?" Maki quickly walked back inside the house and let the three girls follow behind.

Eli looked up from the computer screen and noticed the three girls arrival.

"Oh you guys came... Thanks again for your help." Umi said looking away from the computer screen.

Eli placed the laptop to the side and walked infront of Hanayo and placed her hand on her hip starring into her eyes.

"Hanayo... I will be needing you to be with me to retrieve Nozomi. I would expect you to know the area like the back of your hand.."

Hanayo starred up at Eli's cold glare and a shiver ran down her back " I-I do! I went over the whole interior and outerior of the place!"

Eli nodded and crossed her arms glaring hard into Hanayo's eyes " if you actually fail me in anyway..."

The blonde walked closer to Hanayo and pointed her index finger into her chest "you will no longer be existing on this planet. "

Rin took Eli's pointing as a rude gesture and walked infront of Hanayo pushing Eli's finger away. "She won't let you down Eli-chan. Believe kayo-chin and believe in me."

Hanayo looked up shocked and same with the solider game crew.

Eli smirked at Rin and leaned down to give straight eye to eye contact "alrighty... Since you truly believe in her... The same goes for you then. If she fails both of your lives will be in jeopardy."

Rin scuffed and grabbed Hanayo's hand "fine. No problem with that."

Eli huffed and glared at Hanayo "you heard her... Now..."

A black backpack got tossed to Hanayo, making her let go of Rins hand. Hanayo looked up confused at Eli but the blonde looked away to even acknowledge that.

"Go put that in our van and you better have a way for us to transport to that island. If you don't right now, I recommend you do it now."

Hanayo squealed and quickly ran outside leaving only Rin.

Eli looked over her shoulder at Rin and chuckled "better pray she doesn't mess up."

Rin narrowed her eyes at Eli and laughed before walking outside for Hanayo.

Maki walked beside Eli and put her arm on Eli's shoulder sighing "this is it Eli... No turning back now..."

Umi walked over to the two and handed them both ear pieces

"Yep. Everything's for a go."

Umi looked at the girls outside and sighed " I hope to god they won't let us down... "

Eli looked outside as well and notice the sun reach its peak.

"Well... Looks like it's time ladies. May god have mercy on us all."

 _ **Hello everyone!~ I'm hella sorry for not updating my stories school finals you know? Oh well summer is right near the corner for me and I'm already celebrating...**_

 _ **By the way I might try something in this story I want to have alternate endings so I'm gonna spice it up in future chapters and it will make people flip tables kind of upset!**_


	10. Capture of the Three Beauties Part 1

Maki observed Otonokizaka High from the van, observing if there were any guards near by but didn't see a single one from outside. However as she zoomed in close to one of the Windows she saw a red faint light.

 _They might have put motion sensored bombs against the Windows and doors... Looks like I'm gonna have to be careful..._

Her eyes narrowed into the binoculars observing cameras that were all around the school area.

Maki glanced over at Rin and nodded at her "ready? "

Rin smiled and saluted to maki and quickly opened the van door for herself and maki.

The two climbed out of the van and looked over the corner of the van to make sure no one was near.

"Okay Rin... You have everything right..?"

Rin smiled and nodded showing her bag "yep! And your bag should have everything too so we're all set!"

Maki nodded and quickly started to walk towards the school, as the camera moves side to side, she quickly moves behind the cherry blossom trees, not wanting to be seen.

However Rin stays by the school gates waiting for the clear from maki.

Maki quickly rolls underneath to camera and smirks now being unable to be seen. She takes out a small spherical object and places it on the camera, making sure it's synced in.

The red head lifts up her thumb to tell Rin it was clear and Rin quickly runs to her spot.

"Okay... So you remember what you're doing right?"

Rin smiled and nodded taking out a circular object.

"Yep! I believe in you Maki-chan! After my part I wish you luck!"

Maki nodded and have a faint smile to her partner.

Rin took a deep breath and chucked the circular object through the front glass doors and watched as it exploded the doors completely.

Rin waved to Maki and started running inside the building.

Maki took out eye ware and put them on and placed a cylinder like object on the ground smirking.

As a minute passed Maki pressed a button on a small pad and watched as the entire school was blown up with smoke. Maki quickly ran inside after, fully being able to see every surrounding through the eyeware.

She quickly sprinted passed through guards making sure they wouldn't sense her and succeeded.

As she reached the 3 level of the school she stopped for a quick moment to fully remember where the music room was located.

Her eyes drifted up to see a sign reading 'music room'. She quickly lit up and tried to reach for the door but through the heat signature she could fully see another sensored bomb attached to the door.

she took out her gun and shot off the door knob, but threw it open so the bomb would go off outside of the room. As she did multiple guards ran outside of the room, trying their hardest to see through all the smoke.

"Fuck do you see her?"

"No do you?"

"Hey! I found her!"

" hey! You are holding onto m-"

A gun shot was heard making all the guards quiet.

"AHH! JERRY's dead! Manuel did you do this?"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Traitor! You killed him! You know the penalty!"

"Bu-"

Another shot was heard and a loud thump was heard "m-Manuel?"

Maki smirked and popped infront of the guy "I'm sure Manuel is dead... Thanks to me~ and same with Jerry~"

Maki lifted up her gun to the guards stomach and shot instantly. She wiped her face a little getting a few spots of blood on it and quickly enters the room, getting the heat signature of someone on a chair.

As she approached the chair she stopped, the girls body was way bigger than Nicos, she actually had boobs to add!

Maki growled and raised her gun at the girl " where the hell is Nico?"

There was a faint chuckle response but Maki didn't acknowledge it. She stepped closer now making the gun receive contact with the person.

The girl once again chuckled "my my... So eager for her...? Alright... If you look over there, there are 4 lockers correct? If you pick the right one you may have your lover... However... The ones that don't contain Nico contain bombs. So good luck~"

Maki growled and poked the girl with the gun " I think I should kill you first... Just to make sure you aren't a problem. "

The girl shook her head and took out a button from her pocket " you kill me... It's bye bye Nico."

Maki narrowed her eyes and growled but quickly got away from the girl, however she used the corner mirror to make sure she stayed in place.

Maki leaned into each locker hoping to get atleast a hint but there was nothing. She gulped worriedly and grabbed towards one of the lockers that were most familiar...

Locker 679.

 **Maki huffed out and stood up aggressively from her seat near the piano.**

 **"You really don't have to be here you know, you need to study anyway for exams Nico-chan."**

 **The double side pony-tailed girl smiled and winked playfully**

 **"But Nico-chan likes seeing Maki-chan play! It would suck if I missed out on hearing her play!"**

 **The red head rolled her eyes and walked over to her locker**

 **"Whatever you say, you're just gonna be watching me play the same songs over and over again while I practice."**

 **Nico shrugged and followed Maki to her locker " I don't care if I listen to it a million times... I'll never get tired of it..."**

 **Maki looked back at Nico,blushing heavily and then looks away back at her locker, trying so hard to unlock it " you will eventually... It'll get annoying..."**

 **Maki pulled down on her lock, finally unlocking it but froze seeing Nico get close to her face.**

 **"H-hey what are you doing...?"**

 **Nico smiled and placed her hand on Maki's getting closer "I will never get annoyed by it idiot..."**

 **The two shared perfect eye contact however the red head continued to be flustered.**

 **"Y-yes you will!"**

 **Nico frowned hearing that and grabbed Maki's wrist "I won't."**

 **Maki tried to pull her wrist away but her other wrist was grabbed, now completely useless at the moment.**

 **"N-Nico-chan you w-"**

 **The red head was cut off by a pair of lips become pressed against hers. Her eyes widen and she becomes a dark Crimson red, fully astonished to what has happened.**

 **As Nico pulled away she winked playfully smiling " no I won't~"**  
 **  
Maki covered her mouth and looked away shyly "n-nico-chan...why did you do that..."**

As she opened it she found nico inside being tied up and gagged so she wouldn't be heard as much.  
Making quickly reached down to pick her up and as she did she heard the clicking of gun behind her "boy did you get lucky huh kiddo~"

Maki sighed taking ahold of nico and put her over her shoulder "sorry but...i don't intend on staying here so..."

A loud smack was heard and the girl fell down. Maki looked up to see rin coming up to her "he he sorry maki-chan... I couldn't leave you alone with someone having gunpoint at you.

Maki chuckled and patted rins head "its fine... You did good..."

Rin purred and turned around "hurry we need to leave before those guards come."

Maki nodded and quickly started to run out of the room keeping nico on her shoulder.

 **With Umi and Honoka|**

"what do you mean you dont see them in the rooms? dont we have heat signatures."

"umi-chan are you forgetting that this is where we used to work." Honoka stated as she stayed in the van.

Umi groaned and looked around and quickly went to the back door to the building and put a small device to wear the handle was and watched as the door propped open.

As she entered she quickly hid before turning over the corner to observe her surrounding. Only few lights were in places giving Umi an advantage. Just when she was about to make a move a few men started up a conversation in the distance "do we really all have to spread out. Wouldn't it be better to be in that minami girls office."

The other man groaned and raised his voice "yes. you dumbass. Our job is to find those girls and kill them on the spot. Understood?""

"y-yes sir.."

"now go look by the front door area. We need to check everywhere."

The man gulped and nodded and headed down the hallway.

Umi hid in the shadows waiting for the man to come into her vision.

As he approached he didnt even bother in looking, he just took one glance here and there. His obliviousness clicked to Umi and she smirked. He approached into the darkness and squinted his eyes thinking he saw something. She glarred at him knowing he felt her presence. He took out his flashlight and sighed seeing nothing in front of him. Umi however appeared behind him putting her hand over his mouth. A black leathered glove on her hand making it twice as harder for the man to breath. His eyes widen and he tried his hardest to move away. Umi however wrapped her arm around his neck making it harder for him to pull away. His movements finally went to a stop as he had now passed out. Umi retrieved his gun and aimed it towards his chest but froze seeing a necklace out from under his uniform saying "yumi".

She sighed heavily and pulled away from shooting and quickly made her way to the stairway doors. She snickered seeing a single guard, guarding the door but shot him point blank in the head.

As she entered the stairway she noticed the cameras were all ducked taped.

"what game are they playing here..." Umi mumbled and quickly ran up the stairs. A door opening cause her to tense up and look down.

"shes going up! Make sure to guard the door!" One of the men yelled into his waki talkie and quickly started sprinting up the stairs.

Umi groaned and quickly sprinted up the stairs even faster. As she noticed the floor number she heard more men coming from above. She quickly faced the closet floor door and went through it taking the risk. Thankfully as she entered she realized where she was and sighed in relief.

It was her old office area. The office area Kotori thought she worked at before she found out what Umi really does.

She groaned remembering memories and quickly shook her head,gripping onto her gun. She looked around and quickly headed towards the elevators. Instead of calling for an elevator she pulls the elevator doors apart and grabbed onto the elevator cords, climbing her way up.

 _please dont have the elevator above me._

outside with Honoka|

Honoka finally hacked into the security cameras in the building and looked confused as to why some of the cameras were completely offline.

"they couldn't have known that i could hack...unless..." Honokas eyes widened and she quickly grabbed a bag and headed towards the opposite building

 _WHY IS SHE THE ONE THAT HAS TO BE HERE!_

Honoka quickly put in her hearing ear piece and started to talk to umi "umi are you out of sight right now?"

With Umi|

The sudden voice made Umi startled but she quickly relaxed knowing it was honoka "yes. why?"

"umi. The spy is here."

Umi raised and eyebrow and continued to climb up the huge cords "and?"

"shes gonna have guards. Too many guards in one area. do you still have those small tear gases?"

Umi stopped climbing for a second and used one hand to reach back to her side "mhm. i do."

"great. one thing. whatever actual room they are in do not gas that room, but every other area use it. i will try my best to help you from afar Umi."

Umi nodded "thank you Honoka."

As she finally reached to the top she sighed in relief seeing there was no elevator. However as she was about to try to get off the cords shook indicating the elevator was coming. She started to panic but then realize the elevator was headed for the top floor. she slide down to end up on top of the elevator and took out part of the ceiling to peak one who was in it. Her eyes widen as it contained about 7 guards inside. She grabbed one of the tear gasses and quickly tossed it to the ground making it explode. The guards all inhaled the substance it gave out and quickly tried to cover there lips but failed as they all passed out. Umi used a piece of cloth to not inhale the smell and as the door opened she once again tossed another tear gas and chucked it at a group of guards that were on both side of the area.

One by one they all passed out,clearing the entire area. She quickly sprinted yo the front doors and kicked it open. Her gun pointing at the person in the room at the moment.

"tsubasa."

Tsubasa smiled and raised an eyebrow seeing Umi "ahhh Umi. i have been waiting for your arrival..."

"where is Kotori!"

She smirked and chuckled "dont you care about your girlfriends mom too?"

"kotori has more priority. "

Tsubasa put a finger to her cheek and smirked "sadly not today.. see your mother-in-law is actually the key in getting your daughter. She herself doesn't know where her daughter is but the hint that i give you will actually help you."

"whats the damn hint."

"Where was the place that Ms. Minami actually told you she accepted you."

Umi snickered "at kotori's house. i don't need her for that."

Tsubasa shook her head and chuckled "sadly no.. thats when she told you she accepted you. i mean the very second she actually felt like you were okay for her daughter."

Umi narrowed her eyes and gripped onto the gun "WHERE IS MS MINAMI!"

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow and didnt flinch at all " my my.. now you changed your mind.."

Her eyes glistened as she looked up at Umi "you want her so bad... shes in this room.. hidden in her own treasures..."

Umi growled and barked out to tsubasa "SHOW ME HER!"

the shorter girl sighed and shook her head "cant do that.. you have to win.."

"w-win?"

Tsubasa smirked and slammed a smoke bomb to the ground exploding. As smoke filled the room Umi coughed and quickly moved from her spot. The blinding smoke however made her run into the door from where she entered "ow!"

The loud groan she yelled practically showed where she was. The smoke quickly fainted and as it did Umi looked confused not seeing Tsubasa at all "where... where the hell did she go.."

"here..." Tsubasa whispered into Umis ear and wrapped her arm around Umis neck putting the sharp edge of a hand knife to Umis neck "You didn't think you could win that easily... did you?"

Umis eyes widen and she struggled to move. Her body was completely locked! She fidgeted but i didn't affect Tsubasa grasp.

"looks like... this is the end for you Umi.."

With Honoka|

Tears slowly started to roll out of Honokas eyes. She gripped on tightly to the sniper that was aimed directly at Tsubasa. She knew she had to pull the trigger.

See the truth was Honoka and Tsubasa were college and high school lovers. They kept it hidden because of people's criticism with love live but their relationship ended over their job choices. Her hands quivered on the gun. She had to suck it up though, she knew she had to. She took a very big deep breath in and then exhaled looking into the snipers scope.

Once again she shivered knowing what had to be done.

"im sorry... Tsubasa-chan... i love you.."

 _BANG_

With Umi|

Umi could feel the knife slowly glaze over her necks skin causing blood to come out.

"hahah! Does that hurt? does it? i want to hear you say it!"

Umi groaned and tried to fight out of her grasp "k-kotori.."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow and smirked "you will end up having the same fate as her... dont worry.."

She pressed the knife harder against Umis neck but before she could reach the next layer Tsubasa screamed out in pain feeling something strike her from her back.

She let go of Umi and Umi quickly kicked her onto the floor. Blood started to make a small puddle behind Tsubasa body and she continued yelling in pain.

Umi looked down at her and smirked"how does it feel now.. karmas a bitch huh..."

tsubasa chuckled as she started to cough "s-sure. No big deal as long as i didnt go out by a pathetic person like you."

Umi smirked and pressed her foot on her chest cause pressure where she got shot "oh? I wonder if Honoka is pathetic to you... im betting she was the one who took the shot on you."

Tsubasa's eyes widen but then a faint smile went on her lips "that idiot.."

Umi looked down seeing a piece of paper sticking out from Tsuabas's pocket and retrieved it.

"my my whats this...0912?"

 _a code... probably for where is..._

Tsubasa cough again and small splatters of blood comes out "t-that's the code for the safe somewhere in the office... Good luck...there's a surprise if you don't find her in under 30 minutes..."

Umi pushed more on her chest and narrowed her eyes "where is it?!"

Tsubasa just smiled and took in the pain watching as her sight started to go blurry as she started to tear up " in the mural..."

Umi unnarrowed her eyes and turned away "thanks. Sorry this is the last time we'll be aquatinted "

The bluenette girl quickly ran to the big painting that was behind Her bosses desk and chuckes it now revealing the safe. Her eyes widen only seeing a timer on the safe with only 5 minutes. She quickly put in the code for the safe and gasped seeing completely tied up and passed out. She put her hand on her neck and felt a pulse indicating she is only unconscious.

Umi carried her boss in her arms bridal style and quickly started to run out of the room. As she noticed some of the guards starting to wake up she quickly sprinted to stairways and quickly ran down as fast as she could still holding onto .

Finally reaching the bottom floor she started sprinting for the front door but gasped seeing the guard that she put uncouncious stand up and look at her now holding his Walkie talkie.

" Do you see her in sight? Tell me now and I'll explode the entrance right when she's there just give me the go!"

Umi's eyes widen and she stops in her spot, her expression practically pleading for him to not to say anything since she spared his life.

He started back at Umi and nodded "no sir. She is not in my vision. I will give you the go when she does."

Umi smiled and bowed to thank him and quickly fled from the way she entered.

She panted as she finally reached the van and honoka quickly opened the back van doors for them.

"Honoka hurry up and drive! I'll wake up !"

Honoka nodded and hopped back infront and quickly started the ignition driving off. Her lips forming a frown as she looked into side view mirrors at the building

 _Tsubasa...I'm sorry.._

In the building |

Tsubasa rolled to her side starring out the window and smiled, still tearing up. Little single droplets falling onto the ground as she feels herself going towards the light "honoka-chan..."

 _BOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM_

 _ **Stay tuned for part two guys ! Thanks for reading**_


	11. Capture of the Three Beauties Part 2

The night Nozomi was taken|

Nozomi walked over to her kitchen sink and turned on the water, filling up her kettle. She sighed quietly and turned off the water as it reached the brim, then placed the kettle on the stove. Her eyes noticed a shadow from the reflection on the metal of the kettle and chuckled. "please wait for me in the living room, im making tea." Nozomi said outloud.

After a couple minutes Nozomi came out from the kitchen with two tea cups and a tea pot on a tray. She placed the tray on the coffee table and looked up at Anju starring at her. Nozomi calmly reacted to her stares and started to pour the tea into the two cups. "so i take it you came to kill me."

Anju chuckled and glared at Nozomi and smiled contentedly. "my my, how did you know."

Before Nozomi answered she handed Anju a tea cup forcefully and chuckled "my cards tell all."

"your cards dont tell shit and you know it. " Anju snapped and placed the tea cup down on the table.

Nozomi chuckled once again and took a sip of her tea "they atleast tell me you are madly in love with MY Elichi..."

Anju's eyes widen and she sunk her nails into the couch cushions trying to tame herself " Your cards are bullshit. All im gonna say."

Nozomi smiled getting the reaction from Anju and held her tea in her hands "all im gonna say is theres no hope for you and Elichi... Eli is mine.. i marked her on her inner thigh... and she marked me..well.. thats for me to know and for you to never have."

Anju bit her bottom lip and sinked her nails even more into the couch and tried to endure Nozomi's words.

"Elichi is so rough on me in bed... she always knows how to hit a home run with me... and her body pressed against mine... just changes me... its a wonderful feeling... that you will never have." Nozomi leaned forward to pour more tea into her cup and smiled as she heard Anju stand up.

"You know i was gonna savor killing you... making sure to kill you so slowly... puncture every intestine... but i guess ill have to do it quick and fast." Anju quickly took out a small hand gun but before she could even put her finger on the trigger Nozomi quickly threw the hot tea at her. Anju quickly shielded her eyes with her arm and cringed at the burning sensation but as she let her guard down Nozomi quickly swatted the gun out of Anju's hand.

Anju quickly gasped and looked at Nozomi ignoring the pain on her arm and froze seeing Nozomi take out a kitchen knife from behind her. "you arent very smart to come into mine and elichi's home. After all...i know this house inside and out."

The lights sudden turn off and Anju screamed loudly. Anju quickly ran away from her spot and screamed hearing the wind from Nozomi trying to slash at her. She quickly tried to run out of the room but tripped on the coffee table and fell down onto the ground. She slammed her hand down to help herself up but ended up cutting her palm by glass that was scattered all over the floor. "OW!"

Nozomi chuckled hearing the intruder make a noise and prepared the kitchen knife to come down on her. "Say goodbye to your fantasies... of MY Elichi."

Anju felt her wrist vibrate and smirked looking up, knowing she was in front of her "hehe... i think you should do that right now.."

In an instant the lights turned on and Nozomi looked stunned as she felt something shot into her arm. She fell to her knees, and soon fell face first onto Anju. Erena stood behind anju and put away a small tranquilizer gun into her pocket.

Anju groaned and tried to push her off "ugh! hurry up and get her off of me Erena."

Erena nodded and quickly lifted Nozomi up and tossed her over her shoulder. "taking her back to the island?"

Anju thought for a second and nodded "yep. and while we are at that, its time for all the other soldier game lovers to be taken... plan B is into action..."

Erena sighed and started to carry Nozomi out of the house " and what will this plan do?"

"ill be able to be with Eli one on one... i wont have to deal with the other two twats."

Erena placed Nozomi into their cars trunk and looked at Anju a little upset "and then do what."

Anju smiled peacefully and opened the passenger car door "you'll see.."

Present, with Eli and Hanayo at the docks|

Eli sighed and looked around "what exactly are we looking for right now?"

"that boat that delivers stuff to that island." Hanayo looked through stuff on her phone and looked a little annoyed as Eli started to become impatient.

Eli rolled her eyes and started to fix her hair "and after we actually get to the island you'll have things taken care of?"

"ill have my part taken care of, however you need to fulfill your role as well."

"yeah yeah. anyways isnt that the boat over there? a delivery truck just pulled in.." Eli pointed over to the delivery truck that was backing up towards a boat.

Hanayo nodded and started to push Eli towards it "yes yes it is. now go do your thing!"

Eli looked surprised and quickly looked backed at Hanayo "my thing!?"

"yeah you know seduce the guy with your charms."

Eli growled but calmed down, putting on her show face and started to walk over to the man still in the drivers seat "excuse me... can you come help me? i think something is wrong with my boat.."

The man looked down at Eli and got a perfect view of Eli's chest and her black laced bra. He quickly stepped out of his truck and nodded "sure ma'am. point out the boat and ill have a really good look."

Eli chuckled and hugged his arm walking him over to her "boat"

"oh thank you!~"

The man glanced quite a few times at her breast but calmed himself as they reached "her "boat.

Eli smiled as the two were now unseen and she swiftly let go of his arm.

"so uh which ones your boat"

"my boat.. is..right..HERE" Eli quickly took out her pistol and slammed the bottom of it on his head, knocking him out cold.

Eli smiled and quickly took off his shirt and took his hat and put it on. She quickly ran back to the delivery truck and smiled seeing the boat driver approach her "oh hello, wheres frank?"

"frank is sick today.. i have to cover for him" Eli smiled and the man did the same in return to her

"oh okay! are you sure you can unload all this ?"

"actually no.. i need a..big mans... help..." Eli hesitantly said and gagged a little fully letting that out of her mouth.

He looked at her flustered and instantly started to carry out things from the truck. "im here!I will do all of it!"

A couple minutes later |

"Finished!" He smiled happily showing the blonde all the boxs inside the boat,ready for take off.

"oh thank you! You were such a big help..."

"no probl-" The man was cut off by the blonde hitting him with the end of the same pistol she used on the delivery man. She once again took his shirt and even his vest and slid his body into the cellar of the boat.

Eli peeked out from the boat and waved at Hanayo, giving her the okay to come.

Hanayo sighed and started to walk over "no shame."

With Nozomi|

Nozomi furiously moved her hands trying to pull away from the grasps of cuffs around her wrist and started to tear up feeling it start to cut through her skin. A faint giggle made her quickly look up. Her eyes filled with anger and she barked out at the girl "just you watch! MY Elichi will rescue me and kill you!"

Anju smiled and took out a pill and started to approach Nozomi. "oh hun...she wont kill me..and she especially wont come for you.."

Nozomi noticed the pill container and yanked even harder on the cuffs and yelled out loudly " AS HELL SHE WONT!"

Anju frowned and roughly grabbed Nozomi's cheeks and forcefully pushed the pill into her mouth. Nozomi tried to spit it out but anju grabbed Nozomi's chin and pushed it up making her bite on the pill, making all the medication that was inside of it go into her mouth. Anju smirked and quickly pulled away. She took a few steps backwards and watched as Nozomi tried to spit out the medication but sadly she was too late..

Nozomi's eyes widen and she breathed out hotly like a dog without water. She fell to her knees and shivered feeling her whole body heat up. Her eyes started to become filled with lust and she eagerly rubbed her cuffed hands in between her legs. "w-whahhh~ ..did y-ouaa~ g-give m-meeeeahh~!"

Anju smirked and lifted up the pill bottle and swung it side to side. "oh just a pill that's sorta like viagra... but for woman... and that's majorily enhanced~"

"see...since Eli is in "love" with you...she wont do anything with me nor will let me do anything with her.. however, with these pills i wont even have to try, she will want whoever is around to touch her or mess with her..and that will be me..." Anju laughed happily and put the pills back into her pocket.

Her eyes examined how Nozomi reacted to the pill and smiled evily "looks like no one here is to fuck you... you poor lonely soul... enjoy playing with yourself.." Anju turned away and headed toward the exit but froze hearing Nozomi "E-elichi..p-please..". A faint cry from her made Anju pleased and she left the room,leaving Nozomi.

"e-elichi..."

 **Eli aggressively gripped onto Nozomi's shoulders and proceed to knead her lovers tongue. She smiled hearing Nozomi moan and slowly pulled away , now taking the opportunity to mark her lover's neck with a hickey. Once again Nozomi reacted with a faint moan and she gripped onto the couch looking away shyly. The blonde slowly started to unbutton Nozomi's school uniform blouse and smirked seeing Nozomi look at her shocked.**

 **"e-elichi what are you doing?!"**

 **The blonde smiled and sat up looking down at her prey "i thought tonight...we could... go further from what we usually do..."**

 **Nozomi gasped and waved her hands "e-eli! W-we just graduated like a week ago! i know we are now seen as 'young adults' b-but.."**

 **Eli smiled and ran her hand slowly from Nozomi's chest up to her cheek. She chuckled and starred lovingly into her turquoise eyes. "Nozomi...we love eachother right?"**

 **"y-yes..."**

 **"and we've known eachother for awhile right?"**

 **"yes..."**

 **"we are 18 yes?"**

 **"WE ARE STILL YOUNG ELICHI!"**

 **Eli giggled and sighed sadly looking away "i guess im the only one who's been thinking about taking this further.. im sorry Nozomi.."**

 **Nozomi frowned watching Eli slowly get up from the couch and leave the room "where are you going..."**

 **There was no response so Nozomi got up as well and headed toward her bedroom. She sighed and entered "im sorry Elichi... i have to be hon-"**

 **Midway from talking Nozomi opened her eyes and stared at a naked russian in her room. She quickly turned away and blushed heavily "i-im sorry! I-i didn't mean to walk in on you!"**

 **Eli smirked slightly and walked behind the purplette and hugged her from behind, pressing her bare chest against her back "its okay Nozomi...i was just getting ready to take a bath... and what is it you have to be honest about.."**

 **Nozomi blushed heavily feeling her lovers breast and fought off the urge to grope her.**

 _ **oh dear god.**_

 **"w-well Elichi... in all honesty.. i have... thought about going further... In the livingroom.. i was just a little scared.."**

 **Eli smiled and whispered hotly into Nozomi's ear, causing a big shudder from Nozomi "well... im already naked Nozomi...why dont you undress as well.."**

 **She slowly slid her hand down to Nozomi's hip and then into her inner thighs, playfully giving them a squeeze "and maybe.. we can continue from what we did in the living room."**

 **Eli leaned in closer to Nozomis ear and breathed against it as she spoke "okay~?"**

 **Nozomi blushed and shiver whimpering quietly "o-okay.."**

With Eli and Hanayo|

"the island is up ahead, when i pull up on shore i want you to stay back on the boat while i take away the front guards with the boxes. After were out of sight you get off this boat. Understood?"

"got it." Hanayo replied and opened up her laptop making sure everything was set.

"when i hack into the cameras they're gonna be quick to notice so be in and out. Understood?"

"yeah yeah. you are talking to a professional." Eli smiled and started to steer towards the loading dock.

Hanayo observed the island and didn't notice guards in the tower nor any at the front gate, however she did notice a helicopter land at the top of the building but didn't see much of it. She became a little worried and looked at Eli.

"hey Eli... you have protection right?"

"well my gun but thats it."

"...what if something happens to you?"

"nothing will happen to me. " Eli replied quickly.

Hanayo frowned "Eli...you need something to atleast help you if something happens.."

The shorter girl started going through her computer bag and she took out a small bottle that contained a liquid. "Take this."

"whats that?" Eli glanced at it as she continued to steer the boat

"its a liquid that can cancel off a poison and it can numb pain if you have been shot."

Eli chuckled and took the bottle politely "if it will make you feel better then fine..."

Hanayo smiled and started to walk away from sight underneath the boat as Eli pulled up to the loading deck. A guard flirtatiously smiled at Eli and walked on board "need help?"

"oh my.. how could you tell.."

"a man knows. Let me help a small lady like you" He smirked and headed down towards the cellar of the boat and Eli followed behind. As she was about to reach for one of the boxs he goes behind her and grabs her shoulders "you know.. the security has been low.. and we are alone out of plain sight... since you are such a lovely woman.. would you care to have some fun?"

Eli looked up and glanced back at the man smirking a little irritated " i dont think we should."

The man smirked and aggresively pulled at Eli's hair keep a hard grip on one of her shoulders "oh i think we should."

Eli groaned but growled kicking her foot against his knee causing him to let go of her "Ow! You whore !"

Eli swiftly took out her gun and smirked pointing it directly at his crotch "im the whore? you were the one just trying to fucking rape me. If you still want to have fun why don't i let my gun do all the fun."

The man stared bewilderedly at her and quickly covered his crotch "p-please no! i-i have a family!"

Eli narrowed her eyes and shot him right into his hand that covered his crotch. In her surprise it went through his hand and right through his crotch. She smirked as she watched the man scream in pain and walked over looking at him as he fell onto the ground in pain. "a man with a family.. how dare you say that. you were trying to cheat then. pfft men. so unloyal."

Eli took out a small knife and cut off the top of his walkie talkie so he couldn't message his men and enjoyed in harmony the man crying in pain. The blonde grabbed two boxes and headed out the boat " enjoy dying from blood loss"

The blonde walked up to the gate and waved at one of the guard gate openers "delivery!"

The man nodded and opened the gate now going back to looking at his phone. Eli smirked and walked inside with the boxes and soon her static noises come from her ear.

"are you inside?"

" hacked into the cameras yet?"

"no im waiting for you to be in position."

Eli quickly placed down the boxes and looked around for an employee room and once finally finding it she looked around and swiped a card through it. It opened and she quickly went in and shut the door behind her. As she looked through lockers in the employee room she smirked seeing the name _Cristina George_ "that has to be a girls locker."

Eli shot at the lock combo letting it plop open and she smiled finding a small guard outfit.

"perfect.."

Once fully changed the blonde swiftly started walking in the halls. She pressed her finger to the earpiece in her ear and smiled "alright i think im in position. Just lead the way for me."

"okay."

After a minute had passed Hanayo finally got back to Eli "alright, it seems Nozomi is locked up a underground area but im unsure. It looks sorta like a cellar."

Eli narrowed her eyes and sighed "its not underground its around here somewhere. ive been in there..."

Hanayo went silent for a moment and responded "oh okay then... go straight and then at the end of the hallway take a left and be careful there are some guards."

Eli nodded and did what she was told. The guards waved at Eli as she passed by and she did it back. Once they were out of sight Eli sighed "alright now where."

"um... i think another l- ELI WATCH OUT ERENA IS COMING DOWN THE HALL"

Eli gasped and quickly leaned against the wall and crossed both her arms and legs trying to act like she was guarding the hallway. As Erena walked past she stopped only a few feet away "excuse me but, why are you in this hallway."

Eli looked at Erena and shrugged "i was told to do patrols and guard through the hallways."

"well you shouldnt be. No one is suppose to be just standing around guarding. Come with me."

Eli gulped and followed behind Erena. She kept her cool ,however, knowing if she acted weird then she would be in trouble.

The blonde watched as she approached two double doors and walked inside as Erena opened it for her.

As she looked around she noticed Anju staring out the window. She quickly pulled down her cap to hide her face a little and stayed quiet.

Erena walked in front of Eli and looked at Anju "excuse me but we have a _nonlistening_ guard. What should i do with her."

Anju looked up and glanced at Erena and a small smile went along her lips. She stepped forward and looked at Eli "um... well.. i dont know... whats her name?"

"from what i saw on her name tag cristina george."

Anju looked at Erena and nodded. Erena looked a little confused but turned around and walked passed Eli and out of the room.

Eli looked at Anju and became worried

"Eli, what are you going to do?" Hanayos voice was heard through Eli's earpiece.

"Something feels so bad... you have to get out of there!"

Eli's eyes narrowed as she watched Anju walk up infront of Eli "Cristina? " Anju giggled and swatted the cap on Eli's head off "really.. im not an idiot. i know when its you."

Eli watched as Anju started to reach out to her but she quickly smacked her hand away "wheres Nozomi."

Anju chuckled and turned away "shes safe...for now.."

"you give her back to me i swear!"

Anju smiled and walked back and put her hands on her desk looking at Eli's expression "mmm and what if i dont... will you try and kill me..."

"Ill do even worse!"

Anju smiled and put her hand on her chest "that makes me feel so excited.. say it again..."

Eli growled and took out her gun and pointed it at Anju "give. her. back."

Anju's eyes changed from normal to an evilish gaze "oh~? so feisty... you might have to be taken down a notch.."

Eli put her finger on the trigger but her gun was sudden hit out from her hands. She gasped and looked behind her hearing footsteps but before she could do anything she got shot in her arm. Her eyes widened and she quickly fell to her knees gripping to her arm. Erena pointed her gun down at Eli's head but Anju gave her a look and a shake with her head that made her pull back.

Anju grabbed a small pill from the table and walked over to Eli. She gently leaned down and smiled at the injured blonde "here i have this. It'll relax your muscles and the pain." The blonde remembered the bottle Hanayo had given her and quickly swatted Anju away and took out the small bottle, opened it, and drank it.

She threw the bottle at the ground and looked at Erena. Erena bit her inner cheek and took aim again. She shot once again but this time Eli blocked it and quickly kicked Erena down. The blonde slammed her foot down on the girl underneath her and repeated. Forgetting about Anju, she quickly walked behind Eli as she was distracted and shoved the pill against her lips. Eli kept her lips tightly shut and slammed her head back causing Anju to stumble back letting go of the pill.

Eli growled and took out a knife from her worker boots and tried to slash at Anju. Anju quickly ran behind her desk and starred at the blond smirking "you really think this is gonna help you get your precious Nozomi?"

"no, but i know as long as you are alive then nothing will happen to her. You don't want to die but you want her to die... See from that said you will be getting a fate you don't want."

Anju smirked and held up a pill bottle container and smirked "you see this correct...? See this is something that will actually make what you think would happen not happen...and .. sadly.. you must take it."

In seconds Erena came behind Eli and locked both of her arms behind her tightly and looked back at Anju. Anju calmly walked back infront of Eli and smirked holding a new pill in her hands. She squeezed Eli's cheeks together making her puff out her cheeks and also making it easier to shove the pill into her mouth. Eli tried to spit the pill out but Anju covered her mouth with her hand.

"MHP! MHAMMPP!" Eli screamed wide eyed completely scared to what the pill was gonna do. The outer of the shell quickly dissolved in Eli's mouth and caused all the medication to get put into her system.

The blond was shoved down onto the ground by erena and moments later she could feel her whole body tingle with pleasure. Her nails sunk aggressively into the carpet and moaned out loudly "a-haaaaah! w-wha-t did you d-d-do to me!"

Anju's eyes turned to a flirtatious phase and she leaned down gently running her hand along Eli's cheek. Eli's whole body shivered and felt her body tingle just from that one single touch.

 _oh god.. touch me again..._

" i made you into my own toy..."

Anju's smirked returned and she quickly ripped open Eli's workers top and blushed heavily revealing her chest.

 _N-no! Im Nozomi's! NOT HERS! ELI GET UP AND RUN OUT THE DOOR!_

Erena looked down at Anju and frowned "Would you like to be left alone now?"

Anju continued smirking devilishly and nodded "yes i would... i need to spend some time with my new toy .."

Erena narrowed her eyes at Anju's order and walks out without a word.

Anju grasped onto Eli's chest and smirked leaning forward whispering hotly into her ear "dont worry.. i wont hurt you...as long as you play along with me..."

Eli's whole body became hot and she moaned out from her touches

"aa-aahh..s-stop~!"

 _the touches.. god this feels like such an amazing drug... i want to be felt more..._

Anju smirked and started to kiss along Eli's neck loving how the blond was shivering just by the slightest touch. She tried to massage the blond's chest just to mess with her more.

 _more... touch me more!_

Eli opened her eyes and looked down; her eyes widening from realization of something.

 _This isnt Nozomi. No one else should be touching me...I need to find Nozomi not be here!_

"Eli? I finally found Nozomi! Shes down the hall from the room you are at now! Please tell me you are okay! You need to hurry up and go! Erena keeps doing patrols in the hallways now!" Hanayo talked through her earpiece sounding worried

Eli clutched her jaw and tried to fight the urge but moaned out once again feeling Anju going down further with her kisses.

 _For Nozomi._

Eli slowly moved her head to the side and noticed her gun only inches away from her.

 _For my Nozomi..._

Eli's hand hesitantly slid for the gun and continued moaning feeling her body be kissed all over.

 _For M Y NOZOMI!_

Eli quickly grabbed the gun and shot at Anju's ankle. Anju's eyes widen and she instantly screamed in pain. The blond quickly got up and ran out of the room panting hotly.

"w-where... is the room..." Eli muttered out quietly

"oh thank god you are alive still.. It's the last door on the left." Hanayo replied.

As Eli ran quickly she noticed another blond woman coming out from one of the rooms. The blonde stopped feeling the woman grab her wrist "come with me. Where you are going is dangerous to go alone and could quite possibly not even have what you are looking for... Please come with me..."

The blonde starred at the girl with huge confused face and glanced back towards the door that Nozomi was _in._

 _I don't know who she is... Nor if what she's telling is the truth... what do i do..._

The blonde quickly thought to herself and finally came up with a decision

 _ **She chose to go alone**_

Eli quickly pulled away from the girls grasp and completely left for the door.

The blond peaked through the doors window and noticed a figure in the shadows completely in the corners.

 _Nozomi!_

Eli weakly opened the door with her shot arm and quickly walked in. "Nozomi!"

"elichi..?"

Eli's eyes started to tear up "Nozomi im here im here!"

She quickly started to chase after her lovers voice. As she got closer to the figure she slowly started to slow down once seeing what the figure truly was. Leo Baskin.

He chuckled and walked forward letting Eli see his whole figure. He held up a walkie talkie and tossed it at Eli. The blonde quickly catched it. She looked down at it and then at Leo.

"you truly are an idiot huh..." He put a cigarette into his mouth and lit it infront of Eli

"you think i wouldn't be here.. and that you would be able to get your precious queen that easily."

He took a few more steps closer and grunted "you pathetic pig." His hand slapped hard against the blonds cheek and smirked as he watched the girl squirm and moan from his slap.

"why dont you tell your girlfriend your last words. cause sadly... this will be your last chance to." Leo pulled out a long nosed pistol and started to load it with 6 bullets.

 _Leo loaded one bullet_

Eli's eyes slowly started to water and she quickly tried to run for the door but realized it was locked fully. _Leo loaded two bullets_

Her eyes glanced around the room and she noticed camera's in every angle. Her hand gripped onto the walkie talkie and she quickly talked into it "nozomi? Nozomi are you there?"

 _Leo loaded three bullets_

"ELICHI I AM HERE! PLEASE GET OUT OF THAT ROOM! PLEASE! I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE!" Nozomi's sobs started to make Eli smile and give a little confidence.

 _Leo loaded four bullets_

"i will... just watched me hunny.."

 _Leo loaded five bullets_

Eli quickly took out her pistol and pointed it at him quickly

Leo loaded up his last bullet and took aim at the blond at the same time "hmp. i thought this would happen..."

Eli smirked and aimed fully towards his chest. She smiled and narrowed her eyes at him "well you thought right."

 _ **BANG**_

Leo grunted and fell back with a loud thump to the ground. The blond smiled happily and quickly brought the walkie talkie back to her lips "see Nozomi... See i told you i could make it.."

Loud sobs were heard and Eli just stood quietly as she heard her loved one cry "Nozomi.. its okay honey... im still here.."

"I- i know you are! but i dont know if ill be able t-.. H-hey!? w-wait what are you doing!? p-please no! P-please no! PLEASE N- _**B A N G**_ " The line suddenly went dead. Eli's eyes widen and she gripped onto the walkie talkie tightly and fell to her knee's completely believing her loved one had just been shot.

"Nozomi?! NOZOMI!? NOZOMI ANSWER ME"

As Eli screamed into the phone Leo stood up and slowly slid off his bullet-proof vest and walked behind Eli as she kept her back towards him.

Eli started to sob and gripped onto her chest tightly "i didn't.. even get to tell her i loved her.."

The click of a gun made Eli's eyes widen. She knew Leo had gotten up and smiled soon after knowing this was going to be the end for her.

"turns out you will never be able to tell her" Leo chuckled aiming his gun at the back of Eli's head

"that's not true..." Eli started to tear up and smiled "ill see her in heaven. I WILL see her..."

Leo chuckled and narrowed his eyes "whatever you say. either way you'll be going to the same place as your grandmother."

 _The blond smiled remembering about her grandmother as well. As she thought about both Nozomi and her grandmother Leo shot one single bullet through Eli's head. Her corpse fell to the floor, completely lifeless. Eli soon opened her eyes and noticed herself fully surrounded by light. She slowly started to walk towards the light and as she did she could see two figures in the distance. She quickly started to run towards them instead of walking and started to feel happy seeing the two people she loved in front of her. As the figures appearance came clear to her she started to tear up and started to sprint towards them. Once Eli finally reached to them, they both tightly embraced Eli in their arms. They both quietly muttered..._

 _" Thank you for trying to save us."_

 _The two slowly started to disappear from Eli's arms and Eli was quick to notice. She quickly looked around for where they have went but instead she soon found out where she truly was._

 _ **HELL**_

 **I think author-san did a bad thing.**


	12. Capture of the three beauties part 25

_**Author-san apologises for the last chapter, just wanted to try something with my story, anyways here's an alternative part, don't worry i wouldn't end the story like that come on. Anyways, enjoy! |**_

"Eli? I finally found Nozomi! Shes down the hall from the room you are at now! Please tell me you are okay! You need to hurry up and go! Erena keeps doing patrols in the hallways now!" Hanayo talked through her earpiece sounding worried

Eli clutched her jaw and tried to fight the urge but moaned out once again feeling Anju going down further with her kisses.

 _For Nozomi._

Eli slowly moved her head to the side and noticed her gun only inches away from her.

 _For my Nozomi..._

Eli's hand hesitantly slid for the gun and continued moaning feeling her body be kissed all over.

 _For M Y NOZOMI!_

Eli quickly grabbed the gun and shot at Anju's ankle. Anju's eyes widen and she instantly screamed in pain. The blond quickly got up and ran out of the room panting hotly.

"w-where... is the room..." Eli muttered out quietly

"oh thank god you are alive still.. It's the last door on the left." Hanayo replied.

As Eli ran quickly she noticed another blond woman coming out from one of the rooms. The blonde stopped feeling the woman grab her wrist "come with me. Where you are going is dangerous to go alone and could quite possibly not even have what you are looking for... Please come with me..."

The blonde starred at the girl with huge confused face and glanced back towards the door that Nozomi was _in._

 _I don't know who she is... Nor if what she's telling is the truth... what do i do..._

The blonde quickly thought to herself and finally came up with a decision.

 _ **She went along with the blond woman.**_

The two blond's quickly got into the room and the other blond looked at Eli and smiled "thank you for coming with me Ayase Eli.."

Eli looked a little surprised but watched as the girl infront of her takes out a wallet like badge and shows it to her "i'm Ohara Mari... i'm with the AVL organization and i was commanded to come and pick you up."

"pick me up? But i need to go to my loved one Nozomi! Shes locked in a cellar and god knows whats happening to her!" Eli quickly turned around but Mari reached out to her and grabbed her wrist.

"Eli-chan, we dont have much time. Your companion has been leading you to a trap this whole time. "

Eli looked back at her shocked and stunned "what did you say?"

Mari frowned and sighed "your companion Koizumi Hanayo has been leading you through A-rises traps. She directed you to a room that contains someone that could possibly kill you."

Eli's eyes widen and she quickly grabbed her ear piece and slammed it to the ground, breaking it instantly "im gonna kill her!"

Mari let go of Eli's hand and sighed "Dont worry about that, My lov-partner! Matsuura Kanan has already took Hanayo in her custody. Please just come with me and collect yourself. Toujou Nozomi is in great danger and she could be killed any minute!"

Eli looked at Mari and then back at the door. She took a heavy deep breath and then looked back at Mari, looking a bit more calm and collected "okay. Please take me to where she is being held."

Mari nodded and looked around the room. She knocked on the cement wall and then placed a small device against it.

In seconds the wall cracked and crumbled down, creating a perfect exit for the two. "this way Eli-chan!"

Eli nodded and quickly followed Mari down to the shore. She looked around for a ride but didnt see a single one

"um... where exactly is our ride?"

Mari chuckled and put a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Above us."

"Above us...? what is that suppose to me-"

 **VUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

A helicopter quickly flew down and floated right above the water, causing an enormous wind storm for the two.

"come on! Jump on!" Mari quickly got on and put her hand out for Eli.

The blond cover her eyes with her arm trying not to get sand in her eyes and grabbed Mari's hand with her free hand.

The Plane quickly started to fly away before Eli was even inside the helicopter "AHHHHHHH! HEY"

Mari chuckled and pulled Eli fully inside the Helicopter "its joke~"

Eli groaned and took a seat, and as she did pain started to go through her body all of a sudden in her left arm.

The blond grunted and gripped onto it tightly. "H-hey Ohara..Do you possibly have first aid here..?"

"its mari."

"Oh well Mari do you?"

Mari nodded and grabbed a first aid case out from underneath her seat "sure do.. where did you get hurt."

Eli flinched as she slowly started to slide down her half torn shirt, showing her arm that was fully covered in blood and a bullets end sticking out.

"huh it doesnt look that bad you baby" Mari took out metal tweezers and sighed

Eli looked shocked at Mari "IT HURTS LIKE HELL WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING"

Mari chuckled and put up two fingers indicating peace "its joke~"

Eli's eyes twitched but ignored her. As Mari tried to pull out the bullet with the tweezers Eli flinched roughly but right after Mari slapped her in the face.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Eli yelled

Mari smiled and showed the bullet in between her tweezers "it was a distraction for a big baby like you"

Eli sighed annoyed and let Mari care for her open wound. Once she was finally finished the blonde moved her shoulder a little to see if the pain was at least bearable "thank you."

"you're welcome. i have a pair of clothes for you as well. "

"thank y-" Eli was cut off by Mari undressing and completely turned around hiding her face "what the hell are you doing?"

"im getting changed what are you doing?"

"Im trying to not watch someone get changed infront of me!"

Mari smirked and put her arms under Elis armpits and grabbed her breast from behind "we are both girls~ its no big deal! Plus you and me have good breast sizes so there should be no shyness!"

"god you are sounding like my girlfriend." Eli moved away from Mari's grasp and started getting changed as well.

The girl giggled and finished up getting changed and looked out the helicopters window. "seems like were are coming close... are you ready?"

Eli zipped up her blank leathered, skin tight suit and looked up confused at Mari "for what?"

Mari smirked and opened the helicopters door causing wind to brush rushly at the two. Eli gasped and quickly finished and quickly held onto the helicopter door "well now i am."

Mari smirked and grabbed Eli's hand and jumped off the helicopter. Eli gasped and tightly gripped onto her and as they started to fall 700 feet in the air. Before they were gonna crash into the room of the building, Mari ignited a parachute causing them to shoot up a couple of feet back into the air. Mari smiled happily and gently glided over to the roof and moments later her and Eli landed peacefully onto the roof.

The girl sighed happily and slid off the used parachute "well that was fun.. now time to get the mission over with."

Mari quickly ran over to the rooftops door entrance and shot three bullets in three different spots against the door. Next she kicked open the door and three security guards were on the ground fully dead. "come on!"

Eli blankly looked at the girl and thought in the back of her mind

 _this hoe is new isnt she. Actin all bad and better... ill show her!_

Eli quickly ran to catch up with her and the two girls scouted throughout the entire building. Eli sneaking behind multiple guards and same with Mari. As the two finally met back with each other they both decided to go down another level, weirdly enough there wasn't a single guard.

Mari took this as an extreme caution and pressed on something in her ear "Dia-san tell me where most of the guards are right now."

Eli waited patiently for the girl to get an answer and starred at her while it looked like she was talking to herself.

 _huh. i thought i looked cool when i talked to someone through the earpiece._

Finally getting the information Mari needed she smiled back tat Eli "looks like we're gonna have to go through the air ducts to skip over 50 guards with guns."

"dont think we can handle them?"

"oh we can but this would be way more easier."

Eli looked at the girl infront of her not believing she said what she said but shook it off after not wanting to care that much. The two quickly grabbed a chair and set it under one of the ac air ducts. Eli kicked the chair away so there would be no suspicions and the two started to crawl through the air vents.

The two stayed as quiet as they can and mari led the two of them through it all. Eli peaked through each vent opening they passed and watched as multiple guards started to become in view after each vent. Mari stopped at a down fall in the vent and looked back at Eli "we need to slowly slide down this air vent, are you ready?"

"as ill ever be." The blond admitted

Mari nodded and turned her body around so it would be easier to go down the vent and as she went out of view Eli did the same and slowly went down trying to not cause a single sound.

Now finally being on a different floor the two cautiously crawl over multiple guards. Eli noticed a glimmer from inside the vent and quickly grabbed Mari's ankle, "spray perfume right now"

Mari put her hand into her chest and felt around and in moments she took out a small bottle of perfume. She sprayed the fragrance spray in the atmosphere and as she did red censored lasers were spread around the rest of the vent from that point on "woah, nice call... hmm..."

Mari looked down from the air vents opening and narrowed her eyes "this is the room, right past these doors is something big. You can t-"

"from all the guards around i know." Eli cut her off and reached to her hip grabbing a small circular item.

"hunny.. just watch a professional."

The blond chucked the circular thing through the gap of the vent opening and as she heard a loud thump indicating multiple guards started to drop Eli quickly kicked the vent off and went through it now looking over all the collapsed guards. However to Eli's surprise she notices 3 guards in heavy duty gear. Her heart quickly raced fully sprinting over behind furniture as the guards started to shoot at her.

With the guards distracted with Eli, Mari sneakily got out from the air duct as well but slowly snuck up behind one of the men. One of the men were quick to notice her but before he could react Mari shot a bullet into one of the guards neck, which was the one spot that was protected.

The two guards quickly charged at Mari giving Eli the upper hand now. She smirked chasing behind them and grabbing their now dead companion's gun and shooting the second guard in the neck as well.

The last and final guard stopped in his place and looked at Eli, fully ashamed. He gripped onto his gun and was about to aim it at her but he was shot in his neck just like his partners, making him fall to the ground, choking from his very own blood.

Eli panted heavily and looked up seeing Mari doing the same. The two smiled calmly but a loud scream caused the two to look up.

"Nozomi!"

Eli quickly raced for the door but Mari yelled out to her "dont!"

The blond gripped onto the door knob listening to the girl behind her. Another scream caused Eli to grip onto the doorknob and look back at Mari. Mari quickly walked over to Eli and frowned

"there's a trap here... but in order for you to make it to her.. you need to get through it..."

Mari shoved Eli away from the door and grabbed onto the door "if i do not make it. Tell Kanan.. i love her."

Mari quickly whipped the door open and watched as three familiar girls were in her vision "y-you."

"h-how could you?! " Mari started to tear up and walk closer to the girl infront of her.

"do not kill this one. take her and tie her up with the other girl." A girl with orange hair states.

All of a sudden Mari's arms were grabbed by a girl with dark red hair and a girl with gray short hair.

Mari growled and eagerly tried to pull away "let me go! What do you think you are doing?!"

"we're trying to stop people from trying to save Nozomi tojo. Things wouldn't go as plan for us if someone were to find her." The orange hair girl states, smirking.

Mari starred bewilderedly at the girl "c-chika why in the world would you go against AVL and join forces with then enemy!"

Chika chuckled and snapped her fingers, causing the two girls who held Mari let go of her and roughly tossed her on the ground. A sudden sound of something fallen on the floor made Mari look up as she hit the floor.

Chika looked down at the girl and smirked "because Mari...we've been working with them this whole time AVL 3 you don't expect us to give you a better answer do you?"

Mari glared at Chika and as she looked back down, unable to keep her head up, she notices her ear piece on the floor. Her eyes widened and she remember about Eli; still in the hall and waiting. Mari slowly slid her hand to the ear piece and retrieved it without Chika noticing.

"i didnt expect a different answer since..." Mari glared back at chika and smirked.

"i wouldn't expect less from trash." Mari swiftly moved her leg and made Chika trip backwards, causing the two other people to quickly step in. Mari smirked at them and stood up, looking into both their eyes. She swiftly sends a punch at one of them and as the other one tried to stop her, Mari did a counter attack and ended up making both of them end up on the floor from a collision. Mari quickly sprinted to the two doors and chucked the earpiece at Eli who was hiding behind a chair to not be seen.

"here! ill distract them! You just run into the room and take it from their! Please dont let my sacrifice go in vein!" Mari yelled at the blond but the sudden sound of footsteps caused her to quickly start running away from the area.

Eli gasped and tried to call out to her but sadly the feet came closer and she quickly hid back behind the chair.

Chika and the two girls ran into the hallway and Chika growled out in annoyance "GAH! You and Riko! We need to hurry and find her fast! Let's go!"

"okay!" You and Riko replied and started to run through the hallways with Chika to chase after Mari.

Eli waited till they were out of sight and put Mari's earpiece into her ear "Hello?"

A mature voice replies "who's this?"

"This is Ayase Eli from MUO. Who am i speaking to?"

A loud gasp was heard on the other side and a sudden screech came after as well "AHHGHHHHHHHHHHHH AYASE ELI ITS SUCH AN HONOR TO BE TALKING WITH YOU!"

Eli winced at her loud voice and tried to over talk her loud screams "s-shhhhH! listen! i need you to help navigate me to Nozomi Tojo. Mari has sacrificed her cover for me so please help me!"

The girl suddenly fell quiet and she then talked in her mature voice again " Okay, i will do that you muse idol Ayase Eli."

Eli sighed and quickly got out of her hiding place and ran into the room Mari was once in. "okay, can you tell me if there is any secret passage way in this room?"

Dia went silent for a second and the replied " underneath the carpet their should be a hatch. If you go down it you will find a long corridor staircase. It looks cleared of any people and ill shut off the camera's once you get passed the hatch. I don't know how long it will take them to notice that you aren't there but you need hurry and get passed it. Once passed the stairway, there will be two solid doors. So far all i can tell is its locked by a security screening. Ill take action in cracking that once you are there alright?"

Eli smirked and nodded "sounds great, you sound like you really know what youre doing 3"

Dia instantly stuttered and her voice rose again "a-ah! Y-youre c-c-c-compliment flatters me!"

Eli chuckled and swiftly opened the hatchet and closest it once she was in. Her eyes look around and quickly took notice to the stairway. Eli took a deep breath "alright I'm off Dia."

Dia squeak "g-good LUCK a-Ayase Eli!"

Eli took a deep breath and then quickly started running down the stairs. She knew she had to be quick or the security camera she will have seen her. As she ran down the stairs she noticed that the camera's red flickering red light no longer was on and smiled.

 _That Dia girl.._

As Eli noticed a hallway at the bottom of the staircase she knew she was close to the bottom of the stairway. Eli starred down at the end of the hallway and noticed the two big doors plain in sight. The long hallway gave her a strange feeling however. Not a single guard, not a single anything. A sudden static sound caused her to focus more on the girls directions

"okay i am now starting the hacking for the security system. The electricity will be out for only 45 seconds. I may also have to warn you, there's a whole area filled with layers in this hallway. I'm getting multiple points along the walls of the hallway and i can conclude that its sensory lasers. Im sure they will be more visible when the electricity off so you'll need to be quick."

Eli smirked at Dia's amazing analysis "you're doing great thank you. You may start right now."

Dia once again squealed but then came quiet,starting on the hacking of the system.

Eli took a deep breath and closed her eyes and a loud flick caused her to immediately look up. The whole room was now engulfed by darkness but it was illuminated by clear white sensory lasers. She observed every one and took a couple steps back. She took one last deep breath and started sprinting towards the course of the sensory lasers. As she slid under the first one and kicked herself to a certain point to pass another one, a memory of her training came to mind.

 **"no that is wrong." Minami announced and crossed her arms unamused. She starred at three of her recently scouts and chuckled "i understand you all are new to all of this but considering you all danced i thought you'd all be flexible. Especially you Eli."**

 **Eli growled and stood up starring at the all the pieces of yarn that were taped to the walls throughout the hallway.**

 **"they are all close together! How the hell do you expect us to get past this with no space inbetween? Its impossible!" Eli yelled put**

 **Minami smirked and put down her bulletin board on the floor and started to put her hair up into a ponytail. "hehe Impossible? Does an old lady have to show you whats up...oh well.. just watch and learn."**

 **Their sensei took several steps backwards as she starred at the thin pieces of yarn and then smirked, sprinting towards them. After ever yarn that got into her path she quickly dodged and reflected every one that was close to hitting her by either elevating herself or by quickly going down to sliding under them. After a whole 30 seconds she easily past through the rest pf the course without a sweat.**

 **The three girls looked bewilderingly at Minami, speechless to her ability. She put her hands to her hip and smirked "see? its simple. if a 34 year old woman like me can do it you can too."**

 **Out of the three girls, Eli stood up and walked in front of the starting line for the yarn. Minami smirked and clapped "great! now that you finally wanna give this another crack..i want you to listen to my advice. Make sure you hold in your breath throughout this process. A smaller being equals an easier passage way for you! Lastly, i want you to think of something that'll make you want to get to the other side. Something that makes you feel eager to see/do. Understand Eli?"**

 **Eli thought for a second taking in her advice and blushed at her final words.**

 _ **makes you eager to see or do...duh its Nozomi...**_

 **The blonde smirked and took a couple steps backwards**

 _ **ill make it to the other side for my Nozomi!**_

As the blonde regained consciousness, she had realized that she had actually fully passed the whole laser censored hallway. She smiled to herself and sprinted towards the two solid doors.

 _for my nozomi!_

Eli looked up at the door and smirked seeing the lights flash on in an instant.

"Ayase-san! i did it! The doors should be opening...now!"

Eli heard Dia and smirked seeing the doors actually separating, slowly revealing the other room.

Eli gasped seeing Nozomi on her knees,shaking roughly, while her hands were chained to the wall.

Without thinking, Eli sprinted to her and knelled down beside her, gently placing a hand on her thigh. "n-nozomi! A-are you alright?! D-dont worry ill get you out of he-"

"AAWGH! e-elichi d-dont touch m-me-e! P-please n-no more.." Nozomi called out and her whole body quivered from Eli's touch.

Eli moved her hand away and looked worried at Nozomi "n-nozomi whats wrong what hapened?!"

Nozomi looked up, her eyes full of tears and a dark purple bruise on her cheek, in the form of lips. "d-dont t-touch me!"

Eli's eyes widened and looked down to where her hand had touched and noticed her hand print formed on her thigh. Eli's eyes widened and she quickly stood up worried "n-nozomi, d-did you take something!?"

Nozomi teared up and choked up as she talked "t-they inserted something into my arm.."

Eli realized what had been injected into Nozomi and stood up "they poisoned you."

Nozomi looked up at Eli and smiled slightly as tears continued to be filled in her eyes "You're right Elichi..that means im gonna die... so please leave from here..quickly.."

Eli shook her hand and place her hand on Nozomi's shoulder without thinking "NO!"

Nozomi winced and cried out loudly, moving her shoulder away from her. "AAAGHH! ELICHI!"

Eli gasped and quickly took back her hand, and she soon found herself tearing up "i-i cant carry you out.. N-nozomi...p-please...tell me there is a way i can take you out of here..."

"oh there isn't. Without the antidote."

Eli's eyes widened by the familiar male voice and turned to face Leo in the door frame.

"Leo."


End file.
